Sad Love:
by Suicidal Freak
Summary: This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome growing up together in our time. Suicide, pain, and love keep the story going. Not good at summarys... A Lot of cutting in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

As Kagome walked to her kindergarten class, she saw a group of boys. They were laughing. She pushed her way though to stand beside a little boy cowering on the floor. He had silver hair. His hands covering some thing on the top of his head.

Kagome gently laid her hand on his shoulder. The boy whimpered. The boys around them lost interest and walked away leaving them alone.

"Hay, I'm not going to hurt you. My names Kagome." she said.

The boy uncurled and quickly put his hat on before she could see what he was hiding.

"What d-do you want! They already took m-my lunch if that's what your after!" he yelled at her. Kagome noticed his beautiful golden eyes. They looked alone, and so sad. She wanted to see him happy.

" I just wanted to be your friend. What's your name?" Kagome asked. He seemed to hesitate.

" I-Inu-yasha. I-I'll be your friend if you want me to b-be." Inu-yasha said softly.

" Inu-yasha. You don't have to worry you can share my lunch with me!" Kagome smiled a bright smile. " We should get to class come on! We don't want to miss story time!" Kagome graded Inu-yasha's hand and ran to class and got there just before the story.

Naptime: Inu

As Nap time rolled around I got my red blanked and my pillow. I laid my blanked over in the far corner. So I could be away from the others. I ran back and gadded Mr. Puppy. Mr. Puppy is my stuffed silver plushy. I just couldn't sleep with out him. Mommy had given him to me for my 3rd birthday. Mr. Puppy had golden eyes like mine. I ran back to my little corned. As I snuggled in to my soft blanked I couldn't help but look around. Everyone had some one to talk to and sleep by…. Every one but me

. I barrier my face in to my pillow trying to ease the burning sensation in my eyes. My ears swiveled under my hat, as someone moving beside me. I lifted my head to see Kagome throwing a blue blanked down next to my read one. I looked up at her. She had her long black hair down, it curled a little a little to frame her face. Her stormy blue eyes glowed with kindness.

" This spot isn't taken is it? If It is I can move." Kagome said softly. All I could do was shake my head. She smiled at me and wiped a tear of my face that had gotten free.

" Come on, don't be sad. I want you to be happy!" Kagome piped haply. I didn't know why but my heart started to beat faster. I pulled Mr. Puppy closer to my chest. Kagome pulled her blanket up to her shoulder.

" Can I see your doggy? Pez." Kagome asked. I looked down at Mr. Puppy. I had never let any one beside my mommy and daddy touch him. I didn't know why I trusted her. Maybe it was because she smelled so pretty like roses and lavender. I reluctantly handed Kagome Mr. Puppy. To my surprise she pulled out a black plushy puppy out of her once lumpy pillow.

Her puppy looked just like my puppy, escaped that her puppy was black and had blue eyes. She handed it to me ad I handed her mine.

" What did you name your puppy?" she asked.

"Mr. Puppy." I said shyly. She smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Mine's Fay!" Kagome said. I knotted.

I shivered from the cold coming from the cement wall behind me. I turned and looked out the window. Snow was falling in huge flacks. I pouted a little bit, because Christmas was 3 weeks away." Hay, what's the matter, Iun-yasha?" Kagome asked. I turned back to face her.

" I just want Christmas to come sooner, and the wall is cold." I said in a soft voice, blushing. Kagome picked up the end of both our blanks and moved her pillow until it touched mine. She shifted her blankets to so mine was over hers. Kagome curled up agents me. Mr. Puppy in her arms, and Fay in mine. Kagome side as she fell asleep. I soon fallowed.

I know it's short, but plezre-view 


	2. Small Warriors

Cowgirl USA- thanks sorry I can't spell to save my life… o0 Thanks for reviewing… I already have it half way done in a notebook just go to type it…… 57 pages to type… --.. Keep reading...

..Zazolia - Thanks I will up-date soon… I hate when people don't up-date…. Sorry again about my spelling I even have check spell and I still get it wrong. Like I said If anyone wanted to kill me, challenge me to a spelling-be to the death, can you see it now,--_ day dream_ some one: spell dog, Me: D---u--j-- Someone: wrong your dead…._pushes a big red button I fall through the floor into hell. _

School ends: Narrator.

Inu-yasha and Kagome were walking down the side walk, school just ended.

" Inu-yasha… can I hold Mr. Puppy again?" Kagome blushed softly as she looked up at Inu-yasha.

"Yha if I can hold Fay again, and you come over and meet my mommy. Daddy won't be home until later, but my mommy is always home." Inu-yasha said. Kagome hesitated, a little nervous.

" Ah, come on! Please Kagome, my mommy is really, really nice! Please! Kagome!" Inu-yasha begged. Kagome signed and looked up into Inu-yasha's face. Then looked back down at the side walk.

" What- what if your mommy don't like me. What if she hates me?" Kagome asked in a small voice. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome shocked.

" Of course my mommy will like you! Will your mommy miss you if you come to my house for a will? Maybe even stay for dinner?" Inu-yasha asked.

" I'd have to call my mommy, but ok." Kagome said softly. Inu-yasha and Kagome exchanged puppies. As Kagome and Inu-yasha got to his house, Kagome stopped suddenly nervous again. Inu-yasha stopped too.

"If it makes you feel better I will go in first and you will wait till I call you." Inu-yasha suggested. Kagome smiled up at him for his attempt to make her feel better.

"Ok we'll do that!" Kagome said.

In the house: Inu-yasha's moms point of view.

I passed back and forth. The clock said 3:30. My little Inu-yasha should have been home 20 minutes ago. Was some boys picking on my little boy again? I could clearly remember the many times he came home with bruises and cuts on his little face. He had said he had fallen down each and every time, but I knew that he had been beat up.

I had cried endless nights knowing that he was being rejected for what he was, he had no friends and all ways seemed so lonely and sad. As I started thinking about the possibility of what could have happened to my baby, I heard the back door open. I rushed over to Inu-yasha and brought him in to my arms. I wiped away the tear from my eye.

I pulled back and looked at him. In his arms I expected to find Mr. Puppy. As he called his stuffed dog plushy, but I saw black instead of silver.

" Inu-yasha? Where's Mr. Puppy?" I asked As if just remembering that he held a different dog, he tried to hide it behind his back.

" I- ah it's a girl---" I cut him of.

"You traded the girl your puppy did you? Does she have your puppy?" I asked. He simply knotted. "Did she take your puppy from you? Did she make you trade?" I pushed him for answers.

" Mommy! Listen to me! Kagome would never take Mr. Puppy from me. I'm just holding her puppy and she's holding mine." Inu-yasha looked up at me with shimmering eye's. They didn't look as sad or lonely any more. I felt happy.

" Well were is this Kagome? I have to meet her." I said smiling down at him.

" She's just out side. She was nervous about meeting you , so she stood outside. Can she stay for dinner mommy! Please! Please! She's my friend and I want her to stay! Please!" Inu-yasha looked up at me with those simmering golden eyes so much like his fathers. It was the first time I ever saw that look in his eyes. He was so happy. I had to meet this little girl. And I couldn't deny him.

" Sheer Inu-yasha, as long as its ok with her mother." I said. Inu-yasha smiled a huge smile and jumped up and huger me tight with his small arms.

" Thank you mommy, thank you! You're the best mommy ever!" he let go of me and I laughed.

" You should invite her in! She shouldn't have to stand out in the cold all night! Go get her!" I laughed again as Inu-yasha ran to the back door. He leaned out the door and said some something that I couldn't hear.

Than he came back toward me with a proud look that was so cute! A little girl walked in behind him. She had on a little blue coat, she was so cute! The little girl had waist length shiny black hair and had crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. Her outfit was so cute. I could see she had on a dark navy skirt with silver-white clouds on it, one her lags she wore knee high white stockings. She had on shiny black dress shoes. She had to be the cutest little girl I had ever seen. She looked…. Shy. I smiled. My eyes softened when I saw Mr. Puppy clutched in her small arms.

My eyes almost watered as I saw her try to hide behind Inu-yasha . " Come here I wont hurt you." I said softly trying to comfort the little girl.

" Its ok Kagome! My mommy's really nice. Mommy Kagome's got to call her mommy to see if she can stay for dinner! Can she use the phone mommy?" Inu-yasha asked beaming up at me.

" Of course fallow mw, the phone's in the den." I said. Kagome called her mom and After I talked to her, her mother said she could stay for dinner. I soon as I told this to Inu-yasha a he jumped up and down . I had never seen him so exited.

" Its to bad, Kagome that you cant meet Inu-yasha's dad tonight. Well you two go play while I make dinner, ok?" I smiled down at the two of them. Inu-yasha helped Kagome take of her jacket and I watched as he took it to the set of lower pegs we set up just for him. He hung up her coat with care on the peg next to his small red jacket. He then ran back to Kagome.

" Wana go see my room?" Inu-yasha asked her. Kagome knotted and smiled up at him. I couldn't get the smile of my face. I watched them till they disappeared up stairs. Inu-yasha had made a friend! My son had found some one to except him! I smiled haply as I started dinner. Tears shimmering in my eyes.

Later: same point of View

I walked up the stairs going to get Inu-yasha and Kagome to come down for dinner. I could hear laughing and smiled. I slowly opened the door. There was Kagome and Inu-yasha sitting on the floor playing with the castle set we had gotten him for charismas last year. It had come with knights, a king, and a princes. I could see the king and princes discarded on the floor. Both of them were knights.

They were fighting side by side. It would seem they we're trying to kill the large toy dragon. I almost laugh as They charged the dragon with their little toy knights.

" Here comes another fire ball! Run for it!" Inu-yasha said in a low voice.

" If we both attack at the same time we can defeat the evil dragon! And save our castle!" Kagome said. So they did, they used both their knights and killed the dragon.

" We are victorious!" both yelled and high fived each other both smiling.

" Alright my brave warriors dinner is ready for you down stairs now come on!" I pronounced. They both jumped up and marched down stairs with me fallowing. When we were all sat down we started eating the food I had made.

" You know that was a great feet saving the castle." I said smiling at the two.

" Yha! Kagome and I, we defeated the mighty dragon!" Inu-yasha said as he smiled proudly.

" Well we couldn't let the evil dragon take over our castle." Kagome said excitedly.

" I could never have the courage to fight a dragon." I said, still beaming at the children.

" You don't have to worry me and Kagome will always protect you and daddy! Wont we Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome smiled a huge smile.

" Yep, you bet! Nothing will get at you with us protecting you!" Kagome said proudly. I laughed, my little worrier had found another worrier to share his battles with. I just couldn't stop smiling!

Well there you go another page…. Short…But this is about the size I think I'm going to make each chapter. Thanks again for the reviews….


	3. Inuyasha's little girl friend

Later at Night: Inu-yashio

When Inu-yashio came home, he had asked why I couldn't stop smiling. I simply said I'd tell him later. Inu-yasha had already gone to bed a while before Inu-yashio got home. Playing with Kagome must have worn him out. Inu-yasha was usually awake when Inu-yashio got home from working late on nights when he had the late shift. Inu-yashio was surprised by this of course. But he wouldn't get answers from me yet. As we got ready for bed I knew he wouldn't wait any longer as he turned his hot molten gaze on me.

"So, what are you hiding?" He asked. I smiled, but remanded quit. " Come on you've been smiling that smile sense I walked in. What is it? I haven't seen you this happy sense our little Inu-yasha was born, and Inu-yasha was asleep before I got home that in itself is weird." He concluded. My smile bigger if possible.

"Well it dos has some thing to do with our son…" I said. Inu-yashio instantly sprang up.

" What's wrong with Inu-yasha! Is he hurt? He's sick isn't he! I knew I should have checked on the boy when he was sleeping before I had gotten home! Damn I tall to HELL!" I smiled my mate was smart but when it came to our son being hurt he seemed to lose it.

" Would I be smiling if there was something wrong with our son?" I asked. That stopped him, He got back in to bed and loomed over me. Looking down at me with is intense stare.

" Then what is it?" He asked. I couldn't keep it from him any longer, not my mate.

" Well Inu-yashio you know how Inu-yasha is usually sad and so lonely all the time." I asked.

" Yha, I know poor boy. Don't have any friends just because he's a half-demon." He said sadly.

" Well to day Inu-yasha came home 20 minutes late." I said. Inu-yashio looked mad.

" The mother boys weren't beating him up again were they?" he asked looking murdues.

" No, he came home carrying a black plushy dog." I told him. He blinked down at me.

" Mr. Puppy is silver." He said and I knotted.

" It was a girls--" I was cut of.

" Mr. Puppy wasn't stolen from him was he?" he demanded.

" No, But I though that too. But Inu-yasha said Kagome would never steal Mr. Puppy from him. You should have seen him defended her." I said with stars sparkling in my eyes.

"Who's Kagome?" He asked confused

" Well I asked the same thing and Inu-yasha said Kagome had been nervous and had waited outside. He went out and got her. Oh, Inu-yashio you should have been there to see her!" I smiled remembering how cute she was.

" Why, was she…ugly?" He asked.

" No, she was the cutest little girl I have ever seen! She had log black shiny hair. You should have seen her eyes. They were the biggest and crystal blue eyes I have ever seen. And there in her small arms was Mr. Puppy. Oh, Inu-yashio she was trying to hide be hind Inu-yasha it was so cute!" I exclaimed. Inu-yashio smiled down at me, he lend downed and kissed me on my for head softy.

" Seems like both you and Inu-yasha really like her." He said I looked up into his golden eyes. And knotted. " what happened next?"

" Well she called her mother to see if she could stay for dinner. I talked to her mom, her name is Rose she seems so nice as well. She could stay for dinner, you know how Inu-yasha is protective of those small pegs you made and hung for him?" I asked, Inu-yashio knotted. " well he helped her out of her jacket and even hung up her coat for her on those pegs right next to his!" I told him. Inu-yashio smiled a proud smile.

" That's my Boy! A Gentle man. Just like his dad!" He said proudly.

" Well I made diner and went up stairs to get them. I found them playing on the floor with the castle set. You expect to find Kagome being the princes wouldn't you?" I asked, he knotted. " well I found the princes and the king discarded on the floor. Inu-yasha and Kagome were playing knights fighting the evil Dagon. It seems that when we play with him its always his castle, right?" I asked.

" Yha, and its always one of us that he has to beat. Not we fight together." Inu-yashio said.

" Well when they played castle it was 'their castle' they had to defend." I smiled up at Inu-yashio, Years in my eyes. Inu-yashio lend down and kissed away the tears that escaped down my checks. " Our little boy is on the road to becoming happy again all thanks to that little girl. Do you think she was sent just for out little boy, Inu-yashio?" I asked him softly. He smiled as he looked down at me.

LEMON-----

" Yes, I do believe she was. I definitely have to meet our sons little girl friend." He gave a throaty laugh that sent shivers running through my body. " Now My Mate I have been lonely with out you for hours. You know what that doe's to me…." Under the silken sheets he pressed himself to me, so I could feel his need for me. I put my fingers of my left hand to his for head and traced the purple colored crescent moon there. I could feel the shivers run through his strong body. Even after all these long years, I'm still amassed be my affect on this strong demon.

" You keep doing that and this will be over before it starts." he growled at me. I growled right back. I knew that made him more aroused. My mate bent his head and Kissed me. His mouth devoured mine.

His hand came up and slide under my night shirt to cup the wait of my breasts in his hands. I couldn't help but moan in to his mouth. His hands slide back down and grabbed the bottom of my night shirt and pulled it of. He though back the covers and stared down at me. I was bare from the waist up. From the waist down I Only had one a purple lacy thong. I knew my mate couldn't resist. Purple was his favorite color. My mate stared down at my body with a burning desire clear in is golden eyes.

He growled and moaned and took of his boxes. " my mate how beautiful you are. Even after the long years of us being together. I still have no restraint against you." my mate said and he ripped the thong from my body and thrusted in to my heat. I panted and almost screamed from the pleaser, but my mate swallowed my scream as his tunge thrusted in to my mouth fallowing the mad rhythm of his thrusts.

Small lemon, but I didn't want it to detailed, that's

For later with Inu and Kag.


	4. Hopefull dreams

Back to Inu-yasha and Kagome.:

Inu-yasha and Kagome walked toward school together. It was the last day until Christmas brake. Kagome tried to be quiet about gathering a snow ball. As soon as it was scalped to the perfect sphere as Kagome could make it, she through it at Inu-yasha's head. But she hit his shoulder, Inu-yasha turned at smiled at her.

" It's on now!" Inu-yasha laugh and gathered a snow ball. Kagome shrieked and tried to hide but it hit her in the stomach softly. Kagome laughed it had kind if tickled.

" come on Inu-yasha we have to get to school! We don't want to miss the beginning of the movie! Don't you remember Its movie day to day?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him and grabbed his gloved covered hand and pulled him of in the direction of their school. Inu-yasha felt a little pang in his chest…and felt a blush rice to his cheeks.

But before they could go to far a group of boys surrounded them. They were all 18 or older. One boy stepped forward surly the leader.

" Hey, look what we have here boys! A pair of babies!" The leader said. They all laughed. Inu-yasha felt an odd feeling a feeling that he should protected Kagome who was standing beside him. Inu-yasha shoved her behind him. Never taking his eyes from the boys around them.

"Look at this boys the little half breed has a little girl friend. Lets show the little Ass hole where he stands. Grab him Gray, Luke hold him even though your humans you should be able to hold him. Chad grad his little girl friend." As soon he said these commands Inu-yasha and Kagome found themselves in the strong hold of some of the men. Inu-yasha struggled like a man possessed.

" Let me go you stupid BASTEREDS! DON'T YOU DARE HURT KAGOME!" Inu-yasha yelled desperate to have them let go of her.

"Shut up Half Breed!" one of the gays punched Inu-yasha in the gut hard. Inu-yasha whimpered, his small body couldn't take a blow like that. Inu-yasha could taste a coppery taste in his mouth. But for some odd reason it didn't matter, all he could do was watch Kagome and make shore they don't do any thing to harm her. Something in him demanded that nothing happen to her.

Kagome whimpered as the guy behind her pulled on her arms. But Kagome waited until she was in the right position and the swung her led back, nailing the guy right in the balls. He howled and dropped Kagome to crattle his injured balls in his hands. Kagome wasted no time in running over to Inu-yasha's captors and kicked him in the balls to making him let go of Inu-yasha. He broke away from his other captured. He grabbed Kagome's left hand and swung her on to his back. And then he jumped with his demon ability and accrual made it to the roof of the building.

From there he ran toward school with Kagome clutching to his back. They flew through the sky together their hearts beating as one. Inu-yasha had never felt so whole in all his small life.

" Kagome… lets not tell any one about what happened especially our parents ok?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome. Kagome knotted against his back. She curled her fingers into his silver locks, shocked at how silky they felt against her cheek and fingers.

At school:

" Since You've all worked so hard on your Christmas cards you can give them to your friends at this time before I start the movie." Their teacher told her class. Every one got up and split to talk to their friends. Every one but a silver haired boy. Inu-yasha sat on the window sell in the back of the room not at all liking the noise. Kagome ran over to him and shoved a read envelop in to his hands. Blushing.

" I made this for you. No its not your Christmas present. My mommy said yes I can sleep over tomorrow! I'll be at your house at 5:00pm ok? I got to help get set up for the movie. Inu-yasha will you sit by me during the movie?" Kagome asked him. Inu-yasha knotted and Kagome smiled at him. " well see you in a bit!" Kagome said as she ran back over to the teacher.

Inu-yasha stared at the little red envelop in his hands. Slowly he slide a single claw at the edge of the little fold line afraid to wreck it. He gingerly pulled out the little peace of paper. Unfolding it with the utmost care like it was the most loved objects.

_Dear Inu-yasha, _

I can't wait to stay over at your house! I'm still nervous about meeting your dad. I really hope

you like being my friend… because I like being your friend. My mommy excepted your families invitation to

dinner at you house on Christmases eve. I can't wait! I'll give you your present then! I hope you have the

best of days! Remember to smile! I hope we're friends forever and ever! You'll always be my Best Friend

till forever!

Your best friend,

Kagome . H.

P.S. Do you think your daddy

Will like me?

Inu-yasha smiled It was the first letter he'd ever gotten that wasn't from his parents. He got up and put the letter in a folder and stored it in to his little red back pack.

" every one Movie time! To celebrate Charismas we're watching ' Roof the red noise rein deer.' Come on, sit around the TV. I will pass out your treats from me." The teacher said. Inu-yasha grabbed his chair and slid it to the back of the room after getting a piece of candy from the teacher. Kagome cam up and sat next to him on her chair.

" I love this movie! Its my favorite! My favorite character is the Bumble he's so cool. What's yours?" Kagome asked.

The day ended. Kagome and Inu-yasha stopped at the " Y " in the road that separated there routs home. Kagome turned to Inu-yasha.

" Well, I got to go, see you tomorrow, Inu-yasha!" Kagome said as she walked down her street.

" See you tomorrow, Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled after her. Then he turned and ran down his street to his house.

Inu's Mother: Home

I watched as Inu-yasha came bursting through the door.

" Mommy, mommy! Kagome can come over tomorrow!" He said smiling up at me. I smiled right back.

" That's Awesome! I asked your father if he could stop on his way home to night and pick up a move for you at the store. How's "Spirited Away" Its cool I've seen it, even If it's a kid movie….0o

I asked Inu-yasha. He jumped up and hugged me.

" That's great I thank you, thank you so much mommy!" He yelled. I smiled down at my little boy. " oh, no mommy! No no no , mommy!" Inu-yasha said in distress.

" What is it sweet heart?" I asked.

" We have to clean the house! Kagome's coming tomorrow! We have no time to waist! Lets get going!" He yelled like cleaning was a battle. I laugh as my little warrior marched across the room to fight the evil vacuum cleaner.

Later that night: Inu's dad.

He just walked in.

I walked in to my house to find it spotless. My mate was just scrubbing a pan in the sink.

" Hay, sweet heart, where's Inu-yasha? I got something for him" I asked. She put down the pan she had been scrubbing and cam over to me.

" I think he's trying to dust the living room again just in case the dust suddenly came back with in 20 minutes. " she laughed and gave me a welcome home kiss. As we went in to the living room we spotted Inu-yasha. He must have been exhausted because he had crashed and curled up on to the couch one of his little arms was dangling of the side of the couch, clenched in is little clawed hand was a little rag.

I smiled softly at my little sleeping boy, I was so proud of my son. I walked softly over to him barley making a sound, knowing how sensitive his little ears. Every thing about my wonderful son was so small, but I knew one day he would grow up. I picked my boy up into my arms and my mate and I put out son in to his bed. As we walked to out room we talked in soft voices.

" I can't wait until you meet Kagome. She's the nicest girl you could ever hope to meet. Just a couple of days ago , I didn't tell you because I thought you'd get mad but I drove the children to school because it was really cold out. Well I was going to pull away when these boys came up to Inu-yasha and started picking on him. Well you know our son, he jus t put his head down to take it."

" Kagome comes up and starts to defend Inu-yasha . And then she turned the tables on them, calling them " big mean jerks that need to get life's" and then she grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and moved though the kids and went inside. She's got fire when it comes to defending people she considers friends." Happy tears were running down my mates face again because of this Kagome. I kissed them away.

" Its ok my mate our little boy is doing fine now, he's found a friend. Someone's, it sounds like can show him how to stand up for himself or for others and not take the constant abuse that he is always putting up with. And once I teach Inu-yasha how to fight. Kagome will have a strong loyal protector." I told my mate softy as we lay down on our soft bed. I help my mate tight in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I know I'm jumping way ahead into the future, but Inu-yashio I would love to have Kagome be my daughter in law. And the mother of my grand- children." she confessed to me with a soft sign. I smiled down at ,y mate, who had those lovely stars of hope in her eyes again. I couldn't help but love her.

"Your already to deem Inu-yasha's wife and mate? Because you know we dog demons mate for life and we tend to live a long, long time." I told her.

"Yha I've been meaning to ask whys Inu-yasha growing up like a regular human?" she asked.

" Because demons even, half demons grow until their 30 year of age and hopefully he finds his mate by then. So that they can stay at the age forever together like us. Even though I meet you when I was 698 years of age, you were 28 so I had to years before you stopped aging." I told my mate.

" I believe he has already found his mate." My mate said drossy then she fell asleep against my chest. I pulled her closer to keep her warm.

" I think she has as well my love. Sleep tight and safely my beloved." I wisped in to her ear. As I kissed her neck softly, right over my mark of possession.

One more chapter and my wrists are killing me

And my back hurts….but I still got it up! Even if it took

All day…..Please for my acing wrists and back please re-view….

And please don't talk about my spelling I know I suck. sorry it was underline, not my fult I swear.


	5. Sad Eye's

CowgirlUSA: Thanks about the good comments. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. I have been writing it since the first day of school. So I have been worrying on it for a long time. So I'll give you the best advice I can, keep reading!

Zazolia: thanks for reviewing. I will keep up the up-dates as well as I'm able. Well I got to start the next chapter.

Inu-ears: sorry I shorted your name but I have to start type the next chapter. I hope you love the rest of my story. I think I'm going to finish this story before putting up another one of my fanficts.

Next day, Narrator

Kagome was running late. She was in her bed room franticly stuffing items in to her small back pack with what she though she and Inu-yasha might need. When she was all packed, and knew she had every thing she needed. Kagome ran to get her jacket. Her mother cam in and hugged her.

" You be careful and have fun. Be polite and stay out of trouble." Rose told her daughter.

" I know mommy! I love you. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Kagome ran all the way to Inu-yasha's house. Kagome hoped she wasn't to late. She knocked on the door and waited until Inu-yasha's mother opened the door and ushered her in.

"Welcome Kagome! You can hang up your coat and go up to Inu-yasha's room he's waiting there." Lilly Inu-yasha's mom told her. Kagome knotted.

" I hope I'm not late. I'm so sorry if I keeping you waiting." Kagome said as she looked up at Lilly with big sad eyes. Lilly's heart instantly melted and she knelt down and pulled the little girl in to her arms.

" Oh, sweetly don't worry. As long as you got here safe that's all the matters, darling. Now why don't you go up and say hello to Inu-yasha he was worried about you." Lilly said beaming down at Kagome.

She knotted and ran of up the stairs to see Inu-yasha.

Later at 7pm.

Kagome and Inu-yasha were playing knights again when they heard the front door open down stairs.

" Daddy's home! Kagome come on you have to meet my daddy!" Inu-yasha exclaimed happily. He got up and toughed on her arm trying to pull her to the door, but she wouldn't bug.

" No I'm scared! What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he throws me out of his house!" Kagome whimpered.

" My dad's cool! You'll like him Kagome I promise. It doesn't look like you have a choice I can hear him coming up the stairs." Inu-yasha told her. The door opened before Kagome could say any thing. Kagome stared at the man in front of her. He was TALL! The looked like Inu-yasha but older with two purple strips on his cheeks and a crescent moon in the middle of his for head. Kagome gulped as she noticed that he had the same golden eyes.

" Why, hello you must be the Kagome I've heard so much about. it's a pleaser to finally meet you. I'm Inu-yashio, Inu-yasha's father." Inu-yashio smiled gently down at the little black haired girl that was trying deservedly behind his son. Inu-yasha pushed Kagome in front of him. Kagome stared up at the big man with long silver hair just like Inu-yasha's.

Kagome extended a shaking hand toward the man, trying desperately to be brave. Becouse she knew that Inu-yasha would be happy if she and his dad liked each other.

" H- hello..." Kagome whispered in a small voice that wavered.

" Come on I hate formalideds!" Inu-yashio said as he gathered Kagome up in to his strong arms and huged the small girl. " I've heard so many goog things about you! It truly is a pleaser to meet you!" Inu-yashio said in his deep voice. Trying to soth the little tremboling girl in his arms. Then he bent down and picked up Inu-yasha and slung him up in to his other arm. so that he was holding both children.

" Well my little warriers, how are you going to get away from me? Before the tickle monster attckes?" He asked. Inu-yasha and Kagome laghed as they struggled to free themselfs from the strong arms of Inu-yashio.

Later that night. Inu-yashio

" Hay, Lilly I think our to warriers crashed. I'm going to check on them." I told my mate. she laughed and shook her head.

" I was wondering how long it would take beforethey passed out." Lilly said with a smile, " So what do you think of Kagome?" She asked me.

" I think she's shy when you first meet her, but when she gets to know you. and understands you won't hurt her. She's a little spit fire. I might get ahead of myself too, and say she's my son's mate. But I can't help but note the pain in her eye's some time's. I said to my mate who agreed.

I'm so sorry its sort but I have to go. But I thought I'd

up-date to keep you all happy.


	6. sad story

" I wonder what could have happen to her to make her so sad?" My mate asked. I knotted my agreement. As we walked in to the living room where Inu-yasha and Kagome were set up to watch their movie we had to stop and smile softly at the seen before us. They lay on the floor both sleeping. Kagome had her head resting on Inu-yasha's stomach. While one of Inu-yasha's hands was barrier into Kagome's raven colored locks. In Inu-yasha's other arm was Kagome's puppy. He had pulled it tight to his chest. Kagome had both her arms wrapped around Mr. Puppy.

"Oh my Gods that's so cute!" my mate whispered to me. I looked closely at Inu-yasha. He had a soft little smile on his lips. It was the first time I had see a smile on my little pups face while he slept and not a frown as nightmare's plagued him. I prayed to any Gods that would listen. Prayed that he never losses the girl.

Christmas Eve. Inu's parents.

Kagome's mom Rose

Rose walked in to the house behind her daughter. And was greeted by Inu-yasha's parents. Soon Kagome and Inu-yasha had gone up stairs leaving the grown ups by them self's in the living room. Inu-yashio was watching TV as the girls talked, but he had to ask.

" Where's your husband?" Inu-yashio asked out of the blue. Rose stop talking and got a sad look in her eye's.

" He died two years ago." she said, Lilly gasped.

" I'm so sorry!" Lilly whispered, eye's wide with shock. " Kagome never told me." Lilly exclaimed.

" No I don't suppose she would. You see Darren died in a car crash about this time of the year." Rose said softly.

" How horrible. I can't imagine the pain it must have been to loss your husband!" Lilly said softly.

" How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking." Inu-yashio asked. Ross shook her head.

" Well, it was a cold night and apparently there was ice on the roads. There was a bridge that my husband always took to so to town. Well on the bridge was even more slippery. Snow was heavy and vision was low. I told him not to go to the store but he said it wasn't a big dell. His car went out of control and his car went of the bridge. His car crashed into the frozen lake. The wind shield broke and a piece of glass impaled my husband in the head. He died instantly. But you see I thought Kagome was in her bed throw this. But Kagome had snuck in to his car. Kagome always tried to go every where with her father. I thought she was a sleep. Well from what I hear, Kagome must have spent the rest of the night in the car that had water slowly seeping up in to the car. Can you imagine what it must have been like? Stuck in a car with ice water slowly seeping up, and you fathers dead body lying a few feet from you? When the scouda team finally pulled her out of the bloody water was up to her neck. She has a scare on her shoulder from some glass that had gotten imbedded in her shoulder. It was estimated that she had been in there for nine hours." Ross said softly looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

" My god how tribal!" Lilly whisperer hoarsely.

" That happy little girl spent nine hours of hell and yet she smiles? How could she smile after what happened to her? How can she be that brave?" Inu-yashio asked in a deep but soft voice.

" Yes, I know how you feel. When the death took its toll on me, Kagome always made me smile. She was always bringing me flowers and making me things. When I would crawl on to my bed and cried Kagome would crawl up on to the bed with me and cradle my head in her lap. She always tried to make me happy. What IU most regret is that for a full month my body just shout down. And my little five year old feed me and helped me do everything. She cooked, she cleaned and took care of shopping. that's why I call her Angel. She saved my life." Ross said softly as tears came down her face. " I'm so sorry I… I started balling. It just I lover Kagome. She looks and acts just like her father." Ross whispered.

" No it fine you have reasons to be sad. It's perfectly fine." Lilly said as she hugged the other woman close to her. Inu-yashio was in shock. That little raven haired girl had to go throw her fathers death and take care of her sad mother? How could she be so happy?

No one noticed the little fighter on the stair way. The fighter that looked on with sad and shocked little golden eyes.

Later that night.

Kagome ran over and got Inu-yasha's present form her coat pocket and ran back up stairs to Inu-yasha's room.

" Inu-yasha!" Kagome called. Inu-yasha got up from the floor where he had been playing with his nights.

" What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome pulled him over to his bed and pushed him don so that he sat on the bed. She set the present she had gotten him on his lap. Inu-yasha looked up at Kagome with shinning eyes, they were almost watering.

" I- It's for…me?" Inu-yasha asked starring up at her.

" I hope you like it." Kagome said shyly.

" Can……..I open it now?" He asked.

" Yha, go ahead. I really, really hope you like them." Kagome said. Inu-yasha ripped of the red paper and cut of the top of the box with his claws and opened the box. He pulled out some tissue paper and found a new red cap. The front had a picture of a demon dog transformed. Under the picture were the words. " do you really want to mess with me?"

" Look under the bill." Kagome said a little nervous again that he hadn't like it. Inu-yasha flipped it over and saw the words sown in to he hat.

"_To: Inu-yasha _

"you're the best friend any one could have!

Love, Kagome.

" look deeper into the box." Kagome told him. Inu-yasha grabbed the rest of the tissue paper. He pulled out a caller. It was red and had a silver tag that said, 'Mr. Puppy.'

" Mommy had to go step by step with me to make it. And to stick the words in to the hat. It was my first time sowing and I made a couple mistakes. So we had to wash it to get the stains out." Kagome said.

" Stains?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome for the first time pulled of her light blue cotton gloves. And showed Inu-yasha she hands. Inu-yasha gapped at her hands. They were covered in gauss. Parts of her palms were bruised.

" I'm not very good at sowing….." Kagome whispered, and trailed of. Inu-yasha grabbed her hands and being very gentle he pulled her in to his small arms and held her to his small chest. He couldn't understand, his heart felt all warm and fuzzy. When ever he was by Kagome he felt this funny feeling.

"oh, Kagome you shouldn't have tried to sow. I'd have love you gift if it didn't have the sowing." Inu-yasha told he tightened his arms. He let go of he and gently rubbed her bruised palms.

" But I wanted to do something extra special for you, because this is our first Christmas together. I wanted to make you happy. It was worth some pain to see you smile." she said to him. Inu-yasha couldn't stop the tears that burned behind his eye's. Inu-yasha put the caller and the hat down. He once again pulled Kagome in to his small chest.

" Thank you some mush. I love them you're the best." Inu-yasha told her. He couldn't believe Kagome had done such a thing for him. Then he remembered her present was in his sock dour. Inu-yasha realest Kagome and Went to get her present. He found the box wrapped with blue paper and a silver bow. He ran back to Kagome and handed it to her.

" Go on open it!" Inu-yasha encouraged Kagome. She smiled up at him. Inu-yasha couldn't take his eye's from Kagome's beaten hands. As she carefully ripped open the paper to her present. Inu-yasha couldn't help but noticed how Kagome wincesed every time she had to struggle to get the paper of. Inu-yasha felt so bad, because he felt he was the one causing her pain. He quickly cut of the paper the rest of the was and slid a claw to open the box for her. Kagome smiled up at him and thanked him.

Kagome pulled out a toy knight. It was a girl knight. She had black hair and a long sword. She had shiny silver armor with blue trim.

" It's for when we play knights. You Don't have to be a boy knight any more. I hope you like her." Inu-yasha said shyly.

" Oh, Inu-yasha I love her. I'll name her Kate." Kagome said happily. Inu-yasha smiled happily. Inu-yasha smiled brightly.

" I got you something ease look deeper! Go on. I hope you love it to." Inu-yasha told her. Kagome found a silver angel pendent on a small silver chain. The angel had her wings raised, and she was warring a dress that flowed. made out of silver for the dumb people how though it was cloth Kagome looked in to Inu-yasha's nervous eye's.

" You don't like it. I know I picked it out at Target when my mommy and daddy and me went shopping. I didn't have mush money-" Inu-yasha was cut of when Kagome throw her arms around his neck.

" It's beautiful! I love it so mush I will ware it all ways." Kagome said looking up at Inu-yasha with shinning eye's.

" Inu-yasha! Kagome! Time for dinner." Inu-yashio yelled up the stairs. Kagome ran and put her gloves back on and they both went down to dinner together.

After dinner.

"Kagome, if your done you can go up to Inu-yasha's room if you like, dear." Lilly told her.

" Thank you I will go now." Kagome said as she head to the stairs. But her mothers voice stopped her.

" Kagome gather your things up we'll have to head home soon angel." Ross said.

" Ok, mommy!" Kagome piped and then was gone.

" Mommy can I Talk to you in the kitchen?" Inu-yasha asked. Lilly blinked at her son.

" Why, Yes Inu-yasha come. I'm free now." Lilly told her son, ceruose to see what he wanted. Inu-yasha and Lilly entered the kitchen, Lilly turned to Inu-yasha.

" What is it Inu-yasha?" Lilly asked.

" Mommy you know that hand cream that daddy gets for you to help your hands when their chapped?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes I do Inu-yasha. What is it that you want?" Lilly asked again.

" I know your almost out and daddy is going to bring you some more soon, so can I have the rest of it Please! I really Need it." Inu-yasha begged.

" Why do you need it?" Lilly asked.

" I'll tell you when you and daddy come to tuck me in to night. I promise I'll tell you everything but I really need the cream?" Inu-yasha told her.

" Ok I'll get it for you." Lilly said as she disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later. She handed him the bottle and he took it.

" Thank you mommy." Inu-yasha said and ran out of the kitchen.

Inu-yasha watched Kagome sliding on her coat. Inu-yasha went up to her and shoved the little pink bottle in to her hands. She looked up at him.

" What's this Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

" My mommy said that I could have it and I'm giving it to you. It will help with the pain in your hands and will heal you faster. Try some when you get home." Inu-yasha said looking at the ground. Kagome put the bottle in to her pocket.

" Thank you for every think Inu-yasha. No matter what any one says, you're the best friend any one could have!" Kagome exclaimed and she got up on her tippy toes. And kissed Inu-yasha on the cheek.

" I got to go, Marry Christmas! Inu-yasha." Kagome yelled as she ran out the door. Inu-yasha touched his cheek and blushed. A small smile formed over his little lips.

Bed Time:

Lilly and Inu-yashio were tucking Inu-yasha in.

" So are you going to tell me why you asked for my hand cream?" she asked. As she sat on hi bed.

" You asked for your mothers lotion?" Inu-yashio asked also sitting down.

" Well… When I opened my present from Kagome's gift to me, I found a hat." He pulled the hat from under his pillow and showed it to his mother. " Flip it over." He told her. Lilly read the sown words and signed.

"That's so cute. She had this costume done for you." Lilly said, but Inu-yasha shock his head.

" When I asked her about it she said that it took her forever, and she kept making mistakes. She had to keep washing it to get the stains out." Inu-yasha looked at them. Inu-yashio lifted an eye brow.

" Stains what stains?' Inu-yashio asked.

" I asked her the same thing. Kagome took of her gloves and showed me her hands. They were covered in gauss, and had bruises on her palms. She said she wasn't good at sowing. I asked her why? She said it was worth it to see me smile and be happy." Inu-yasha finished and looked up at his parents.

" I was wondering why she wore gloves at dinner. Oh, the poor little thing and you though some of my hand cream would ease the pain didn't you.?" She asked. Inu-yasha knotted.

" That's my boy always the gentle man! Your defiantly your fathers son." Inu-yashio said proudly as he ruffled Inu-yasha's hair. " You get to sleep now my son. I love you." Inu-yashio said as he leaned down and kissed Inu-yasha's for head.

" Good night Inu-yasha. I love you to." Lilly said as she to kissed his for head. Inu-yasha snuggled in to his blankets. His red on top.

" I love you to mommy, daddy. Good night." Inu-yasha said as they walked out. He pulled Mr. Puppy close to his chest. His heart felt funny as if it was tingling. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see Kagome again.

Sorry for the wait, school sucks. Thanks to every one

Re-viewing. I don't own Inu-yasha and co. not that I wouldn't buy

An umpalumpa from Willy Wanka and go steal Him……..


	7. 12th grade bummers

12th grade bummers.

Last day of school

Kagome and Inu-yasha were walking to their high school on a rainy morning, dark clouds covered the sun.

" Kagome I'm so sick of every one making fun of me." Inu-yasha said with a signed.

"Don't listen to them! You can't!" Kagome protested. Inu-yasha shook his head. He looked over at Kagome as they entered their school, she was so beautiful. He blue-black hair handing down to her waist in gentle waves. Bluish gray eyes that could see through the toughest of hearts. God how he wanted to tell her he loved her. That he had loved her for years. To tell her that she was his only reason for living this long.

Inu-yasha signed again as he straitened his black trench coat. After the endless years of being picked on and made fun of he had, had finely enough. He went gothic. He got in to more fist fights, he won them all, but fighting made Kagome sad. She'd cried once, after he had beaten down a guy for making fun of him. Her tears broke his heart, so he didn't fight until it was necessary. He had also learned swords man ship. His sword was made from the fang of his father.

Today Inu-yasha had on his baggy black pants with chains going every were. Black boots that had silver bat clips going up them. His black trench coat with a picture of a red bloody skull on the back and silver skull buttons going up the front. A black red spiked dog collar on an inch of leather, and of course his red hat the Kagome gave him. Black eye make up came down his checks in streaks that represented tears, and black lip stick.

He had wanted to pears his ears, but Kagome had talked him out of it. In reality Kagome only had to ask him not to and he wouldn't have. But Kagome went in to this whole speech on why she shouldn't pears his ear. He could feel his cheeks grow red, she had said his ears were to cut to pears.

He looked over at Kagome as this memory came to mind. She wore a black shirt that went down to the floor, and had a slit in both sides that went up to her waist. From about her mid thy you could see red under silk skirt. The black cloth was tied like a corset about a hand length a part on both sides. On her legs she wore black knee high, high heel boots, with silver bat clips like his. On her upper body she wore her trench coat that went down to her ankles unclosed so that you could see a black leather corset. He drench coat had a chained black angel in the back the was bleeding. Inu-yasha blushed when he saw the angel neck lace she always wore that he had given her.

They got their stuff and headed for their first hour class. Some one came up behind Inu-yasha and shoved Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha wasn't suspecting it and his books and stuff fell to the floor.

" Well dog turd, what the fuck are you doing back in my fucking halls, You gothic freak!" Kouga snarled. Inu-yasha turned and faced Kouga.

"What the hell do you want?" Inu-yasha snarled right back. Kouga and Inu-yasha got toe to toe, face to face. Kouga shoved Inu-yasha again.

" Mutt-face how many time's to I have to tell you not to be by my woman? You've corrupted her enough as it is!" Kouga yelled. Inu-yasha growled and raised his fist ready to punch Kouga in the face, but Kagome grabbed his fist. He turned and looked at her. Kagome squeezed in-between the two of them.

" Kouga! I told you not to ever make fun of Inu-yasha! I'm not, nor will I ever be your woman or your any thing! Inu-yasha has never corrupted me. The only one I see that's corrupting is you!" Kagome said angrily. She pushed at Kouga's chest, but he grabbed her hands and kept them there. Kagome freaked out and tugged at her hands.

" Kagome… I love your spirit. So kind to those you care about, yet so fiery when you need to defend them. You will be my mate." Kouga said smugly. Inu-yasha snarled and shoved Kouga away from Kagome.

" DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FUCKEN BASTERED! SHE SAID SHE'S NOT YOUR ANY THING SO BACK OF!" Inu-yasha growled as he put Kagome behind him.

" Inu-yasha…." Kagome whispered.

" Don't you worry Kagome I will save from this half-breed bastered freak! Got that you gothic mutt face Kagome is mine. Come on Kagome you can't possible like this half-breed freak!" Kouga boasted. Kagome grabbed Inu-yasha's raised hand that he intended to strike Kouga with and pulled him away.

Why are you always protecting Kouga? Do you like that wolf shit?" Inu-yasha asked at lunch. Kagome shook her head. Inu-yasha's heart secretly bounding at how close they were. And yet so far away.

" I don't like him at all." Kagome informed him.

" Then why do you always protected him?" Inu-yasha asked.

" I don't protect him, I'm protecting you. Can't you see that?" Kagome asked softly.

" How are you protecting me?" Inu-yasha asked, could it mean that Kagome feels more for me than friendly affection? No never. Never would she like some one like me that way.

" I'm protecting you from getting kicked out of school. From getting in trouble with your parents. And if you beat up Kouga every one will know what they say about you is true!" Kagome replied softly. He shook his head.

" What if they say about me is true? That I'm stupid and a freak, know I know I'm---- Oh, Kagome I want you to have Me. Puppy should any thing happen to me." Inu-yasha said in a depressed ton. Kagome got scared at this.

" What do you mean?… Inu-yasha your not in trouble are you?" Kagome was freaking out.

" No.. I just….. I just want you to have him if any thing….. Happens to me." Inu-yasha said softly and walked away.

Small chapter but I don't have time!

About stains, Its BLOOD! For those how don't know.

Sorry to Kouga fans out there.


	8. Ever silent moon

As Inu-yasha walked away, he herd Kagome shout at him.

" Don't you dare believe them Inu-yasha! Not a word! You will always have Your mom and dad, my mom. And you know I will always stand by you! Were all hear for you!" Kagome told him.

Inu-yasha had to smile. That was Kagome for you. Always trying to help every one. His smile turned sad. Kagome would never love a half-breed like him. He truly didn't deserve a friend like Kagome. Or any friend for that matter, lest of all Kagome. God's how he wished he just could have kissed her once. Her soft innocent lips always seemed to beckoning him, teasing him of what he could never have. There was more then one sleepless night that he had thought about what their wedding would have been like.

Over the years as he became a man, he had many wet dreams about Kagome, never any one else. He would wake up panting and hopelessly aroused, and ashamed of what he had done. He felt like he had violated her.

As Inu-yasha turned of the road to go in to the forest, the wind picked up. Inu-yasha couldn't stop the tears falling down his face at the thought he had just had. He would never get to see her beautiful face again. Never to hear her laugh, never to be with her again. To never be at her side again. Inu-yasha had wanted to be at her side when she found a man to love her for her. Even at the thought of some one else having her love and being able to love her, mad him see red, but as soon as the hate and anger fond him it left him. Left him sad beyond come pair.

Inu-yasha had wanted to be there for her when she got married to her loved one. To just hold her hand as she brought her beautiful pups in to life, they would be the mostwonderful little pups in the whole wide world. Because they were made from Kagome. And no matter what he would have treated the pups as his own. Even thou his demon side screamed almost in agony at the thought of Kagome fat with another males pup. Having intercourse with another male. He couldn't bring himself to call it love making.For Inu-yasha knew that he would never have children. Kagome would always been in his heart, always be his mate. Dog demons were faithful to the death and even beyond. To Inu-yasha only two women were alive, his mother and Kagome.

Inu-yasha was sick of being made fun of. He could not bare the thought of how he brought down his mother and Father. Kagome. That's why he planned it all out. Inu-yasha had gathered every thing he needed. Things he needed to end his life. End it.

Inu-yasha dug in to the pocket of his trench coat, and pulled out the list. It was a neatly folded piece of paper that had blood and tear stains on it. Blood from when he had cut him self over and over, just to watch the cut heal its self in seconds. No matter how deep he cut it healed. Witch made Inu-yasha think about how to keep the cuts open. He had come up with wiring them open with bob- ware.

Inu-yasha's list.

3 yards of bob- wire

One dagger.

12 feet of heavy rope just in case

As Inu-yasha walked in to the secret clearing of his, he looked up at the full moon. No one knew of his secret place except for Kagome, and she wouldn't find him in time. Inu-yasha took out the stuff he had hide. And set up for what would happen next. Inu-yasha rolled up the sleeve's of his trench coat. He wanted to be berried in his trench coat. Inu-yasha took his dagger and using all his strength he cut his left arm until the blade grinding against his bone, he dragged the blade in tight circles around his arms from the top of his bicep to his wrist. Blood flood freely down his arm so mush so that you couldn't see past the flowto the flash that lay beneath the hideous scarlt redriver.

Inu-yasha quickly grounded a yard and a half of bob- wirein to his disfigured arm to keep open his wounds on his left arm. Than fallowed the same thing on his right arm, only having an little trouble. He was getting drowsy and his bloody left hand kept slipping on the hilt of the dagger.

Inu-yasha lye down on the floor and just stared up at the darkening sky. Feeling calm, as blood pooled around him. It formed a huge puddle under him. Inu-yasha could taste blood rushing into his mouth. It over flood, and burst from his lips as he gasped for breath. The dark blood ran down his chin and neck in small rivers to join in to the ever growing puddle under him. Slowly Inu-yasha felt more drowsy. His eye lids felt like lead.

Inu-yasha stared up at the moon. " Kagome….. You will never…..know how….your best friend-----….. Loved you…….How he….loved….you……….for years…." Inu-yasha cough and wheezed on blood, as he told the ever silent moon. Some people say you see your like before you die, some say you see the things you' veforgotten, Inu-yasha didn't care. He was content as a picture of Kagome's smiling face came in to his mind. He closed his eye's and let his head fall side ways in to the scarlet red puddle.

Sigh, Inu-yasha sound so like me, I put a little of

My self in to Inu-yasha. Its sad when you do

Write a list…I should know…


	9. Poem: Life of the Lonely

Kagome panted as she ran home. She felt as if some thing was terribly wrong. The wind picked up, blowing Kagome's hair around her like a black cap. She was confused, Inu-yasha always walked her home. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that fell down her checks. Inu-yasha. He had sounded so broken. His eye's so hollow. Kagome couldn't stop the sob that chocked her throat. Kagome sighed and rubbed her tears away with her sleeve, as she came to her house.

Kagome walked in and ran strait to her room avoiding her mom. She was glade she had ran home. Kagome took of her trench coat, and changed her shirt. She put one a big comfy shirt and a sweater. She combed her hair and curled up in her red and black bed. Kagome pulled her silver dog plushy, that Inu-yasha had given to her for her 13th birth day, to her chest. She looked over at the phone on her night stand. Kagome considered calling Inu-yasha just to check on hem, because something was out of pace she could feel it.

But, Inu-yasha would thing she was an idiot for calling to check up on him. Kagome sighed again and rolled over putting her back to the phone. Some thing cough Kagome's eye. Kagome got up and walked to her dresser. Only a corner of something red was showing out from under her dog statue that was resting on her dresser. Kagome moved her silver dog statue over to find a red envelop. Who ever had hid it there had not wanted it found for some while. On the envelop it had Kagome's name on it, in Inu-yasha's wispy cursive. Kagome quickly opened the envelop and pulled out a folded piece of paper. With trembling hands Kagome unfolded it. She new he must have placed it there this morning, because she dusted under the statue just last night. Why would Inu-yasha put a letter under the statue? Then it came to her.

_" Kagome I want you to have Mr. Puppy if any thing happens to me…….. No, I.. Just want you to have him if any thing happens…to me." _Inu-yasha had been more withdrawn from her of late. How he looked more sad… Kagome freaked and unfolded the piece of paper quickly.

_Kagome if you are reading this I'm gone. Please don't be sad. Don't blame your self. You were the best friend I ever had, my only friend. I will look after you no matter were I end up. I wish some times that I could have been born different. If only I could have been one or the other Kagome, then I could have had a chance. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and father to the end. Please tell my parents that I love them. That I will never for get them. _

Oh, Kagome I feel so empty. I cant ex plain haw I feel. I can only describe it as a hole in my chest. Its eating me Kagome I can't stay. I will miss you, my friend, My only protector. I wrote a poem about how I feel. To help you under stand why I have to die.

"pleas don't take my poem, it's really about me, and I would like it to stay with me…. Its not one of my best but I tied in with how I feel and How Inu-yasha feels. So please don't take my poem."

Life of the lonely 

Can't you see this is not what I'm suppose to be?

Why do you look at me like I'm some kind of freak?

Am I so different that you don't care?

Am I really so different? I can laugh, I can cry. Yet you call me different.

Alone is where I stand. On the lone path in the dark.

My blood would match yours. I bleed just like you.

Some time's I bleed to feel alive.

You look at the marks on my arm in disgust.

Yet when I look. I feel like a freak, but I also see the moment that I felt alive.

What would people say if I told them I wanted to die?

Would they pretend to care? Would they send me away?

This is endless, pointless, existents of a life.

Why do I have to live it? Why cant I just die?

All to soon I feel that hole in side me and I go numb.

Why I'm I so numb?

Why do I hate mirrors? Why can't I just go away?

I hate the hole in my chest. I feel….

I feel so empty………

Come the darkness, come the pain.

Another cut, another day.

Another hole in my soul

Another scare an my wrist.

More tears, more blood

My soul lays broken on the ground.

Shattered and destroyed

My life is not a life.

Death is so close

Never read the words branded on my heart

For you would not understand...

Good bye Kagome take care of your self,

Your friend always,

Inu-yasha

Kagome dropped the letter and ran for the phone, franticly she punched in Inu-yasha's number. After 5 rings Inu-yashio picked up.

" Hello?" Inu-yashio's deep voice answered.

" Hello Inu-yashio, I'm sorry to bother you, but if Inu-yasha there, did he come home?" Kagome asked franticly.

" No, Inu-yasha hasn't come home, are you alright darling?" Inu-yashio asked in his rough deep voice. Kagome freaked.

" sorrycan'texplainhavetofindInu-yashabye!" Kagome yelled as she hung up the phone. Kagome ran over and throw her trench coat on and ran down the stairs. Passing her mother on the way, but didn't stop. Kagome franticly though of a place where Inu-yasha would be. Kagome could only come up with his secret spot in the woods.

Kagome looked up at the dark night sky, wishing Inu-yasha hadn't done any thing yet. She felt the wind against her wet checks. Wet? Kagome hadn't known she had been crying. Her heart beat rapidly. Kagome left the road and ran in to the dark woods, not fearing what ever could be in the dark. No matter how her sides hurt, how much she was pushing her heart and lungs, she never once slowed. Kagome rather have heart frailer than stop.

As she came to the clearing her heart did fail her. She feel to her knees. An historical wail tour it's self free. Kagome was now is shaking. Inu-yasha lay sounded in a dark puddle. Kagome couldn't bring her self to call it blood, she couldn't think that. Kagome got of her knees and ran the rest of the way to his body.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, he looked so peaceful, like he could be just be sleeping. Laying there in the blood, his head tilted to the side so that it lay softly as if the blood was cradling his head. His silver hair spread out behind him as if it was a halo. But his once beautiful silver hair was stained an odd reddish pink color. Some of the old silver stood out. His face was whiter then snow, and it was also stained red. Kagome whimpered at the sight of the dark red blood around his black lips.

Kagome saw his arms and had to turn her had away. She was nauseated at the sight. Kagome pulled our her cell phone and dilled 911, soon a woman's voice answered.

" Hello 911 what's your emergency? " the woman asked.

" My---f---frien--d----… c- committed…s- s- suicide…." Kagome stuttered, finding it had to even talk.

" Madam you'll have to calm down if you want to help you friend. Is your friend male, female, human, or demon? What is your friends name? " the woman asked. Kagome took a deep breath, knowing she had to save Inu-yasha and she would have to me calm.

" He's…. male and a half- demon. His name is Inu-yasha. Please help him!" Kagome tried to stay calm.

" Where are you?" The woman asked. Kagome told her, her location.

" I called an ambulance, but you have to check for Inu-yasha's pulse. Then fallow my instructions. What's your name sweetly?" the woman asked.

" Kagome, I will take is palls now." Kagome says as she turned back to Inu-yasha's body, but she though the trench coat would get in the ways so she took it of, and set it a side. Kagome turned back to Inu-yasha and put a shaking had under his neck, shivering at the feel of dried and wet blood mix that she found there. It was cold, and his skin was Ice cold.

There was a weak pulse. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. He was still alive!

" I've got a Pulse, I've got a pulse!" Kagome said in triumph.

" That's wonderful, but he's not out of the water yet. Can you describe how he's hurt, Kagome?" the woman asked.

" He's got cuts from his biceps, down to his wrists. He's holding the cuts open with bob- wire. He's lost so much blood….. It's every where.." Kagome broke off.

" There's what you have to do. Kagome you have to pull out the bob- wire, the longer it stays in the more blood he losses. Kagome work on that, I know it will be difficult but you have to do this." The woman told Kagome. Kagome put the phone on the ground away from Inu-yasha and put it on speaker.

" Kagome Before you get started find something you can use as a bandaged. Do you have any think?" the woman asked.

" I have a sweater. Will that do?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, take of your sweater and set it far enough so that it wont get bloody or dirty." the woman told her. Kagome did as told, then mover back to Inu-yasha.

Kagome gulped. She picked up on of Inu-yasha's limp arms. Kagome whimpered, It was so cold. Kagome closed her eye's , and grabbed the end of the bob- wire. She was trembling.

" For give me, Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered broken hearted. Kagome ripped the wire from his arm. Blood slated all over Kagome, coating her face as well. Kagome's eye's watered and her teas mixed with the blood on her cheeks. Kagome grabbed Inu-yasha's other arm and yanked out the wire from that arm.

Kagome stumbled over to her sweater and ripped it in to two pieces. She rushed back to Inu-yasha and tied the sweater pieces around his arms. Kagome hung up on the woman, because all she could do now was wait. Kagome was already bloody so she lay down next to Inu-yasha and slipped her arms around is chest, being careful of his arms. Tears ran freely down her bloody cheeks.

" Oh, Inu-yasha. How could you do this to your self? Why did it have to be this way? I will stand with you always, you know that. You can't leave me. I promise if you die, I will fallow. I promised never to leave you alone. Why did you think you could leave me?" Kagome sobbed knowing he nether hear, nor could he answer.

Kagome tightened her hold on Inu-yasha. Afraid that if she let go he would slip between her fingers. She refused to believe Inu-yasha could die. This was the man she had dreamed about marrying, even when she was 6 years old she knew it was Inu-yasha she was going to marry. Then when she had grown she started picturing how their children might look like. They would all have their fathers ears.

Kagome desperately wanted to have a little boy that looked just like his father. She wanted to see Inu-yasha playing out at a park with their child. To see him smile a proud smile at their son, because he had drawn his father a simple picture. Kagome knew Inu-yasha would be a great dad. She had seen him play with little children in the park. How her heart had fluttered those secrete times she had watched him play with the children. Kagome sighed.

" You can't ever die Inu-yasha. If you die you will take every dream I had with you. I love you my best friend. You're the only one I could ever love. My hearts in your hands. For ever and for always. I will never, can never be happy with any one else. So know this, if any thing Inu-yasha, I will never be happy with any one else. If you die you will be a murderer, because it will kill me to let you go." Kagome told ensconces Inu-yasha. Kagome's heart cracked. She closed her eyes, the site of Inu-yasha was just to mush. She was covered in his blood, and she was a lone. If Inu-yasha died before the medics could get here, how could she help him? Could she?

Another chapter, >sigh some times it take's me like 5 hours to write one. I'm so slow at tipping. Again I don't own Inu-yasha and co. wish I side, but I don't. Because if I did. Kikyo would be dead. Inu-yasha and Kagome would already have little Inu's running around. So, you see I can't own them. Thanks for all who up date. Please keep up-dating I like hearing from you all, high light of the day…..


	10. Pain and Summer Days of the Past

Pain and Summer days of the past

In the distance Kagome heard sirens. She could hear foot steps running throw the woods. There were voices calling. Kagome opened her blurry eyes, to find the forest glowing witha red light. The light kept flashing, Kagome's heart raised up in to her throat. Help had arrived. Kagome jumped up off the ground, And ran to the nearest voice. So after only a few steps a bright light was shinned in to her eye's.

" I've found them! Over hear, guys, their over here!" The voice behind the flash light yelled. It was a man's voice. People came rushing in the clearing from all direction. They brought more light in to the dark clearing. Kagome turned her back the light, only to come to face Inu-yasha's limp form at her feet. He was as pail as porsulen. Red seemed to cover his entire body. Inu-yasha's white face was facing Kagome, she could see the line of dry blood thathad seeped throw his black coated lips. She could also see his black eye make up that had smeared and run from tears. In all her years of being his friend, she had never seen Inu-yasha cry.

Kagome couldn't understand. Kagome watched in a trans as the medical people swarmed over Inu-yasha. Kagome backed away. She shook her head. How could life take such a twist, why her best friend? What had he done to deserve such a fate? Why, oh, why not her. Kagome felt nosh anted. She ran. Hands came out of what seemed no where, they grabbed at her, but she kept running to the edge of the clearing. Soon Kagome was on her knee's throwing up. Even after her stomach was empty, she kept having dry spasms.

Hands were rubbing her back soothingly. Kagome looked up in to a face of a police man. He was a demon. Kagome couldn't tell what kind. He was old and had warm, but cold blue eye's. Eye's only a person that had see way to much, could have. The man draped a soft brown blanked over her shoulders.

" There you go, your name was Kagome, wasn't it? I'm Max. Lets you on to the ambulance. Their loading up your friend now." Max said in a soft tons. Kagome knotted her head weakly. Max softly pick Kagome up in to his warm arms. Kagome didn't care if this old demon was a stranger, she needed some one. Most of all she needed Inu-yasha desperately. She snuggled trustingly in to the Max's chest.

Max carried the little girl. To him she seen so small and fragile, so that he couldn't bring himself to call her a woman. She couldn't have been more then seventeen. Still a child. And so was that boy on the stretcher in head of them. It was sad when a child chooses to end their life. The poor children, both them were covered from head to toe in blood. Max got Kagome to the ambulance and looked down at her.

" Kagome do you want to come with me to the hospital in my police car or in the ambulance?" Max asked her. Kagome looked over at the ambulance.

" I cant leave Inu-yasha." Kagome said in a small whisper, that if Max had been human he wouldn't have heard. He knotted. And walked over and set Kagome down in the ambulance. As soon as he backed away the doors were closed and the ambulance speed away. Max sighed and shook his head. He couldn't understand what the world was coming to. When a woman couldn't go alone anywhere with out fear. Parents beating up their children. Children killing themselves…… what was the world coming to? Did he want to know?

In ambulance.

The paramedic's were hooking Inu-yasha up to what seemed like hundreds different mashies. One paramedic came over to take a look at Kagome. He discovered Kagome's hands were ripped and torn from the wire she had pulled out of Inu-yasha's arms. He washed up Kagome's hand's and then bandaged them.

Kagome could only watch this throw hollow eye's. She could see the man's lip moving, but she couldn't hear him. It was like she was dead to the world. The man soon gave up on her and turned back to help Inu-yasha. A woman this time walked across the small space to her. She put Kagome's trench coat in her lap, hoping for a response. But Kagome did nothing. Just sit there and stair at Inu-yasha's limp body. His red stained silver hair hung over the side of the stretcher, making it look like some sickish death curtain.

Kagome wondered absently if she could touch it she would die. She hadn't noticed his ears until now. They were limp, and one was covered in blood. Kagome soon blacked out thinking about the first time she had see those cute little appendages.

It was a hot day. Summer had rolled around, and was in full swing. School was out, and Inu-yasha and Kagome had panned to go swimming in a small lake near their houses. As Kagome and Inu-yasha meet at the corner like they planned, Kagome noticed Inu-yasha was warring his hat.

" Inu-yasha your not planning to go swimming in your hat are you?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

" Well yes I am. It----ah-- ok with you of I ware it right?" Inu-yasha asked.

" Yep, its fine with me. Lets go swimming!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inu-yasha's hand and pulled him to the lake.

They swam until they got hungry than they eat a lunch they had packed. Kagome wondered over to a cliffy area, while waiting for Inu-yasha. All of a sudden Kagome lost her balance and slipped. Kagome screamed as she feel. Before she could fall Inu-yasha was there and grabbed Kagome's hand and gave a yank.

In Inu-yasha's hurry, he used to much strength witch caused them to fall over on to their backs. Kagome was laying on Inu-yasha's small chest. In the fallInu-yasha's hat fell of with out his knowing. Kagome looked up and stared at the fuzzy triangles she saw.

Kagome being like any other 7 and a half year old girl, coed at the sight. She couldn't stop herself. She reached a hand out and rubbed one if the ears. Inu-yasha stiffened and couldn't help himself. He started to purr. But all to soon realized what was going on and pushed Kagome off of him and searched for his hat. As he put his hat on, he looked at Kagome.

" why are you still here?" Inu-yasha asked softly.

" Why am I still here? Why would I leave Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

" well every one that have seen my ears, run away, because I'm a freak." Inu-yasha whispered.

"Well I am your friend. I wouldn't run away from you. Or call you a freak." Kagome told him.

" So you don't hate my ears?" Inu-yasha asked.

" Nope, I like your ears! Their so cute and fuzzy. And you make a cute purring noise when I pet them!" Kagome smiled up at Inu-yasha. She went over to him and hugged him. Inu-yasha slowly rapped his little arms around Kagome. His heart melting at her soft words.

Kagome blinked, one of the men was shaking her. They had gotten to the hospital. Kagome finally seemed to be able to move. She ran along side Inu-yasha's stretcher until they mad got it to the operating room. Where they told her she couldn't go farther. That's also when Kagome broke down. Her shaking got worse. No she had to be strong. Strong for Inu-yasha. Kagome sighed trying to just breath. As soon as she got that under control, a nurse came over to her.

" Will you call the young man's parents? Its all ways best to have a close member of the families brake news like this. So if your up for it the phone's are over there." the nurses said as she patted Kagome on the shoulder.

Kagome knotted and walked to the phone. It had to be mid night. Kagome didn't want to tell Inu-yasha's parents what had happened, but she must. They had been like a second set of parents to her. Kagome sighed and walked over to the phone. She didn't know if she could talk, her throat felt so tight. Kagome pick up the phone and dialed Inu-yasha's number.

"Hello?" Lilly answered. Kagome gulped, she knew she could never tell Lilly.

" L----Lilly--is---- Inu--- Inu-yashio t-there?" Kagome asked in a broken stutter.

" Kagome are you alright baby? What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly----I-I really n-need to talk to Inu- Inu-yashio." Kagome whispered in to the phone. Gods, how hard she was trying to start sobbing again.

" Ok, Baby let me go get him." Lilly said, she put the phone on the table still on. And Lilly ran up stairs. She burst in to the study where Inu-yashio was reading. He looked up at her as she entered.

" What is it mate? What's wrong?" He asked.

" Kagome's on the phone. She won't talk to me, she keeps asking for you. Oh, Inu-yashio hurry she sounds so…..so broken." Lilly broke of. Inu-yashio was already running for the door.

Inu-yashio leaped over the top banister to land perfectly on his feet. Lilly right behind him, on the stairs. He got to the phone.

" Kagome sweet heart are you still there baby?" Inu-yashio asked in a soft voice.

" Inu---- Inu-yashio p-please get Lilly o-out of the r-r-room." Kagome asked in a broken whisper.

" Lilly leave, don't ask why, just go. I will find you after. OK, Baby she gone. Now what's wrong?" Inu-yashio asked, trying to keep his voice soft. Even though his heart was pounding. Inu-yasha wasn't home yet. That was so unlike Inu-yasha.

" I-Inu…..yasha." Kagome sobbed softly on the other end. Inu-yashio's heart stopped.

" Kagome what's wrong with Inu-yasha." Inu-yashio asked franticly.

" H-He t-tryed co-committed su… suicide." Kagome whimpered at that word.

" GOD DAMNIT, Kagome where are you!" Inu-yashio asked.

" The…state h-hospital." Kagome answered.

" We'll be there as soon as we can, hold on Kagome!" Inu-yashio said as he hung up.

Re-veiw... sorry if this chapter isn't that exitting. It was made to give a little back round. And stuff like that Next one will be more exiting, promise. sorry about my grammer and spelling, I'm in honers English and I still cant spell, thank God we didn't cover spelling, or I'd be failling...


	11. Saddness, Rage, and Fear

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone and slumped against the wall. Slowly she slide down to sit on the floor. Pain ran throw her whole body. Kagome stared at her bandaged hands. Her heart felt like it was being ripped a part. Kagome whimpered, as she cradled her head in her hands. Her life seemed like it was on a run away train, that just reached the peak of some horrible mountain. No matter what Kagome did she couldn't shake the feeling that some thing bad was going to happen. Kagome started shaking again.

A nurse came in to the phone area. Kagome stared up at her with hollow eye's.

" Miss, Your friend just came out of the operating room. You may go up to see him now. His room number is 278 on the second floor. Miss are you sheer your alright?" The nurse asked in a conserved voice. Kagome just knotted and got slowly to her feet. She walked pass the nurse like a zombie.

She went to the stairs. Kagome wouldn't take the elevator. The stairs would giver her time to think about the painful emotions swirling in her heart. Kagome walked throw the door that lead to the stairs. The stairs were simple cement steps, with a navy blue medal pole as a rale. The lights flickered on and off. Kagome signed and started up the stairs. She felt warm air on the back of her neck. She spun around, but no one was there. Kagome's heart was bounding so hard. Hands came around her from behind her.

Kagome tried to scream, but one of the hands came up and covered her mouth. She was pulled back in to the shadows. Kagome was shoved up against that brick wall, with crushing force. Blue- gray eyes meet flaming reddish blue eyes. Kagome gasped as she looked at the face of Kouga. His face was twisted in furry. She gulped. Fear gripped her heart tight. _ for people that don't understand the blue red, think. Kouga is really, really mad._

" K- Kouga…." Kagome whispered. Kouga grabbed her by the front of the shirt and shoved her against the wall. Lifting her of her feet to hold her up on the wall.

" You fucking bitch. Your that dog shits hoe aren't you? He might not have taken your madden head yet, but he's fondled you hasn't he! You proudly lie down and let him suck you. You fucken slut! Your mine, you stupid bitch! MINE!" Kouga yelled in her face as he smashed her back against the wall over and over.

"Kouga I'm not-" Kagome was cut of as Kouga smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, using him demonic power. Her head jerked to her side and smashed against the wall. Blood dripped down her chin. Kouga grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. He brought his lips down in a bruising kiss. He forced is vile tongue in to her mouth before she could stop him. Kouga set her feet back on the ground and brought up a hand to hold her jaw. Making sheer she couldn't bit his tongue, or turn her head away.

Kagome pushed at his chest, but to no avail. Kagome panicked, She brought up her knee as hard as she could and drove it between his legs. Kouga, who had been fully aroused, yelled like a little girl. Kagome took her chance and ran up the stairs. Tears ran down her face a new. She felt so violated. So unclean.

Kagome run out the door and ran to one of the doctors. She didn't stop, but ran right in to his chest.

" Young lady what do you think your doing." The doctor asked.

" I- I - I was almost rapped. In the------ the stair well." Kagome cried in to his chest.

" What! By who? Are you all right?" The doctor asked.

" I'm f- f- fine. It was Kouga Toshie. P- Please don't let h- him get me." Kagome begged the man.

" You go to the room you were going to. And I will have people look for him and call police. I know this Kouga. I will help you." The doctor said. Kagome knotted and ran to Inu-yasha's room. She stopped just out side his door. Kagome took a moment to just breath, and calm down. She was nervous. Inu-yasha would be up by now. Kagome gathered up her courage, witch was very hard to do after being so violated.

Kagome slowly opened the door and peered in. Inu-yasha was sitting up in bed and looking down at his bandaged arms. The bed sheets were white, like every thing else in the room. He was wearing, from what she could see, a navy blue t- shirt, with pj like pants. Kagome gulped and walked it. Inu-yasha's head came up immediately as she walked in. He stared at her with his intense golden eye's. He still had blood in his hair and Kagome knew she still had blood on her.

" Kagome…." Inu-yasha whispered. Just hearing his voice set her of. Kagome ran the rest of the way to him and crawled on to the bed and hugged Inu-yasha. Being again careful of his arms.

" Inu-yasha I was so afraid that I had lost you! Don't ever do that to me again, moron." Kagome cried in to his chest. Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, not at all caring that his arms stung. " Promise me you won't ever hurt your self again." Kagome demanded against his chest. Inu-yasha sighed and looked down at Kagome. One of his hands stroked her obsidian hair.

" Kagome.." he said again.

" Promise me! Damn it, Promise me!" Kagome sobbed. Her tears were destroying him. Inu-yasha kissed the top of her head.

" I promise." Inu-yasha whispered to her. Kagome looked up at him. And tried to smile, but she couldn't. Kagome pulled away from him, and put her hands in her lap.

" They told me that you found me…..and saved me." Inu-yasha said. His eyes instantly seeing the divested look in her eye's. Kagome only knotted. Inu-yasha knottiest that her hands were bandaged and her arms bloody. " Kagome what happened to your hands?" he asked.

" some one had to pull out the wire, and I was the only one there." Kagome said in a small voice. Inu-yasha grabbed her arms and pulled her back in to his chest.

" I'm sorry Kagome. I never wanted you to get hurt." Inu-yasha whispered. Tears prickled in his eye's. He had hurt Kagome. How could she stand even looking at him. " I'll under stand if you don't want to be my friend any more." Inu-yasha whispered.

" Inu-yasha I will always be your friend no matter what. You should know that by now. I- I'm sorry. I should have helped you out more." Kagome said. Inu-yasha hugged her tighter.

" Kagome you have nothing to be sorry for. You were always there for me." Inu-yasha told her. His damaged heart racing, like it always did in Kagome's presence. Kagome. His angel. His heart, he wished he could earn her love. But nothing any one could do, would be worthy of her heart. Inu-yasha closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet sent. But something was of. She smelled of fear… and Kouga! Inu-yasha instantly pulled away.

" Kagome why do you reek of Kouga?" he asked. Kagome looked down hiding her expression behind her bangs. Inu-yasha brushed her bangs away. Her eye's tormented. Inu-yasha felt his stomach sink.

" K- Kouga just a few m- minutes before I got here, trapped me in the stair well." Kagome whispered, as she gazed in to his eye's, un able to look away.

" what did he do to you, Kagome. Answer me." Inu-yasha told her. His in sides were burning. Rage seethed throw him. Kouga would pay. How dare he go any where near Kagome. That mother fucker would pay.

" He kissed me and s- slapped me. I already have some one filling an complaint on him. If they can find him." Kagome told him. Inu-yasha's eye's got a red tint to their gold color. He once again gathered her in to his arms, this time he didn't let go. He leaned back on the hospital bed, taking her with him. Inu-yasha pulled of her trench coat, witch she had put on, and through it across the room.

Inu-yasha pulled the covers over Kagome and him. He hugged her tight to his chest.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Kagome. I'm tiered. And you should go to sleep to. Good night Kagome." Inu-yasha whispered, before falling asleep. Kagome looked up at his sleeping face, oddly reminded of how he looked in the woods. Inu-yasha still had on some of his black make up. So Kagome tore a part of her shirt and rubbed his eye liner of softly. All to soon she came to his black lip stick. She blushed five shades of red as she rubbed it of his lips.

All to soon she heard running in the hall, and then the door flue open. Inu-yashio and a crying Lilly. They hurried over to the bed side. Kagome tried to get up but, Inu-yasha was holding her like she was the last life line he had. She looked up in to Inu-yashio's eye so mush like Inu-yasha's.

Inu-yashio looked in to Kagome's broken eye's. His son was asleep. Inu-yashio when and pulled up a chair and sat down and pulled Lilly down. She was still crying broken heartedly.

" Kagome how is he?" Inu-yashio asked. Kagome signed and stroked a piece of Inu-yasha's hair.

" He just fell asleep. He seemed ok. Inu-yasha will make it." Kagome told him. Inu-yashio knotted.

" He is thanks to you. If you hadn't have found him, he would…… he would…." Inu-yashio broke off, unable to say it. Tears coming to even his eye's. Lilly got up from his lap and walked over and kissed Inu-yasha's for head, then Kagome's.

" I'm for ever in your debt. You've helped my little boy." She whispered.

" As am I. You truly are angel." Inu-yashio told Kagome. Kagome signed and snuggled in to Inu-yasha's warmth. Her eye lids getting heaver.

" Go on, Kagome. It's been a long day for you as well." Inu-yashio said. Kagome didn't have to be told again. Soon she was asleep, the only place where it was safe. But she was not safe night mare's covered her dreams. Soon she was back in the clearing. With a dead Inu-yasha, covered in blood……

Another chapter, Thanks for all the support. It really motivates me to try to up date every day. Or try to.

Some times I just cant. Well re-view please.


	12. Shameful discoveries

PunkSOS- I know how cutting goes. That's why I have to ware a sweater all the time, or a long sleeve shirt. Keep re-viewing. And keep reading. Thanks, its weird talking to some one who cuts too…..

Zazolia- Thanks so much for the support. Its helps me want to write another chapter. So just keep re-viewing. And as before keep reading, the story if kind of mid way though.

InuandKagforever- I'm with 100. The only fan fiction I write is Inu-yasha and Kagome romance. But I couldn't get my story's online, for some reason. But only a little while ago I could. Thanks for re-viewing! Keep it up, and I will try to up-date sooner then if you don't.

EmChi- I'm glad you stopped hurting your self. I wish I could stop, but I can't. I feel so empty if I don't. sign, I really don't know if I'm going to live past this summer….But thanks for re-viewing it means a lot to me. Take care and don't hurt yourself again, after you've stopped.

Demonchik39- Hi, I would say I'm sorry about your friend, but I know how pity goes and I hate it, so I'll just say be strong and write down some thinks, it might help. I don't know if you already do or not, but like the saying I like most, _" Tough times don't last, tough people do."_

Kagome gasped as she woke up, her heart pounding. Her pulse racing, sweat was running down her face. Tears ran down her cheeks. She tried not to wake the boy that was sleeping at her back. Kagome turned in Inu-yasha's arms to snuggle against his chest. She pushed her head under his chin and listened to the deep even beating of his heart. Kagome whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his chest. She nestled her head in to the warmth, that was coming from his chest. Kagome grabbed one of his hands. She fisted her hand in to his silky silver locks. The dream was to much for her. To fresh in her mind.

Kagome signed, she knew holding Inu-yasha like this would make an award situating on the morrow. But she had to be sheer that Inu-yasha wouldn't leave her. To protect him from himself, and others. She wanted to be strong, but with out him, Kagome knew she would feel dead. No one could take him from her. It would be like some one deciding that she couldn't live any more, and then ripping out her heart. Kagome thought insanely about how she could survive a lot longer with out her heart then Inu-yasha. Kagome sighed once more before allowing her self to fall back in to sleep, comforted, the deep musky male sent that was Inu-yasha. Little did she know a pair of old gold eye's were watching every move she made.

Sun shined throw the hospital window. The room was silent, except for the rustling of the white curtains of the hospital room. White ears flickered back and forth, as if seeking for a disturbances. Slowly, golden drowsy eye's opened. Inu-yasha felt a wait on his chest. Kagome was smuggled on to his chest, her head right over his heart. Her mouth was slightly open. Her silken raven hair was spread across his chest. One of he hands was on his left ear, while then other one was grasping his left hand tightly. One of Kagome's legs were in between his. Inu-yasha blushed right up to his roots.

It didn't help when Inu-yasha looked over to see his parents at the table playing cards, looking over at them. Kagome stirred slightly, but snuggled in to his chest more and pulled the covers over her face. Trying in vain to block the sun. At that time a nurse entered pushing a cart with food trays. She went over and handed his parents their trays first, than headed to the bed.

Inu-yasha turned a deeper shade of red as the nurse smiled and gave him a wink, as she set his and Kagome's trays on the side table.

" This one that's blue, is for you. And the purple if for your little girl friend. The difference is that one has human vitamins and the other one is for half- demons. I heard the little sweet heart, throw up all that was in her stomach and she will suffer nightmares for sheer. The poor dear. It was one hell of a day for her. But she took it like a trouper." The nurse smiled softly down at the sleeping form of Kagome.

" H- how was she yester day?" Inu-yasha asked the nurse.

" She looked so broken, I was the one that told her to call your parents. The poor dear had to be strong. Telling something like that to a loved one is always hard. Most people couldn't have done it. That just shows people just how strong her heart is." The nurse said as she left.

Inu-yasha's heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. What had he done to Kagome. Gods, he hoped she would forgive him, for he knew he'd never forgive himself for hurting her. Never in a thousand years would he forget that her had caused her pain The woman he had chosen as his mate. The woman he loved more than life. How did he look in her eye's now? Could he bare to see the hate she must feel for him. A small part of him asked, if she hated him so mush why was she snuggled on his chest?

Inu-yasha shook his head, he couldn't go in to self- pity. It was not his main concern. Kagome's health, was top priority, would always be top priority. To him, the sun would never shine if he got up, any day and didn't see Kagome that day. Inu-yasha sat up slowly laying Kagome's head gently in his lap. He shook her, until she blinked her glazed eye's. Inu-yasha's heart jumped in to his throat at the beautiful vision that lay in his lap. He felt his heart give of almost painful throbs reminding him how mush in love with her he truly was. Every thing seemed to disappeared before his eyes but Kagome.

Kagome blinked up at Inu-yasha, slowly she got up to a sitting position. Only to find out she was sitting between his legs. Kagome instantly went red. She jumped up and off the bed. As soon as she touched the floor, she got woozy and dizzy. She staggered and feel to her knees.

" Kagome!" she could hear her name being called by three people, but she couldn't answer as she feel in to darkness.

Inu-yasha staggered from the hospital bed and picked Kagome of the floor. Ignoring the pain that the action caused in his arms, he sat on the edge of his bed with Kagome in his lap. Inu-yasha couldn't bring himself to let her go, not after seeing her clasps to the floor. Inu-yasha's shaking hand ran throw her inky locks. Inu-yashio and Lilly ran over to the couple on the bed.

Inu-yashio checked her pulse, and eye's. He, signed. Inu-yasha looked up at his father with worried eye's.

" Inu-yasha, she's fine. She's just got a case of malnutrition. She hasn't eaten, and from what we've heard she's gotten ride of what ever in her stomach. Once she wakes up again, make sheer she eats something right away son. Me and your mother are going to go to Kagome's home and explain to her mom what happened. Than we will go home for a few hours." Inu-yashio said as he kissed Inu-yasha's for head then Kagome's. Lilly fallowed his example. They headed for the door, but Inu-yashio stopped. " We will take at noon, Inu-yasha. The doctors said you can go then. We will take then. Good bye my son." Inu-yashio and Lilly left.

Inu-yasha signed. He was in trouble and he knew his mother would start crying again. He shook his head and looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. How he wished he could Kiss her. But she would be afraid, after what that bastered Kouga had done to her. If he ever got his hands Kouga, he would be a wanted man, err, half- demon. Inu-yasha sighed again, he felt the rage and sorrow deep with in his heart again. Inu-yasha continued his strokes on her hair.

Inu-yasha watched as Kagome's eye lids fluttered and she stirred. Kagome looked up at him with her wide blue eye's. she looked so vulnerable, that Inu-yasha felt his protective feelings kick in to high gear. Inu-yasha grabbed the food tray and pulled it closer to him. He grabbed the toast that was on the tray and brought in to Kagome's lips. He pushed the toast against her lips. When she didn't open her mouth, Inu-yasha got frustrated.

" Come on Kagome you need to eat some thing. Or you'll pass out again. Now look your hands are beginning to shake. Come on you can trust me, I could never hurt you, you know that." Inu-yasha told Kagome. She blinked up at him hazily. Inu-yasha could tell she had gone more the five days with little food. Inu-yasha freaked out when he noticed he could feel her ribs though her shirt. Inu-yasha became desperate.

" Kagome when was the last time you eat a proper meal?" Inu-yasha asked franticly. Kagome looked away, but not before Inu-yasha saw the shame in her sad eye's. Inu-yasha shook her. " Kagome answer me now! When was the last time you eat more then an animal cracker size?" Inu-yasha asked her more despite by each second then went by.

" Two and a half weeks…." Kagome finally whispered softly. Inu-yasha slammed the piece of toast back on the tray. Anger and pain ran throw him. How could this happen to this beautiful black hair angel? How could it? Inu-yasha slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifter it until it was just below her breasts. Inu-yasha gasped in denial. She looked like a skeleton. He could easily see every one of her ribs. Dark shadows had formed under each rib. Inu-yasha's heart stopped working and he couldn't breath. Even his demon side howled his denial as his human side screamed.

" why…." was all he could make himself say, and even that came out as more of a sound of anguish then words. Kagome would not meet his eye's.

"I….. I'm u- ugly Inu-yasha a…and I'm fat… I can't understand why you can even hand out with me, o- or look at me…" Kagome whispered. Inu-yasha could only stare at his beautiful angel. How could she say she was ugly and fat? NO! NO! NO! Inu-yasha pulled her closer to his chest, as he pulled down her shirt. He placed his head on top of her and let his tears fall in to her hair. He felt so ashamed of him self. He should have know she was doing this to herself, but all he could think about was how he hurt. He had tried to die when Kagome needed him the most. How could he become a good mate if he couldn't take care of Kagome now?

" I'm sorry its all my fault, Kagome. I should have caught the sighs sooner. I should have been there for you when you needed me the most. Gods, how I hate myself. I tried to leave this world behind me, when you so desperately needed me. I will never forgive my self, now! NEVER! Not for as long as I live. I will keep my promise and never hurt myself again, I vow. I will make sheer you eat something every two to three hours. Until I get you back to the wait standard for your age! And even then I will make sheer you eat 3 square meals a day! You must way only 65 pounds now! God's if you get any lighter there will be nothing left of you." Inu-yasha whimpered. Kagome tried to push at his chest, but was to weak, to even push.

" It's not your fault Inu-yasha." Kagome tried to tell him, but he ignored her completely and grabbed both their trays and picked the piece of toast up again and pushed it against her lips, with more force this time. When Kagome again didn't open her mouth Inu-yasha, snarled.

" Kagome you will eat some thing. Even if I have to shove it down your throat." Inu-yasha told her.

Please re- view. It motivates me to up-date sooner.


	13. Dreams can be a bitch

Keiko Ookami- hi, I hate waiting for chapters as well. I will try to keep up- dating once or even two times now that school's over. Well today's the last day form me its like 4:57am in the morning now…..

EmChi- I'd love to talk to you, but the stupid computer wont let me. As to your questions. Yes I do feel the cuts I make. I focus my self on the cuts, because I always am hallo and empty. If I'm not empty I feel like some one is poking me in the chest with a hot poker. I always feel like there's a hole in my chest.

InuandKagforever- hi, I know how that goes as well, but not that much, when I went to counseling for all my problems I wouldn't tell the damn bitch any think, and yes I'm a girl.

And to every one, sorry for spelling and grammar. I told every one it beginning I suck, ok, please do not comment on it again, I will try my hardest to spell correctly.

" Kagome you will eat something, Even if I have to shove it down your throat." Inu-yasha told her. He pushed the piece of toast against her lips yet again. Kagome looked into Inu-yasha's sad eye's. She knew then that she would not stand a chance when he had that look in his eye's. The look of determination and of self loath. Kagome sighed and opened her mouth and took a bit. Inu-yasha still wouldn't let her get up from his lap.

Inu-yasha held Kagome to his chest, he could feel her ribs against his stomach. He piled, then scolded him self for being weak. For being weak when Kagome obviously needed him to be strong and stand fem. He could have prevented this if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own problems. As he watch Kagome take small bits of the toast, he grabbed a fork with his other hand, from one of the trays and stabbed a sausage with it. As soon as Kagome finished the toast, Inu-yasha started her on the sausage.

Inu-yasha watched on as Kagome ate little bits of food. Inu-yasha shook his head. He promised that from this day forward he would check Kagome's wait and he would never be blind to what Kagome was going through. Never again he vowed, would he let her hurt herself like this ever again. He was afraid to let Kagome down from his lap. If he let her down she would crumple to the floor again.

His felt his demon and human stir. They were in just as much pain as he was. His demon side was crying blood red tears, will his human side was weeping normal salty tears in his heart. So much sorrow, so much pain. Inu-yasha signed as he made Kagome eat the food even of his tray.

Kagome felt stuffed as Inu-yasha stopped stuffing food in to her face. After not eating for two and a half weeks, she felt really tiered and lend back in the warmth of Inu-yasha's chest. Inu-yasha seemed to since, her need to sleep, because soon he was leaning back. Soon Kagome found her self on his chest, laying down. Kagome tried in vain to leave his arms and get of his chest. Inu-yasha growled, the sound vibrated is chest violently. Kagome was trapped harder against his chest, as his arms tightened around her and pulled her more firmly against him.

Inu-yasha moved one of his hands up to cup her head, he pressed it more firmly to his chest. He started to purr. Inu-yasha had done this on may occasions to calm Kagome down, and to send her sleep. Kagome could never stand against the " purr", not the gentle vibrations of his chest, or the soft sound coming from deep with in his chest. She let her lids fall over her tiered eyes. Kagome sighed softly and melted in to Inu-yasha. And she was swiftly lost in dream land.

Inu-yasha couldn't sleep, he had to think. His mind was in a tangled mess. He singed, how could things go to hell so fast. Inu-yasha had thought he was the only messed up one, but he was wrong. How could his beautiful angel be so fucked up. Gods above, why hadn't he noticed? Was he that stupid. Inu-yasha knew noon was coming and that he would have to face his parents. He would not let Kagome come with him. He knew she would ask, but he would not let her. She was already stressed enough. Inu-yasha looked down at his bandaged arms. Even though he was half demon, the cuts would become scares.

They would just be another reason he could never be good enough for Kagome. Not just the emotional reason behind every scare, but the scare's themselves. Kagome deserved some one that wouldn't carry marks of his failed with him every were he went. No, she deserved better then a man that would be scared all his life. But he would keep his promise, he would look after her.

Inu-yasha sighed and looked out the window. The sun shine filtered throw the drapes. Kagome sighed and snuggled as close to him as possible. Her movements drew Inu-yasha's attention. He once again looked down at her. Kagome's head rested above his heart again. It set Inu-yasha's blood on fire. That was how mates showed complete trust to their mate. They would lay their head over their heart, and allow their mate to touch them how ever they pleased. Inu-yasha's heart picked up its beat instantly.

In demon mating, there were only a few ways to show trust. And even less places, where to show trust. The places were the neck, over the heart, sexual places, and appendages. Inu-yasha really didn't let any one else touch his ears, not even his mother. It just felt wrong to have any one else touch them. He blushed, Kagome loved to play with his ears. He would never admit that when she had touched them he had gotten aroused. He had dreamt of her liking and sucking on his ears, kissing their tips.

Inu-yasha remembered his dreams when he woke. In graphic detail. Kagome would hate him if she new how he dreamt of feeling her soft round breast. He had seen them once a long time ago, when they had gone swimming at a public pool. She had almost lost her bikini top. It had up around her neck. Inu-yasha had seen her creamy white breasts. Kagome's pecks were a soft creamy pink color. They were hard little peaks, hardened by the cool water. After that day they hunted his every cream and entered his thoughts frequently.

Inu-yasha felt so mush like a pervert. He was lucky that day he was in the water. He had become as hard as stone. He had also started to pant. His dreams were filled with exiting meetings, and then casual meetings, that turn steamy. Their mating would be slow and tortures. Then turn hot and wild. He would be dominate, but his little innocent Kagome would push him on to his bask and guide him home. She would ride him, and Kagome would play with his ears. Kagome would whisper 'I love you' in to his ears over and over, as she thrusted her hips against his. She would scream his name, as she came. Kagome would ask him to give her a child.

Some of his dreams were milder. Inu-yasha would dream of proposing to Kagome. She would smiled a smile that was just for him. Kagome would run in to his arms. She would kiss him, and let him slide the ligaments ring on her finger. Kagome would let him take her in his arms and spin her around. All the will she would look down at him with love filled eye's.

Then their was his favorite tip of dream. The day they got married. Kagome would church isle looking like a Goddess in simple white gown with a Boca of red roses. His universe would center around her. As hers would around him. Kagome would walk gracefully up to him. They would say their vows in front of any one, yet no one. Their eye's would not waver. Kagome would have tears silently coming down her cheeks, as would he. She would slip on his wedding band and he hers. They would kiss, an dance, not caring who saw. Then they we would go through the mating ritual. Kagome would be his for all eternity, for their souls would be bonded.

Some times he had nightmares. Death would hunt his every step. One day he would come home to find Kagome dead. She would be laying on the cold floor. Deep red blood surrounded her, like a deep lake of death. Inu-yasha would lean down and gather her lifeless body in to his arms. Some time's she would be still alive. Her eye's open and filled with tears. Kagome would be drowning in her own blood. He would run to her side. Kagome would try to whisper things to him, things he couldn't under stand. He would hush her. Inu-yasha knew she was dieing. He told her he loved her over and over. When he felt her life slip away, he would through his head back, and then he would scream. Scream his pain and rage up to the heavens.

He would wake up screaming, and in a cold sweat. Tears would be flowing down his cheeks. His father would run in and also his mother. Inu-yashio would talk to him and calm him down. Inu-yasha would try to get to the phone, he had to call and make sheer Kagome was alive and safe. But his father wouldn't let him. He would sit on Inu-yasha's bed and pulled his son's head on to his lap and wiped the cold sweat and tears from his son's face.

" I know how you feel son. Its alright its only natural for you to be afraid some thing will happen to her. Calm down and try to go back to sleep." Inu-yashio would say, while Lilly could only look on with out understanding. She watched as her mate stroked their son's head to calm him down, avoiding his ears.

Those nights his mother would go back to bed, while Inu-yashio would stay with Inu-yasha. He wouldn't sleep at all after dreams like that. Inu-yasha would fear going back to sleep, so afraid that he would have to watch Kagome die again. His father would stay up with him the rest of the night. He would talk to Inu-yasha trying to get him to relax. Those times happened every once in a while. Inu-yasha dreaded those time's with a passion.

Inu-yasha sighed and gathered Kagome's legs in to his arms. Trying not to wake her she shifted in to a sitting position. He made sheer that Kagome wouldn't wake up. Inu-yasha's stood up and walked out of the hospital. He took a leaping jump and ran across the roof tops. Inu-yasha would take Kagome home first and then head home to face his parents.

As Inu-yasha came with in sight of Kagome's house he dreaded the fact her would have to leave her alone. But he had to. Inu-yasha used the window and walked over to Kagome's red bed. Using his free hand he pulled back the covers, and then gently laid the sleeping Kagome down. Inu-yasha softy laid down her head on to her pillow. He pulled up the red covers, up to her chin. Inu-yasha leaned down and kissed her on her for head.

" sleep well, Kagome. I will see you soon." Inu-yasha whispered. And then he left to face his parents.

Well that's another chapter hope you liked it, not much talking, err, not at all really. Well I got to go and get out of here. Its like 9:35pm. I got home really late, and my mom kicked me off this morning…..Well please re- view. I'm out of here.


	14. A day of sarrow

Thanks goes out to people who review. Sorry about the underlining I swear it wasn't like that when I posted it online. I hate how it does that… It makes people yell at me. Cruse it. Well I've talked to long, lets get in to the story.

Inu-yasha ran up the street and took the corner. Soon he would be at his house. His heart instantly picked up speed, and his adrenalin spiked. Inu-yasha shook his head as he stopped in front of his houses. All of a sudden the house seemed menacing. Inu-yasha gulped and walked up his walk way, he felt like a soldier walking to his immediate death. The soldier that had taking on a suicide mission. That thought lingered in Inu-yasha's mind, maybe there was a connection. Especially when he would have to face his father.

Inu-yasha gathered his courage and walked in. The house seemed empty, but his nose told him his parents were in the living room. He marched on ward. As he entered the living room, both parents looked up at him, with almost broken eye's. Inu-yasha felt his heart plummet to his feet. How could he do this to his parents. Inu-yasha had know that they would be sad for a while, but not this. Never this. The look in their eye's made him feel like he was watching them carry the world on their shoulders. He felt so rotten, so unworthy of their love. Inu-yasha didn't deserve parents like them.

" Inu-yasha, have a seat." Inu-yashio whispered calmly, but Inu-yasha felt the pain in that soft voice. He couldn't have said how much Inu-yasha had hurt him, if he had been yelling and screaming at him. Inu-yasha wished, as he walked over and sat down on the chair in front of his parents, that his father had yelled at him. Anything but talk to him in that calm controlled voice. Any thing but that. Inu-yashio cleared his throat.

" Inu-yasha, you mother and me have been thinking about what to do with you. But we must ask you on question, son. Have we done any thing to make you ashamed of us?" Inu-yashio asked. Inu-yasha's heart clenched as Lilly started to cry softly. He stared at his proud father, who had tears running down his eye's. Inu-yasha panicked, he had never seen his father cry. Never in all his 18 years. Inu-yasha was in a lost for what to do with his crying father.

" N- no never. You're the best parents guy could have. I love you guys. How could you ever think I could ever be ashamed of you. You should be ashamed of me. I was weak, it will never happen again. I promise. I have a reason for living now." Inu-yasha told his father. Inu-yasha looked up at his mother, and swiftly looked way. He couldn't looked in to the simmering eye's of his father, for fear that he would see his failure there again.

" Inu-yasha, what you mean " a reason for living"?" Inu-yashio asked him.

" Kagome…. Do you promise that you wont look at her funny or any thing?" Inu-yasha asked his parents. They both promised that they wouldn't. " well, while Kagome and I were at the hospital, I knottiest something. Kagome was thin. And I don't means she lost 10 pounds. She couldn't have weighed more then 65 pounds. You could see all her ribs. It was sickening. She had been starving her self for mounts, and she hadn't eaten any think for 2 and a half weeks." Inu-yasha signed as he told his parents about Kagome. He wondered if she would hate him for telling them. But Inu-yasha needed all the support he could get.

" My God. H- how could t- this happen….." was all Lilly could whisper as she started sobbing. Inu-yashio seemed to stare out in to space.

" Son, what did you do, after you found out?" Inu-yashio asked in a far away voice.

" I made her eat all of her tray and mine. Then I sent her to sleep. I eventually carried her to her house and put her in to her bed. I plan to make her eat every 2-3 hours, until she's up to her weight. Then I will make her eat 3 square meals a day." Inu-yasha told them. Inu-yashio signed.

" I'm sorry son, but you wont be here to take care of Kagome. I' sorry I promise, I will be there to help her, and so will Lilly. But you cant Inu-yasha." Inu-yashio told him sadly. Inu-yasha shot to his feet. He stared at his father, his heart pounding in his chest again.

" What! Were will I be? Why cant I take care of Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked afraid of the answer. Inu-yashio signed again.

" Your mother and I have decided to send you to a college in New York. You will have no contact with any one here. Not even Kagome. You will be there for seven years. By the time you come back, you will be 25.Inu-yasha you will be older and wiser. Kagome will be 24 then. You will have gotten your priorities strait by then. You are forbidden from contacting anyone. You will live in an apartment, get a job, and go to school . Its all arranged already. You leave in two days. We already packed your things." Inu-yashio said in a deep sad voice.

Inu-yasha could only gap at his father. He was serious, they were sending away. Inu-yasha let his head fall, and his bangs blocked his expression. How could he go seven years with out Kagome? How would he live?

" I know this must be hard to understand Inu-yasha, but it for the best. You hurt a lot of people, son. It's time for you to become a man. You will live on your own and grow up. You will learn responsibility. We know it will be hard for you to leave. It will not be easy for your mother and I ether. Kagome will be broken hearted, after having just saving you, to lose you again. Because whether or not you know it son, that girl cares for you deeply. But I feel you must be apart form her to grow up. To become a man that can support a family. You broke her heart when you decided to end you life. Just think about it a little more Inu-yasha. For she found you bleeding out in the woods. Inu-yasha who do you think had to wrap your arms in their ripped sweater? Their favorite sweater, to keep you from bleeding to death before the ambulance came. Who was the one to lay down in your blood, just to keep you breathing? Kagome was broken, her eyes looked so lost, when we got to the hospital. Inu-yasha you hurt her badly. You will go. And you will learn to stand on your own. Kagome was forced to grow up last night. So you will also be forced to grow up. You will grow up in a less harsh way then Kagome. You destroyed her childhood innocents Inu-yasha. That's something you can never give back.

Inu-yasha knotted and walked to the to the hall way and walked up to his room. All the way tears were falling down his cheeks. As he entered his room, he noted how empty it was only a blanket and pillow was let on an other wise bare mattress. At the end of his bed lay to suit cases that had to hold all his stuff. Inu-yasha looked blankly out his window. A storm was rolling it. Soon after it started to poor. Rain lashed at the window, as lighting aluminates his dark room, for he had not bothered to turn on the light.

The storm seemed to eco his feelings. Inu-yasha walked like a zombie over to his bed and curled up under the covers. His heart felt like it was dead. He lay his head back against his pillow, and stared unseeingly up at his sealing. His ears twitched as he heard the heavy rain drops hitting the tine roof. He couldn't help but picture Kagome. She was so beautiful. If any think he owned it to Kagome to learn how to stand own feet. He would leave, and try to become the man Kagome would want and need. He would support her, and be there for her when she needed something. He would learn to fix things, he vowed. Inu-yasha would save every once of money he could get in a bank account. For then when he had money of his own, how'd have something to offer Kagome.

He would stop caring what others thought of him. He would standup to them and prove them wrong. He would make his parents proud of him. He had seven years to make himself a better man. And he would become a man, well he was no human. But that had never mattered to his family or Kagome. When he came back he would be stronger. He would be better.

Then he would try to court Kagome. If she didn't want to court him, she would understand. Inu-yasha would live by Kagome and see to her. Like a mate, but yet not. Because she wouldn't be his then. If Kagome did hummer him by letting him court her, he would try his best to win her over. To make her love him. He would make her proud to know him. Kagome, he prayed that she would be his mate, his wife. Inu-yasha would learn how to be a good father, and how to take care of a pup.

Inu-yasha sighed and wondered where he would be in seven years. He sighed again and rolled over. He would be on his own. Inu-yasha pulled the covers up to his chin, and his thoughts fell back to Kagome. Inu-yasha wondered if there was a time he didn't think of Kagome at lest every other minute. He wondered if she thought about him this often. Inu-yasha hoped she was still asleep. She needed her rest.

He would go over to her house latter today. He also needed to sleep. Inu-yasha let his eyes drop down and he fell in to a soft slumber, totally exhausted by the days emotional stress. His dreams were of coming back from a long time gone, to find Kagome waiting for him with open arms. He would gladly fill them and kiss her. She would whisper to him that she had missed him so. Inu-yasha signed in content in his sleep.

Later that day.

Inu-yasha slowly woke up, and looked around his empty room. It was 7 at night. He had to go see Kagome. He had to tell her he was leaving. Inu-yasha go of his bed and walked down stairs. The house was dead silence. His parents must have gone to bed. Inu-yasha walked in to the kitchen and made a sandwich for Kagome and one for himself. He wrapped them in plastic bags and put them in to his pocket. Inu-yasha walked out the door and in to the cool night air. It smelt of rain, and every thing was drenched. Inu-yasha walked in the darkened twilit, toward Kagome home.

As he go there he stopped for a minute. Again he was reminded of a soldier. It was going to be tough to tell Kagome he was leaving for seven years. He walked up the walk away and knocked on the door. Rose answered.

" OH, Inu-yasha come in, come in! Don't be standing out in the cold all night." Rose said as she ushered him in to the house, and shout the door behind him.

" Where's Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked her politely.

" Up stairs in her room Inu-yasha." Rose told him. Inu-yasha knotted and thanked her. He then headed up stairs. Coming to Kagome's door, he stopped.

" Kagome it's me can I come in?" Inu-yasha asked.

" Yes. You can come in." Kagome told him from the other side of the door. Inu-yasha walked in to find Kagome still lying in bed. He walked over and sat down beside her. Inu-yasha pulled out the sandwiched and gave Kagome one. They sat there for a long time, just eating their sandwiched in silence. It was a calm, pleasant silence. When they were finished Inu-yasha knew he could keep nothing from her.

" Kagome I will be leaving in 3 days, I will be gone for seven years." He came right out and said it. Kagome gaped at him. Soon tears were running down her

" Y- you can't leave. You c- can't." Kagome looked up at him with pleading eye's. he had to turn away. He could never denial her anything when she looked at him like that, but he knew he had no choice.

" I wish I could stay, but its been decided for me already. It is for the best. When I leave, I can never have contact with you, and you cant contacted me. I will miss you ." Inu-yasha told her. Kagome shook her head and went in to his arms.

" I will miss you as well, Kagome. But I will see you again. We still have 3 days together. Lets make the best of it, I will buy to cameras and we'll take a hundred pictures." Inu-yasha said as he hugged her back, He smiled. She didn't seem so skinny now! Then he thought of an idea. " Kagome come with me to the store and well buy some cameras, and some junk food, we'll rent some movies. We'll stay up all night. With my father and mother, your mother and we'll all watch movies together. At my house ok? My parents will think it's a good I idea!" Inu-yasha told her excitedly.

" That sounds like so much fun lets go!" Kagome laughed. Inu-yasha felt his heart leap with happiness, if felt like forever since he had heard Kagome laugh. Soon they were running down the stairs asking rose for money. They had 50 dollars and Rose gave them another 30. They had 80 dollars. Rose was going to call and tell Inu-yasha's parents what was going on, while they were gone.

A chapter for all how re- viewed. Thank you all and pleace re- view again. It like a high light of my day. Thanks again to all that read my story, sory for all the underline thing.


	15. Parting of freinds, and secrect love's

Kagome and Inu-yasha ran to the story. As they entered, they split up. Inu-yasha went to look for chips and pop, while Kagome went to get candy and popcorn. They would meet back up at the movie ail to pick out some movies.

Kagome walked down the candy ail. She couldn't believe Inu-yasha was going way. She couldn't! Why did like always fuck her over. Kagome had lost her father and now Inu-yasha. Sheer she would see him in seven years, but they would feel like an eternity. They really would. Kagome loved him so mush. It was going to Kill her to let him get in to that car in three days knowing from that point on she could never talk to him or see him for so long. Kagome knew he would be taking her heart with him and leaving her hallow.

Kagome wondered if she could survive with out seeing Inu-yasha or taking to him for seven years. Seven years… That just seemed to long. For Kagome it would be a long blind run with no end. She would eventually die of heart failer. Inu-yasha was what kept her heart beating. Without him her life seemed so meaningless.

Kagome walked in a haze of dread. She absently pick up Inu-yasha's favored candy, butter fingers. She walked over to the section that had popcorn and got three packs of buttery popcorn. Kagome sighed it seemed like the happiness had been sucked right out of her. Her heart yearned to be with Inu-yasha. To be in his arms, to have him smile a smile just for her. Kagome's soul cried for his. There would never an another guy for her. Never in a million years. Yet she could never be able to tell him. Kagome feared the day he ever found out that she loved him.

He would hate her then. Inu-yasha would end their friendship. That would destroy her. Kagome knew if that ever happened she would be the next one to have a gun to her head. She wouldn't make Inu-yasha's mistake and end her life by cutting her wrists. If Kagome was going to go, she was going to make sheer no one would bring her back.

Kagome signed, she really shouldn't be thinking things like this. Was she obsessed with Inu-yasha? No, she could think about other things. But the kind of love came only once. And if it ever disappeared, it left the person only a shell of what they were. Kagome couldn't like a clay pot. Never could she do that. Kagome shook her head she would come back to her thoughts when she was alone, and not a crowded store.

As Kagome walked down the ails, she saw Kouga. He was walking down the main ail. Kagome's heart starred to pound, fear chocked her. She would never forgive Kouga for what he did. Not just that, but he always torched Inu-yasha when ever he got the chance. Kagome's heart gave another larch. Inu-yasha! They were sheer to fight! She had to find him and get out. Kagome turned and ran down the ail in the other direction.

Kagome found Inu-yasha standing in front of the movies. She ran to him and came to a screeching halt beside him. He looked over at her puzzled.

" Kagome? Why were you running? What's wrong?" Inu-yasha asked.

" N- nothing what movies do you want to see?" Kagome asked him. Inu-yasha looked like he was going to question her, but then stopped him self. And turned back to the movie rack.

" I was thinking the _'Gouge' _and _' The Ring Two.' _What do you think, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome knotted franticly.

" Yep, that sounds great. Now lets go pay for this and get out of here." Kagome said as she grabbed the movies and pushed Inu-yasha to the check out lane. Inu-yasha was puzzled at way Kagome was rushing, but he just shrugged and checked out.

Three days latter.

Inu-yasha stood in front of his piece of a crap car. His bags were packed and he was ready to go. The past three days had been a blast. Kagome had spent every minute with him, that they possibly could together. The day reflected his mood perfectly. It was a rainy, cold morning. He had days of driving a head of him. Rose came up and hugged him.

" You take care of your self you hear? Be safe. I will see you in a few years." Rose kissed his cheek and then let go. Her place was taken by his mother. She through her arms around him and started to cry.

" Inu-yasha be safe, and take care. I will miss you my little boy. Its so hard to believe my little boy is leaving and going out in to the world on his own. It seems only yesterday that I was having to wipe you face after you got done eating spaghetti. You got it every where. My little boys leaving to become a man." Lilly sobbed in to his chest. Inu-yasha pulled her close.

" I will be alright. I will go to collage gat a high paying job and I will send back pay checks to you guys. You will be so proud of me when I come back. Don't you worry, every one's got to grow up some time." Inu-yasha whispered to his mother, Lilly knotted. She stepped back and let Inu-yashio take her place. Again he was pulled in to a hug but, this one was bone crushing. His dad pounded him on the back.

" Son, I know you will make me proud. Because you have made me a proud father already. I've watched you grow, and now its time to let you spread your wings. You will be ok. I heard you are going to send us money, why? You know we have a lot of money." Inu-yashio asked.

" Well I want you guys to know I'm ok, so you don't have to worry about me. Since I cant contacted you, I will send money, if I cant for some reason that week I will send a blank post card. Do with the money as you like. I will miss you as well father." Inu-yasha hugged his father back. Inu-yashio moved back and joined Lilly.

Inu-yasha turned to the only person that hadn't said good- bye yet. Kagome stood away from every one else. Her puppy plushy in her arms. Inu-yasha got out his Mr. Puppy. They just stood there and stared at each other. They knew this was a turning point in both their lives. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Kagome was the first to brake. Tears ran down her face as she lunged forwarded. She ran in to Inu-yasha's arms sobbing her broken heart. Inu-yasha instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Inu-yasha let his tears fall silently down his cheeks. He was never the one to cry, but Kagome always brought out his heart.

" Kagome….. Take care of yourself, ok? I will miss you so much. Promise me you will regain weight and eat three times a day. You wouldn't ever forget me would you?" Inu-yasha asked her in a low whisper. Kagome shook her head in denial.

" Never will I ever forget you, Inu-yasha! How can you ever think that? I will always remember you Inu-yasha, always." Kagome told him, looking up at him. Inu-yasha felt lost in her big shinning blue dept's. He gently wiped away her tears. He smiled down at Kagome.

" I could never forget you ether. How could I? I want to hold on to Mr. Puppy for me. There will not be a day that I don't think of you." Inu-yasha said as he handed Kagome his beloved plushy. Kagome took him and cradled him to her chest. She handed him her black plushy puppy.

" And I want you to hold on to Fay for me. I will be waiting for you to come back, Inu-yasha. I expect you be healthy and fit. I promise to gain weight. I will miss you so much." Kagome said softly. Inu-yasha signed.

" Its time for me to go. I will make some thing of myself. I never want to be famous. Be careful Kagome. Be safe. I will be thinking of you. I hate to say good- bye to you, Kagome. So I will see you later Kagome. I promise then I will be a better person." Inu-yasha promised her. Kagome knotted.

Inu-yasha's heart was pounding. He had practiced this for three days. He leaned down and Kissed Kagome softly on the lips. Her lips were silky soft. Just like he had dreamt of for years. It only lasted a second, but left both of them light headed. Inu-yasha walked over to his car and got in. With out another word, he drove out.

As Inu-yasha drove the miles to his new home, he kept Fay on his lap. Absently stocking the silky hair of the black plushy. It smelled like Kagome, her sent always calmed him down. Inu-yasha already felt the ripping sensation in his heart and soul. He knew why. A chapter in his life had just closed. Leaving behind his childhood. And a new one just opened. One where he was a half a person, for half his heart and soul were back there in Kagome's hands. Inu-yasha knew he'd never be whole with out her. Never could he truly live with out her.

He sighed again it was going to be a long seven years….. Oh, Gods, it was going to be long.

Kagome watched until his car was out of sight. Kagome chocked on a sob. She crushed Mr. Puppy to his chest. She turn and ran in the other direction of Inu-yasha's car.

" Kagome!" Rose called after her daughter.

But Kagome kept running. The rain started again, but she didn't care. No she couldn't care. She ran through the rain. She ran blindly, not caring where she would end up. After what seemed hours Kagome relished where she had ended up. She was in the cemetery. Kagome gulped and walked through the fog that had come in a while ago after the rain had started. She walked down a path she had fallowed many times.

Kagome came to a medium size head stone. Kagome sat down and leaned against the head stone. She sighed, she always came here when she was upset, and talked to her dad. Inu-yasha was the only one who knew she talked to her dad. And now he was gone as well.

" Dad, Inu-yasha left today, and I already miss him so much dad. You know I love him. Inu-yasha left for seven years, dad! How can this happen to me? Did you know he kissed me today. I promised him I would eat more." Kagome told her fathers lone tome stone. She laid down on the damp grass and cuddled Mr. Puppy to her chest. It was her only link to Inu-yasha, and it would stay her only link until Inu-yasha came back. She would be empty until he was back.

Kagome vowed that she would make him proud to be her friend. She would go to collage and get a job. Kagome would make him proud of her. She would live to make Inu-yasha happy. Kagome touched her lips soft, and blushed. Inu-yasha had Kissed her! He must feels something for her! Kagome smiled softly, sheer it was going to be a long wait, but Inu-yasha was worth it! She would wait for him for ever if he asked her to.

Inu-yasha stopped at a red light. He had made good timing. He was about 10 minutes from his new home. Inu-yasha signed and looked down at the black plushy in his lap. He slowly raised a hand up and touched his lips. Kagome. He missed her so. Yet it would be a long wait, but he would wait for Kagome forever. She had but to ask him. His life was hers to end, or to love, it was up to Kagome. It had always been.

Inu-yasha's knew apartment had one bed room, a small living room and a small kitchen. The bathroom was down a small hall way. Two people would have been crowed, but it suited Inu-yasha just fine. He would never have some one over. And no girl would ever see the inside of his apartment. He was loyal to Kagome. He had to respect her, by not letting girls near him. Other girls and women made him sick. There was only Kagome, and his mother. And maybe Kagome's mother, but that was it. He unpacked and settled in.

Please re- view. I'm sorry it took so long to Type. I being stupid, lasts night when I was cutting my upper arm, wanted to see of I could cut my palm of my left hand with my little blade. Didn't worked as planed and now I have 4 cuts a little above heel of my hand. Man I can tell you taking a shower this morning was a BITCH!


	16. Losses

Thanks to all who re- viewed. Well the person that said my spelling mistakes were fun, I hate you. Laugh at my story will you friend? I curse you. Just Be cause I can't spell to save my ass… Well the person who was going to send me sick baby jocks, I'm trying the best I can to up- date, my mother the pooh loving freak, wont let me on. She makes me, a gothic person, wear color. Damn.

Also to the people out their who have no faith in my parings, I'm proudly the biggest Inu-yasha and Kagome fan out there. I hate Kik- slut. So don't hold your breath if you think I'll let her or a better name for her is an it. So don't hold your breath if you want IT to came in to my story. And I still think she could have stared in the move 'IT" she's WAY more scary then any evil clown could be. And I still hold my opinion that Chucky the friendly child's doll is Kik- sluts lover.

Yes I cant spell and I hate IT to the dept's of my very evil soul. So please re- view_. smiles insanely and walks away muttering the many ways to Kill IT, under breath_

4, years later.

Kagome signed, collage sucked. She had thought high school was bad. People at Kagome's collage didn't like her at all. Kagome was made fun of every day, and she had gotten beaten up a couple of times. Her life sucked. The only people that paid any attended to her, were boys that wanted her in bed. But no she would not give in to those bastered. Never!

If any guy touched her, it made her feel so dirty, so unclean. Kouga had gotten away from the charges she had put up against him, for what he had done to her in the hospital. She couldn't even fill a restraining order. So Kouga was in her every class it was like hell on earth. He always made sexual commits when she would pass him in the halls, tell the other boys that she was easy.

So every one thought that she was a slut. Kagome wouldn't lie, she cried many times. She wished Inu-yasha was with her. But, no she didn't want him to see her like this. Never did she want that. Kagome missed him so much. Never she vowed, would she let any other man touch her intimately. Inu-yasha held her heart, any one other then Inu-yasha, well like she thought before, they all made her sick. Especially Kouga.

Kagome crossed the busy street, and turned to go down the street to her house. She always hated walking alone at night after school. It was scary.

As Kagome reached her house, something didn't feel right. She walked up the stairs slowly, trying to peer through the dark. She soon reached her door, it was open. Kagome was confused. Her mother never left the door open. She walked in her heart pounding.

As soon as Kagome walked in, she was grabbed from behind. Kagome tried to scream but a large hand covered her mouth. She thrashed wildly. But she was punched in the stomach. Kagome would have fallen down, but the tall person that held her, wouldn't let her down to the floor.

Kagome felt tears run down her face. _Inu-yasha………….._

Inu-yasha sighed it had been four your already and he felt so lonely. Kagome wasn't here, and he hadn't been able to talk to her for years, and he couldn't for three more. Over the last four years, Inu-yasha had defiantly grown up a lot. He had the experience that he needed to take care of Kagome, and now hw had three more years to improve himself.

Last month he had gotten a puppy. It was a peer white Husky with one green eye and one blue eye. Inu-yasha had named him Mist. Mist was an extremely gentle puppy. Inu-yasha had been walking past a pet shop one day and saw him in a window with others. He had been the runt and was extremely skinny. For some reason that had reminded him of Kagome, so he had bought the little guy.

The pet story had said that he was going to die, and to pick another one, but he would hear nothing of it. So Inu-yasha had bought the puppy and hand feed him ever hour. So Mist had grown strong, but it had only been a month and Inu-yasha hope that he would live. Kagome would fall in love with Inu-yasha and his Mist. She would welcome them with open arms, Kagome had always loved Husky's.

Only three years left to go! Inu-yasha signed it had been so long already. He missed Kagome, and his heart. For Kagome held that tightly in her grasp, even after these long four years. Many girls over the years seemed to be attracted to his personality in his collage. They hit on him every chance they got, but he would have none of them. There was only one girl for him. And she had raven black hair, and big blue eyes that could brake your heart if they were sad.

Dog demons were faithful to their chosen mates. If one cheated on one's mate, a demon lord would execute you, by beheading. It was not the ultimate punishment for one how broke their mated heart. These laws apply to only the males, female it was proven are less likely to cheat on a true mate. There were two kinds of mates, a regular mate, then there was a soul mate.

Inu-yasha truly believed that Kagome was his true soul mate. He had never taken an interested in females. Not after meeting Kagome. And that was when he was just a pup, and didn't think about females then. And only a soul mate could make that so. Kagome was so beautiful, in side and out. He didn't know what he would do if some thing ever happen to her. All he new was Gods have mercy on who ever got in his way after that.

He couldn't wait to see her again. And also meet Mist. Kagome would love him. As soon as he got back, he would woo her. _yes woo is a word, it isn't a spelling mistake! For those who think my mistakes are funny. _

Inu-yasha would take her out on date's, buy her presents. He would make her fall in love with him. To be loved by her was his greatest dream.

Inu-yasha petted his white puppy. " well boy, I know you will love Kagome. She's so kind she'll slip you even more table scraps than even I give you." he told Mist. The little puppy snuggled in to his lap and feel asleep. Inu-yasha signed and laid back on his bed, and looked over at Kagome's black plushy dog that had was laying next to him. It always brought back memory's of their childhood to gather.

He wondered of Kagome had lost her childish face like he had. She must be breath takely beautiful. She would draw every one's eyes once she walked in to a room. Gods he prayed that she hadn't gotten a boy friend yet. His heart would be crushed. Inu-yasha sighed and hulled the sleeping puppy up to his chest. They were to guys on there own until they could go to Kagome.

3 years later

Inu-yasha had finished packing. He was going home! He had already bought a house about a half an hours drive from his parents. He had bought it on the internet. It was out in the forest. It had a big yard for Mist to run around in.

He couldn't what to see Kagome, he had been dreaming about her every day. And thought about her every minute for seven years. Inu-yasha hoped that Kagome would think he was sexy. All the other women seemed to think so. He paused a minute to study his reflection in a mirror. He had a chiseled jaw and a smooth completion. He had some mid night shadow of silver hair on his jaw as well. He'd have to shave to make himself presentable to Kagome. His silver hair had grown, it was down to his mid thy. His eye's were still the same, his eye's were the same as well.

He sighed and moved on packing his shit in to his car. Was he turned on the car, Mist came running toward him, and jumped through the passenger window.

" Oh, you think your good enough to sit in the front do you, boy?" Inu-yasha asked. Mist barked at him, and sit down.

" Alright, but your going to be surprised when Kagome comes and takes over the front seat. What are you going to do then, boy?" Inu-yasha laughed. Soon he was on the high way, final after such a long time he was heading home, to Kagome.

As Inu-yasha arrived at his new house, he looked it over. It was a two story with five rooms, he had gotten a big house for his family he wanted to have, but he wasn't sheer if he was going to get children, that all deepened on Kagome.

The out side of the house was a grayish color. And it had about three acres of lawn, and then it broke of in to woods. He liked it. He chose the biggest bedroom and up packed, while Mist ran around.

Inu-yasha was soon an the road again, this time to see his parents. Mist riding shot gun. The wind wiped at their hair, as they listened to music. Inu-yasha pulled in to the drive way of his old house.

He got out with Mist fallowing right behind him. Inu-yasha's heart stared pounding, he hadn't see his parents in seven years. He knew they hadn't aged, but he was still nervous. He knocked on the door.

His father opened the door, and smiled at him. Inu-yashio took him in to his big arms.

" Inu-yasha my boy, my how you've grown! I've missed you so much. Lilly! It's Inu-yasha!" Inu-yashio yelled in to the house. His mother came funning at him and through her arms around his neck.

" My, boys finally come home. I missed you so much. Come in and sit down. My who's this?" Lilly asked as she saw Mist. Inu-yasha pulled Mist forward so that his mother and father could see him.

" His names Mist, I picked him up three years ago. He's a pure breed Husky." Inu-yasha told them as they went in to the living room to sit down.

" How have you been doing son?" Inu-yashio asked.

" Well I graduated, and now work as a mechanic. I can fix every thing from a space ship, to a car. I got Mist. There's not much to tell. How about you guys?" Inu-yasha asked his parents.

" We're doing fine son. Nothings really happened here." Inu-yashio told him. Lilly and Inu-yashio shared a look.

" How Kagome? Is she doing ok? How about Rose?" Inu-yasha asked. His parents shared a sad look. Fear gripped his heart.

" Inu-yasha I don't know how to tell you this but,…………… Rose is dead Inu-yasha, I tried to contacted you, but you had moved. Rose was murdered Inu-yasha about three years ago." Inu-yashio told him. Inu-yasha felt pain in his chest, Rose had been like a mother to him. If he felt this what did Kagome feel? Oh, Gods Kagome!

" What Happened to Kagome…..she cant…. … .be .. Dead." Inu-yasha whispered. He prayed to every God he knew that Kagome was alive, that she was ok.

" I some time's wish she was. It would end her pain." Lilly whispered softly. Inu-yasha jumper up and shook with fury.

" How can you say that! Kagome is sweet. Were is she, I have to see her!" Inu-yasha yelled. Inu-yashio got to his feet as well.

" Inu-yasha I think you shouldn't see her. She wouldn't know who you are, not any more." Inu-yashio said sadly. That made Inu-yasha loss his steam, and he sat back down.

" Why what's wrong with her?" Inu-yasha asked with a broken heart. Inu-yashio signed, and sat down.

" She apparently had to watch her mother get rapped in font of her eye's, and then brutally murdered. Kagome was rapped by many men, she was beaten to an inch of life while she was being rapped. Something in the girls head clicked, she shut out every thing and barred it in to the back of her mind. She doesn't know who we are, she doesn't even know her self. She went crazy Inu-yasha. She wont talk, she wont eat. She is in the state institution. We have been using the checks you send us to have her roomed there." Inu-yashio said.

Inu-yasha let his head fall in to his hands, and he cried. He refused when his parents tried to comfort him. It was his agony to bare not theirs. It was his Kagome not theirs.

Please re- view I'm trying my hardest to up- date dayly. Well I'm out of here.


	17. Little Lady

Thanks for every one's support of my story. And thanks for the bashing of the mean guy that laugh at me. I was mad e fun of all my life, so you'd think I'd be use to it. But some time's it still gets at me. Oh well, no use crying over the past. Lets just get on with the story.

Inu-yasha calmed his raging emotions down. He had to see her. He had to. It was if his life deepened on it. Inu-yasha's heart felt dead. How could he ever feel again, what if what they say was true did Kagome truly not know who he was? Gods he didn't know if his heart could take Kagome not knowing him. Inu-yasha stood up and went out to his car and got out Kagome's stuffed puppy. He walked back in to the house, crushing the black plushy to his chest. He felt detached from his very soul. Like some thing that was dead, but yet not.

" Lets go, I have to see her. And I don't know the way." Inu-yasha said in a motor tone voice. His father stood up.

" I will take you, it makes your mother cry every time she sees Kagome like that. Lilly you stay and take care of Mist. We'll be back in a few hours. Come on son, let's go." Inu-yashio said sadly. Inu-yasha knotted and fallowed him to the car. They got in and started the car.

The drive was quiet, Inu-yasha could scarcely breath. There was just to much presser on his chest. It was like a bomb had exploded in his chest. It left him feeling destroyed and numb in side. It made Inu-yasha nautilus so that he felt so sick. Like he had taken one to many lops on some sick roller costar.

His father pulled in to a building, it look like it had jumped right of the movie, " Gothica" Inu-yasha gulped how could they put his beautiful Kagome in to a building so evil looking? His sweet, kind Kagome.

for people who haven't seen Gothica, well it's a huge building made of almost gay stone, and has like 8 floors.

His father lead him in to the building and to the front desk. Where a girl, sat at a computer.

" Excuse me miss we're here to see Kagome H." Inu-yashio told the girl. She knotted and typed stuff in to the computer.

" A person should be down here soon to guide you to her room." The girl told them. They went to sit down to wait.

Inu-yasha sat down till clutching the plushy to his chest, like it was his only life line. He gazed around the waiting room with dead eyes. He could see so many dead eye's staring back at him. Inu-yasha saw a couple patients walking down a hall way. They were all dressed in green pajama like pans and a long sleeved green shirt.

They were shaking and had people escorting them. He watched as one started taking to him self. Another one was dancing, while one was looking like she expected to be jumped a pone any second. Inu-yasha's observation was broken when their guide showed up. He was another dog demon.

Inu-yasha and his father fallowed the man.

" So Inu-yashio here to visit the little lady again? And who did you bring with you?" the guide asked.

"Well, Tony this is my son, Inu-yasha." Inu-yashio told Tony.

" Inu-yasha, your father said you had gone a way for seven years. And you were little lady's friend. I'm sorry you came back to find little lady in such a state. I'm Tony, glad to meet you." Tony held out his hand for Inu-yasha to shake. Inu-yasha took his hand and shook it.

" Little lady? Why don't you call Kagome by her name?" Inu-yasha asked angrily. He was mad, why did this guy know Kagome so well that he could call her a pet name? Only he could, he had called Kagome sweet heart for years. He had know Kagome for years, that gave him the right to call her by a pet name. Kagome had her own pet name for him as well, it was Yasha. Only she could shorten his name, and live.

" Well I have been taking care of her for about three years now. She still wont talk to any one. Little lady gets nervous around tips of males. She is a afraid of most males. I think she remembers every thing, it's just that she's suffered so much trauma that her mind barred all she knew down in to the deepest dept's of her mind. I also thinks some were in her mind she remembers you, because she trust's dog demons and dog demon hanyou's. is it spelled with a "e" or and "a" ? We also gave her your old puppy, she didn't recognize it, some thing in her wont let any one else touch it. She has never let it down from her arms, unless we make her. Like to bath her, and stuff like that.

I remember one time when some one tried to take it from her in the court yard. The court yard is like a play ground, that we allow the patients to play in for about an hour every after noon. Well this girl came up to the little lady and tried to take the stuff animal from her. Little lady would have none of it. She screeched bloody murder. It hurt every one's ears. It has been the fist sound, little lady had made in about a year and a half. So now we know how to exercise her throat, so that if she recovers she will not be mute." Tony told Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha felt hope bubble up in his chest, if Kagome remembered him deep in her mind there could still be hope! He could reach her and pull her back. He'd have Kagome back. So not all was lost. Not truly. Kagome could still, find her self she just needed some help finding the way. Inu-yasha would never give up on Kagome. He would help her find the path back to remembering. Then he would find out who did this to Kagome. In demon laws he could kill any male who hurt his mate. So as soon as Kagome became his mate, he would hunt down the fuckers that had none this terrible crime against his love.

" Little lady has had trouble with males, so we had to move her to one of the solitary confinement rooms. We have made the room, because when ever a male would pass her to close she would get hysterical. Little lady would hurt her self in her attempts to get as far away from a male as possible. Well were here." Tony said. They had stopped in front of a mettle door, it had a huge look on it. It's one small square window was so high on the door Inu-yasha couldn't see through it. It was bared and had picky glass. Tony pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

" Inu-yasha are your sure your ready for this? There's still time for you to back out. Kagome isn't the same person that you left seven years ago. Please son, remember she wont remember you. You can still pull out if you want to Inu-yasha." Inu-yashio said sadly. Inu-yasha shook his head furiously.

" I can leave her dad. If Kagome was in my position she'd come in and see me with out hesitation. I…..want to see her." Inu-yasha walked forward and entered the room. It was a light greenish room with padded walls. In one corner there was a mattress on the floor. It had one pillow that appeared attached to the mattress so that no one could smother them self's with it. A blanked was also attached to it, the whole mattress was a light green. Inu-yasha finally noticed a figher huddled in to the corner other the bed.

The figer was sitting on the floor with its knees pulled up to her chest. It was Kagome. Her hair was longer, it could have on to her waist. Her little looking arms were wrapped around her knees and hid her face half way, while the other half was covered with her black bangs.

Inu-yasha stood shocked. Her arms were so skinny, he could see every one of her bones. Kagome was rocking back and forth. He saw a spot of silver between her arms. Inu-yasha gasped, it was his plushy he had given Kagome to hold on to. He stood frozen unable to move.

Tony walked in and walked towered the small Kagome.

" Little lady how you going? You have two visitors to day. They came by just to see you." Tony said to the now shaking Kagome in soft voices. Kagome moved closer to the wall. Inu-yasha felt the protectiveness well up in his chest. A deep growl was emitted from his chest. His demon side snared at the thought of the male getting close to Kagome. Inu-yasha walked forward and knelt down if front of Kagome.

" Well I will just leave you alone. Shall I." Tony said as he walked out with Inu-yashio fallowing. Tony locked the door.

" I'm sorry about my son's behavior. But he has always see Kagome as his mate." Inu-yashio explained.

" Don't worry about it, I figured a girl like little lady would have a male courting her. It's ok I understand, I am a dog demon also am I not?" Tony and Inu-yashio laughed as they walked down to get some coffee.

Inu-yasha sat down Indian style in front of Kagome. He was about a two feet away from Kagome. He looked at her, she was so skinny. Inu-yasha signed, he always thought he would be in the padded room. But no it was Kagome. His lovely Kagome. She sat before him. Inu-yasha reached out a hand and brushed her hair away from her face.

Kagome looked up startled at being touched, her eye's were dark. They were the same blue color, but they looked so sad, and lonely. He stared in to her eye's, trying to find some sing that she knew him. But her found none.

" Hi, Kagome. I'm Inu-yasha. I was your best friend. I would like to be your friend again. If you'll let me. I have missed you very much." Inu-yasha told Kagome. Kagome reached out a timid shaking hand. She touched his ears softy. She rubbed them, as if she was fascinated with them. Inu-yasha watched as she touched Mr. Puppy's left ear with her other hand. Her eye's seemed less lonely for a little bit, but at the moment Inu-yasha was willing to take every sing she would give him.

" Yes Kagome, I have ears just like your plushy. I gave you it to remember me. I have your puppy here." Inu-yasha told her, as he showed her Fay. Kagome timidly took the black plushy from him and studied it. She seemed satisfied and hugged both puppy's to her chest. She looked up at him with wondering eye's. Kagome let Inu-yasha crawl closer to her.

She put the black plushy in his lap and lied the silver one in her own. Kagome grabbed a lock of his hair and started to braid it. She took a band of her wrists and bond the end of the braid. Kagome seemed proud of her work.

" I love it Kagome. Does this mean we're friends?" Inu-yasha asked hopefully. Kagome knotted. Inu-yasha signed so here to old best friends sat. becoming friends yet again. And this tome Inu-yasha promised that they would never stop being friends ever again. Kagome was his only friend.

She had taken care if him when he was young and he could never repay her for that. She had show him what love was. He would take care of her know.

He would start work at the job tomorrow. He would get money and he would continue to pay for her stay here, until she was well enough to come to live with him. His mate would get better soon, he pried. For Inu-yasha didn't know how long her could take seeing her and knowing that she wouldn't remember him. How long his heart could take it.

So thats another chapter. Well please re- view. Like I said it help's me up- date faster.


	18. My heart

Inu-yasha had been going to see Kagome every day for a week now. Kagome seemed to like him, but he couldn't be sheer. There were time's when she wouldn't let him touch her for any reason. Every time he was there she braided a chunk of his hair. He had started bringing hair bands for her. The brains never lefty his hair. Though they might look silly, Inu-yasha wore them with pride. Just yester day he had brought some food in with him. He was in her good graces that day, so she took the food from him.

Other days she would back away from him and look so afraid that it made his heart ace for her. Today he was going to play the Gautier for her, and sing. He had picked up playing the Gautier to keep his mind off of Kagome. Not like it helped. But he was good, he didn't want to be famous so he never played of sang for any one.

He hoped that Kagome liked it. His Gautier was red with a black skull. Inu-yasha fallowed Tony to Kagome's room.

" She hasn't eaten today, no one can get her to eat any thing. That's why I have brought food up with us. Little lady seems to only take food for you. It seems little lady is in for a treat today. Your play for her today?" Tony asked.

" Yep, I hope she like's it. Kagome always use to love my singing when we were in quire. I hope she'll be another steep to remembering." Inu-yasha told Tony of his hope. Over the week, he had adjusted to he fact that a male was nursing his Kagome. He had opened up to the older male that had taken care of Kagome.

" It might just be a fragment of memory, but hay it's something. Little lady is sleeping right now so let her sleep, she should wake up in about ten minutes. Don't wake her up. She freaks out when she doesn't wake up on her own. Even a noise will set her off. It's not often that she has a pleasant sleep, she usually suffers from nightmares." Tony told him as he walked passed him and went in to Kagome's room. The door was shut and locked behind him.

Inu-yasha looked over at the bed. Kagome lay there like a sleeping angel. She was curled up on the mattress, her head laying on the pillow. Her lips where slightly parted, and her beautiful silky raven hair was surrounding her beautiful face. Inu-yasha set his interment on the ground softly and sat down himself. Inu-yasha sat Indian style, and had his back leaning back against the wall. He couldn't tare his eye's from Kagome. She was so beautiful.

From outside a yelling started. Kagome stirred. Inu-yasha could her heart pick up speed. Kagome whimpered. And them started shaking. She was having a panic attack. Inu-yasha ran over to Kagome's side. She had her eye's open, they were filled with terror. They were blind, to all around her. Inu-yasha grabbed her hands as she started to scarce at herself. Kagome freaked, and she jerked trying to get his hands to let her go.

Inu-yasha's male instances rose up. He had to calm his mate down. And if he didn't Kagome would have a heart attack. Inu-yasha pulled Kagome to his chest and stared to purr. Kagome tried to turn her head away from him, but Inu-yasha only pulled her head closer to his chest. An idea came to his mind. Inu-yasha unbuttoned his shirt with the hand not holding Kagome. Once the button up shirt he was wearing was undone. He lay down with Kagome. Once they were both under the covers and were in comfortable positions.

Inu-yasha brought Kagome's head to his naked chest. His male heat would calm her down also. He started to purr again. Kagome's hands came up to his chest, Inu-yasha shivered at the feel of her hands on his bare chest.

Inu-yasha sighed as Kagome relaxed and fell back asleep. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He missed her so much. Kagome's smile, her laugh. His heart yearned for her. He would wait for ever for her. Inu-yasha laid his head on top of hers and breather in her sweat sent. Soon his eye's were dropping, and he was falling in to a calm sleep, with Kagome's sent all around him. He had missed her sent over the seven years.

Tony walked in to the room to tell Inu-yasha he could feed Kagome now it was time for lunch. But he stopped short at the seen in front of him. The couple lay sleeping on the bed. You could barley see Kagome, Inu-yasha was blocking her with his body. Kagome's back was to the wall, and her face was hidden against Inu-yasha's chest. His shirt was open, but he still had it on his shoulders.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, and Inu-yasha had throne a leg out of the blankets to cover Kagome's. Inu-yasha's hands where wrapped around Kagome's hair. While Kagome's were resting on his chest. One of his ears were twisting around, seeing if there was danger, while the other one was curved forwarded and trained on the woman sleeping in his arms.

Tony smiled at the two. They looked so right for each other. The boy obviously lover littler lady very much. Little lady never let a male touch her, so the boy must be reaching her. He truly believed that Inu-yashio was right, little lady loved the boy right back. Even now that she had locked her memories away, she still some where deep inside her mind loved Inu-yasha. A soul mate's love can never die.

Inu-yasha started to growl deep in his throat. That was the sing for Tony to leave. Inu-yasha had smelled another male in the room, and that had set of the male instanced to protect his mate. Tony suspected that if he moved any closed to little lady that Inu-yasha would strike him down. So he left the to love birds alone. That was his new name for the couple, he thought. As he walked away, he smiled.

Inu-yasha opened his eye's. his heart felt full, and content. His soul felt warm and fuzzy. It was like some one had drugged him. He looked down to see Kagome staring back at him. Inu-yasha blinked and stared in to her eye's.

" Hay Kagome I go some thing for you." Inu-yasha was reluctant to let her out of his arms when he had gotten her to stay calm while he touched her. He reached over and grabbed the food container he had brought with him. They staid laying down on their side's as Kagome bit in to her sandwich. Inu-yasha watched Kagome eat the food he had given her.

It made his heart lurch. It was a part of demon courting to show the female you were courting that you could provide food. And as he lay there watching Kagome eat the sandwich he had probated for her, he was reminded if that fact. Inu-yasha had ground up vitamins in to the sandwich. Kagome's heath was top priority to him. That and her happiness.

The more food he could get her to eat, the healthier she's be.

" Good Kagome, now finish you sandwich, and you get some candy I brought for you. I brought you your favorite. Three musketeers. So eat up, I also got you some root beer." Inu-yasha told her as he sat her up. They sat on the mattress together. Kagome's back was to the wall, and Inu-yasha was facing her. He handed her the can of pop. Kagome opened it with no problem.

After Kagome eat all her sandwich Inu-yasha got up and grabbed his Gautier. And he handed her, her candy bar. Kagome smiled up at him as he sat down. She smiled at him! Inu-yasha's heart fluttered. He smiled right back. his is acoustic

" Kagome I'm going to play for you. I hope you like it. We use to love this song. It's from the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Inu-yasha told her. He started to strummed. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Soon his deep voice came in,

SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS

AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE

GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM

AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE

HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES

KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME

ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY

NOT ABOVE THEM... BUT PART OF THEM...

AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN

GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE ALL I ASK IS ONE

TO HOLD FOREVER OUT THERE,

WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE WHAT I'D GIVE...

WHAT I'D DARE JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE!

OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS

AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES

THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM

EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD

AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES HEEDLESS

OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM

IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT

OUT THERE, STROLLING BY THE SEINE TASTE

A MORNING OUT THERE LIKE ORDINARY MEN

WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE JUST ONE DAY

AND THEN I SWEAR I'LL BE CONTENT,

WITH MY SHARE

WON'T RESENT,

WON'T DESPAIR,

OLD AND BENT,

I WON'T CARE.

I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY

OUT THERE!

Inu-yasha stopped singing and opened his eye's. He looked at Kagome she was looking at him with wide open amazed eye's. She reached out and touched his Guitar. Inu-yasha laughed. And smiled down at Kagome.

" You like my instatement, do you? Well come closer and I let you have a better look. But you have to start talking to me. I'm not asking you to talk to any one else, just me. Can you do that? I know your smart Kagome, you wouldn't forget how to talk." Inu-yasha said.

Kagome looked at him a moment, and then dragged Mr. Puppy from under the blanket and hugged him to her chest. She seemed to think for a minute then knotted.

" Yes I can talk." Kagome said in a soft voice. It was more beautiful then he remembered. Inu-yasha flashed her another smile.

" Kagome, here I'll show you my Gautier. Do you remember any thing from your pasted? Its ok if you don't want to tell me." Inu-yasha told her as she came closer.

" I-- really can't…. It hurts when I try to remember. Here and here," Kagome said in her childish voice. She pointed to her head and……. Her heart. Inu-yasha felt his heart sink.

" Don't push yourself Kagome. It will all come back to you." Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked down at Mr. Puppy.

" Remember my daddy and mommy. I know my mommy and daddy are dead. I remember being in the car crack that killed my daddy. I cant really remember any thing after that. I don't like guys. They scare me. Even that man that calls me little lady." Kagome whispered. And she started shaking, and tears ran down her face. Inu-yasha whimpered softly at the sight and smell of her tears. Inu-yasha set his instatement down. He went to hug her and she let him. Inu-yasha pulled her in to his arms.

Kagome cried against his still bare chest. She pulled back the sleeves if his shirt and found the scares. He felt her stiffen, her eye's glazed over.

Kagome saw flash backs, of a bleeding silver hair boy laying on the floor. Kagome jerked her self out of Inu-yasha's arms and flung her self away from him and in to a corner. She huddled in the corner, shaking violently.

Inu-yasha reached for her, but she started screaming as his hand came to close to her. Inu-yasha backed away hurt, and ashamed of his scares. As he tried to back away, Kagome got up and ran in to him. She plodded him over. He lost his balance and fell backward. Kagome landed on top of him. Tears fell down her face and dripped on to his.

" why would you want to hurt your self?" Kagome asked in her childish voice. Inu-yasha looked up in to her deep blue eye's. They were so sad. Tears were running down her face.

" Kagome you remember! You just remembered something!" Inu-yasha said happily. Kagome tilted her head.

" I only remember a little, you w- were covered in blood, and you looked dead. It was more of a feeling then a image." Kagome said as she sat up, and walked back to the bed and sat down. Inu-yasha got up as well and sat down also.

" How did the feeling, feel like?" He asked her.

" It felt like my heart was being stabbed over and over again with a knife" Kagome whispered. Inu-yasha pulled Kagome back in to his arms. He rocked her back and forth, like he would if she was a child. She seemed perfectly sane, but Tony had said she would. Inu-yasha rubbed small soothing circles in her back as she started to cry again.

" Shhhhh, Kagome. It will be alright I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry. I'm here for you, I will always be here, for you." he whispered in to her ear. He leaned his head down and rested it on hers. Inu-yasha scooped her in to his arms, and walked over to her mattress.

Once again they were in the bed, and Inu-yasha started to purr. He knew Kagome couldn't resist his purring before, and even though she cant really remember him. He noticed that it didn't matter, Kagome had already succored to the mighty purr. Inu-yasha sighed, she was emotionally existed. He could tell, remembering that little glimpsed of the past had made her head hurt. Inu-yasha signed when he felt Kagome snuggle closer to him. She would smell like him when she got up, and he her. That thought was very appealing to him. It would tell other male's that she was his to court. Inu-yasha wouldn't really go in to full courting mode until Kagome was back to normal.

To mate one had to mark their mate. A simple courting mark was made on the left wrist. A serious courting mark was on the neck. A Mate mark was on the breast, above the heart. Inu-yasha had to make sheer no male would ever hurt Kagome again, even if it was in this place. He grabbed her left whist. Inu-yasha prayed that Kagome wouldn't hate him for it later.

He bit in to her wrist gently. He pulled away when he had punctured the skin. Inu-yasha slit a cut in his finger with his claw, and dripped two drops of his blood in to his fang marks. The marks glowed a soft red color, his family color. The red formed his name in red lettering, across her wrist.

Inu-yasha kissed her for head softly, he curled up with her on her bed. He snuggled with her to get conformable. His head rested in the curve of her shoulder. Inu-yasha nuzzled her neck softly, and kissed the skin right behind her ear.

" Sleep well, my heart." Inu-yasha whispered as he fell asleep.

Thanks to all who re- viewed. I like to read your coments. It's a hight light of my day. I will up- date soon. I hope you all will keep re- viewing, and or re- veiw. Got to go...


	19. maybe my last up date

Demonic Yoshii- Hi, thanks for the help, with my sure. I know I'm rushing, I want to be don't with this story by Friday, but that's never going to happen. I go to camp for to weeks, the nexted day. And another thing is that I'm not plan to live much latter after I get home from came. So you see, thanks for trying but I don't have the time to go into plot. If I was, I wouldn't have gone in to plot yet, this is all back round, you'll see what I mean so, if I'm not dead. But I'm not making any granites.

Lord Sesshoumaru. Hi, I sent you an email, let me know if you got it or not.

Well thanks to every one who up dated. But I know you don't want to be sitting and reading this bull shit, so on with the story.

Inu-yasha signed as he leaned back on his bed. He had just gotten off of work and he was tiered. His limbs aced, and his head felt ready to explode. Just as Inu-yasha was ready to fall in to dream land, the phone rang. Inu-yasha being Inu-yasha, just simply cursed at the stupid thing. The reason he hid not destroy it was on the account that it was to far away, and he was not getting up to get it.

The answering machine picked up, and Inu-yasha listened while his voice told the person to leave a message after the beep.

" Hello, Inu-yasha It's Tony. I'm calling to let you know Lit- Kagome had a panic attack to day. She ended up hurting her self really bad. I just thought you'd like to know." Tony said in a sad voice as he hung up.

Inu-yasha lay here stunned. Kagome. Was his only thought. How could she hurt herself? Not it can't be his Kagome. But it was. He got up from his fluffy bed and ran down to his car. His aces and pain's were forgotten. Kagome was lay in some hospital bed, alone and scared. Inu-yasha would be damned his he was going to leave her alone.

The road seemed to blur as he raced to the hospital. Though he didn't know the extent to the damage that her body had taken, he was determine that she would live. No matter what.

Well I'm sorry it's a really short chapter. I'm really going in to a depression and I can never write when I'm in one of my bad moods. I was ready to start cussing people out. It make's one's whole feelings change when they know that they will kill themself's in two weeks time. I was thinking in the early morning on the 27th of this month. That the day after I get home from camp. I have the spot picked out... sigh every on did say I was crazy. If I do end up living I will ask to go in to counseling, not that it did me any good. If I live I will come back, my arms having more scares, and my neck will have rope burn.

Well I will give you all a poem, so that maybe you can help some other person like me befor it's to late. it's called " Seen"

Please dont take my poem. its about me, to.

Alone that girl sits

Every day you sit in the dark corner.

Every day I see, you.

You have your head bowed, when you walk.

Sweaters always cover your arms

Even on the hottest of days

I have never talked to you,

I know other pick on you.

I see it every day.

Even though you cuss at them

To stop They keep on.

I can never stop them

But cant you?

Why have you given up

Trying to fight them

Are you truly willing to surrender?

I've watched you sit alone,

During lunch

I've seen you cry,

Silently, when you think

No one can see you

You lose your self in

You books.

I've see you smile,

And laugh.

Bur when you put the book down

You go back to being sad

And you get that lost look

In your eye's.

Don't think I haven't seen the scares on your arms.

The 'x' that lays over your vain

At your wrist.

Little lost girl

Why cant you make friends?

I've seen your writing.

I know how you white stories

Of people and places you wish you could be

I've seen you loss your self in to your writing,

So much, so that you think your in the story

Then I see that broken look in your eye's

When you remember

You can never be in your writing's

Don't think I haven't seen

Your diary

I know you plain to

Kill your self

I have seen your

List

Of what you will need

To end it

How you list

The things you have to do before you

Die

This is your confession

You know some one will

Read it after you

Die

Don't think I wasn't there every time

You cut your self

Because I was there

I was you.

I am you

So even if you can

Deny it to every one

Else,

You can never hide

Your sins

From me.

I'm the mirror

I hate what your

Becoming.

What I'm

Becoming

Do you hate your

Self to?

Is that why you cant

Look me in

The eye?

That cat didn't

Scratch you,

You did that your self.

so yha, I will maybe put up a comentte later tomaro, but I don't know. this maybe, my last up- date.


	20. Chapter

Inu-yasha got to the hospital; his heart was on over drive. He ran to the front door, and dashed past them. A girl was sitting at the front desk. She was older, and was kind of plump. That was all he could see as he sped by. He didn't care if they threw him out for not checking in at the desk. Inu-yasha had to get to Kagome. Sniffing the air, he caught her sent. He followed it to the back of the hospital. He took the stairs to the third floor.

It was hard to follow her scent; it kept getting mixed with the smell of disinfectants, and floor cleaners. The smell made Inu-yasha nauseous, but he kept on. Soon he came to the critical care unit.

He took a deep breath and entered. He walked like some one possessed. Inu-yasha spotted Tony coming out of a room. He spotted Inu-yasha and met him half way. He had blood all over his arms and he looked tiered. Tony also looked older then Inu-yasha had ever seen him before. With dark shadows under his eyes, and blood smeared on his face, he looked like hell warmed over.

" Inu-yasha before you go in you have to know what's coming. It's bad, real bad. Kagome got in a fight, with a male bear demon. We don't know what really triggered the bear, but it took us 15 minutes to stop him. By that time the damage had been done. Blood was every where." Tony said softly. Inu-yasha felt his hard die. He could only stare at Tony in disbelief. Kagome. She was fine when he had left her. Not ever 24 hours ago. Why did horrible things happen to them? Why them. Why Kagome. Gods why Kagome?

" Inu-yasha, Kagome remembers every thing. But I don't know how longer she's going to live. The doctors say that if she makes it threw the night, than the chance of her living is, 25 percent. She has cuts all over her. The worst wounds are on her back and stomach. He ripped her open and dug in to her body. The doctor's say that it's a miracle that she's alive they say she should be dead. I called you right after they took her to the operating room. Inu-yasha she kept calling out for you. She needs you. I just wanted you to be prepared for what you see." Tony said as he walked away.

Inu-yasha was shacking. He felt so much at once. Hate. Pain. Fear. Rage. Sadness. He walked down the hall. His heart screaming in agony, his legs shacking in fear at what he was about to see. Inu-yasha stopped and slowly he turned and stood in the doorway.

It was another white room. The window was open and the wind was coming in, in gentle warm gusts. The light flicked from really bright to dull. Inu-yasha took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kagome. Her name whispered in his mind. Then he opened his eyes.

She was lying there. On her back, with machines hooked up to her. The heart monitor was beeping slowly. Kagome had a breathing mask over her face. He could see that her left wrist was in a cast. Blood was smeared in her hair, and on her face. Kagome's eyes were open, and she was gazing off to some point out the window. Inu-yasha knocked on the doorframe as he walked in. He didn't want to startle her. Kagome's head turned slowly as if she was in pain. Inu-yasha found out why. The whole side of her face was covered in big bruise. It looked nasty. With purple, blue, green, and red. It looked like it was hurting like hell. Kagome's eye was swollen shut. There was an angry red gash on her for head.

Inu-yasha walked over to her bed, trying not to run. That would scare her. Those few seconds it took to reach her was the longest time of his life. The agony of seeing her like this broke his heart. Left him shaking with the injustices of it all. Inu-yasha finally made it to her bedside. Tears burned behind his eyes, but he would not cry. He would not give in. Inu-yasha would be strong for her. Kagome…….

" Y…..ash…. A…" Kagome whispered brokenly. Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. He knelt down by her side, so that his face was even with hers. Inu-yasha looked in to her blue eye, it was like getting a fist shoved through his chest. Her eye was so full of pain. Tears were streaming down the left side of her face. Inu-yasha moved his hands to touch her, but he stopped. He didn't know where he could touch her with out hurting her. So he let his hands rest on the bed.

" Kagome. Oh, Kagome. I… It will be ok. I heard you remember every thing and me. I'm so proud of you, angel. You remember. You'll pull throw this I know you will. Don't give up. Not matter what. You got so many people that care for you. We will always be there for you. I will always be there for you. Can I lay with you? It wont hurt you, if I held you?" Inu-yasha asked softly. Kagome shook her head slightly. Inu-yasha sighed in relief. He had to hold her to him. He had to make sure she didn't die. He had to.

Inu-yasha removed his brown leather jacket and climbed on to the bed trying not to bump or move to fast. He would not cause Kagome more pain. He settled down on the white clad mattress next to her. Inu-yasha watched as Kagome fell unconscious. After he knew she was out, he let his tears fall. Inu-yasha cried silently. He reached out his hand and gently, as if she were made of the most fragile crystal, he wiped the tears from her face. Inu-yasha ran his fingers down her bruised face.

Inu-yasha's tears soaked the hospitals sheets. He gently leaned over and kissed her bruised for head. Inu-yasha lied back on the bed and snuggled up to Kagome's side he needed to feel her warmth, to know forhimself that she was still alive. That she was by his side. He would never let her go. Not ever. It would be like taking his soul from his very body.

He sighed and reached down and grasped her right hand. Inu-yasha held on to her hand for dear life. Oh, how he wished he could have her in his arms. His mate, his heart, and his soul. Kagome was all of these for him. Inu-yasha could never let her go. It was a life or death thing. His dreams of her happened more frequently since he had left all those years ago.

Inu-yasha thought the separation of them was what caused them. The death dreams had taken new heights, the deaths more gross then ever. He woke up screaming like a banshee. In one dream it was so horrible and so real that Inu-yasha tried to rip his own heart out. He had pictured Kagome at the hospital. Some one had shot her in the chest, and to live she had needed a heart, but there were no donors. So right there in the operating room, Inu-yasha had began to cut his own heart from his chest, so that Kagome would have a heart. So that she could live. He remembered feeling no regret for dieing, none what so ever.

Inu-yasha had woken up to find his claws bloody and his sheets were also stained with it. His chest bore the marks of his claws were he had attempted to make his heart out. On his chest were at lest 12 deep gashes in his skin. Blood was pooling down his naked chest to his abdomen. Inu-yasha shook away that horrible dream.

Stop here if you don't read lemons, just tell you.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the nightmares got worse the sex dreams followed as well. They became more intense, more desperate lovemaking. And at the end when he told her he loved her. She would simply vanish from his arms. No matter how he tried to hold her to him. She would vanish. Those dreams left him feeling so empty and his heart acing. His manhood erected and throbbing.

Inu-yasha would be covered in his own sticky white liquid. It would cover his thighs and his chest. Those nights he would have to seek relief for him self. Inu-yasha would reach down and wrap his hand around his staff and he slid his hand up and down his penis. Fast and hard, he would lie on his bed and pant. To his shame he would picture Kagome on top of him, or even below him. She would be gasping and moaning out her pleaser she was taking from his body. Inu-yasha would torture himself by imagining her full ripe breasts swinging in his face and he couldn't touch them. He couldn't touch her. It would drive him to the point of insanity; he would look over to his nightstand and see the picture of Kagome. The one he always had by the side of his bed.

His favorite dream he had was of coming home to find a trail of roses leading to his bedroom. He would gulp and walk to his door and slowly open it. Only to have his lungs forget how to breath. Candles light the room. Kagome was lying on his bed naked. Rose petals surrounded her. One of her legs her bent up, while the other was strait. Her upper body was curved to the left slightly, seductively. Her left arm was curved so that her hand rested in her flowing raven locks and her other hand was berried deep in to the tight raven curls in between her thighs. The candles shined of hot liquate that soaked her fingers. Kagome's eyes would be dark. She would be squirming on the bed. Restless.

" Inu……Yasha. I've missed you so. I want you Inu-yasha I cant wait any longer. My body aces for you. Gods I want you so much please…. Please take me my mate. Please….." Kagome would whisper and he would see her fingers once more disappear in her womanhood. Kagome would close her eyes and moan deep in her throat. " Inu-yasha." she would moan his name. Inu-yasha's blood would boil and he became rock hard. His manhood would throb and twitch. Kagome's other hand would come down to feel her full pink tipped breasts. Inu-yasha would leap on to the bed and cover her body with his. He would worship her body. Kissing her deeply, completely.

He would lick and suckle her breasts. His hands would spread her thighs as he worked his mouth down where her fingers still lingered. Inu-yasha would pull her fingers from herself and he took them to his mouth. Sucking all her juices from her fingers. Then he would set her fingers on the bed. Returning his head back in between her legs, he would kiss her inner thighs. When Kagome could take no more he slide his tongue up her thigh to her womanhood. He would lick her from the end of her vagina to the other.

Kagome would squirm beneath him. Her nectar would be sweet like honey. He would probe her with is tongue over and over. Bringing her to her climax again and again. Kagome would be tossing her head from side to side. Her hips would be thrusting up to meet him. Inu-yasha would then climb up on top of her and Gods help him he fucked her. He fucked her good, and hard. She was screaming his name over and over as he thrusted his staff in to her core. He lost himself in her hot folds. Then he would wake up panting and making a tent of his covers. They would be wet and sticky.

Inu-yasha shook is head to be rid of his thought. He put his head to the side of her shoulder and sighed. He would have to stop thinking about those kinds of things when he was near Kagome. Gods help him, but he was already horny enough when he was with her. He didn't need to have pictures his wet dreams provided him with during the day. He sighed one more and fell in to a restless sleep. Kagome could not die!

thankx to Lord Shees, I dont care if it was late! Thanx so much for spellings. Well reweiw! I will try to up-date soon.


	21. Hope

**Must read:** to people who don't know chapter 20, is a chapter! It is no longer an author's note! SO read it and then continue on. Sorry for the lack in up- date's My mother was on. Damn. And sorry this one is so short.!

Inu-yasha opened his bleary eye's. Kagome's broken body was the first thing he saw. It took a few seconds to register what had happened. But when it did Inu-yasha was frantic. He reached out a shacking hand. Softly he placed it on Kagome's neck. He could feel a weak pulse. She had survived the night! Dear gods she had made it! Such joy that Inu-yasha had never felt before, welled up inside him. Kagome was alive!

His love had made it. She was alive! Inu-yasha could not hold the smile back. His love was alive! How could he get over the fact that she was alive! Never could he never forget this moment of pure love. Pure happiness. Kagome would live throw the days coming. Inu-yasha knew she was fighting. But that thought couldn't keep the fear of her death away.

Fear. It took over his heart, and cashed away the joy he felt a moment ago. In its wake a dread like none he had ever faced welled up in its place. He thought himself as good as dead. No. He had to be strong. Kagome would have a need for some one with her in her fight for survival. How he wished he could take her place. Why did it have to be his beautiful Kagome that struggled? Why was it Kagome who was in pain. Why couldn't it be him. He would gladly take her place. If only to spare her the pain. If only she would have a chance for life.

Inu-yasha sighed as he shook away his thoughts. It did no good to dwell on things he could never do. It would only make him go insane with the "if" s. He sighed and looked down at his injured angel. Kagome's head was resting on his shoulder, her raven locks were spread over his chest. Some of her hair curled around her face and neck. Kagome's skin was a deadly pail. The bruise on her face was still it's sick colors, but it look a little better then it had last night.

Kagome was wearing from what he could tell was a light green hospital gown. Kagome would be embarrassed when she woke up. Inu-yasha smiled at that thought. It was something the Kagome he remembered would do. He smiled at that the thought. Kagome was coming back to him. Inu-yasha blushed. Would she like him? Would she be different? What had happen to her that night her mother had been killed? The night she lost her sanity?

Inu-yasha sighed and looked down at Kagome's pail face. He wanted to know what had happen to her, and yet he dreaded it. What could have been so bad that she had gone insane? Rage made is blood burn. Inu-yasha wished he could ripe out the very hearts of the fuckers that thought that they could touch his Kagome. His eyes bleed red.

Inu-yasha buried his face in to her hair, and breathed in her sweet sent. Even with the hospital smell of disinfectant, he could smell her sent. Under the smell of her blood, the smell of rose made its presents known. It calmed him down like nothing else could. Except maybe when Kagome rubbed his ears, but if she rubbed long enough it got him aroused.

The light was dim in the white hospital room, some one had shut the blinds on the windows so that the sun light was almost blocked completely. It made the room have a dozy look to it. Inu-yasha looked down as Kagome stirred in his arms.

Inu-yasha's breath caught in his throat as Kagome opened her bleary eye. Her other eye was still to swollen to open. He looked in to her crystal blue eye. She gave him a weak smile that melted his heart, and brought tears to his eye's. It had been so long since he had seen her smile at him. He lowered his head to hide his tears from her, but Kagome caught them. Kagome raced her hand that did not have the cast to his face. Kagome wiped his tears away.

" Don't c- cry Inu-yasha. I- I'll get better." Kagome whispered to him in her soft voice. Inu-yasha heart beat against his rips so hard that he thought they would brake from it. He gathered Kagome close to his chest as hard as he dared. The emotional roller coaster he had just stepped of, left him tired. Inu-yasha slide partly under Kagome's upper body so that she could lay her hear on his chest. She moved slightly so that her head was under his jaw. One of her hands moved across his stomach, leaving his mussels twitching in it's wake. Her hand grasped his clawed hand.

" Inu I, I really w- want you t- to stay with me. I'm a- afraid. P-please don't leave m- me alone." Kagome whimpered softly. It broke his heart to hear her sounding so weak. Inu-yasha leaned down and kissed the top of her inky black hair, he couldn't stop him self.

" I will never leave you again Kagome. Not ever. I'm afraid your stuck with me. And to you being afraid. I dare any one to try and harm you. I will protected you with my life Kagome. I always have. Always will. Get some more sleep Kagome. You need to rest. Heal. I will be here when you wake." Inu-yasha told her. He pulled the crisp white sheet up to Kagome's chin.

" You should sleep to Inu-yasha." Kagome told him in a sleepy voice as she fell asleep. He looked down at her peace full face. She was so beautiful. Inu-yasha nuzzled the top of her silky hair. He fell asleep with her sent in his lungs and his arms around her.

Please re- view and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you.


	22. agony

Inu-yasha was jerked awake by a sudden waling beep. In his fogy sleep ridden brain it confused him to no end. Soon he came to the horrifying reality of what the beeping really was. Kagome's heart had stopped. His eye's snapped open. People were rushing in to the room. All of them were wearing white jackets. His grip tighter on the woman in his arms. They, who ever they were, would not take his mate from him.

His demon side took over his mind. Inu-yasha's golden eyes bleed. Purple strips streaked his cheeks, his fangs and claws grew. He snarled at the hands covered in white gloves that came to close to his mate. All that he knew and understood was that these people were trying to harm his mate, to take his injured mate from him. His mate was hurting. The demon that he was snarled his rage that they were trying to touch his mate. Inu-yasha heard voices yelling at him, but he could not understand anyone of them.

The demon Inu-yasha gathered the cold body of Kagome, and stood up. He could see nothing but red. Inu-yasha stumbled around the small hospital room. Unchecked tears of blood ran down his face. Some how in his blind stumbling he found a corner of the small room. Inu-yasha sank in to the corner. Kagome's limp body was pressed tightly to his chest. One of his long clawed hands came up and hid the side of her cold face that wasn't pressed to his chest.

Inu-yasha's silver hair made a curtain around them, blocking them from view. The demon Inu-yasha laid his head down and rested itover Kagome's. Hiswhole body started to shake. Chest splitting agony gripped him. Inu-yasha's arms burned, blood pooled down his arms as his scares opened. He blinked his blood dripping eyes. From what little he could see, he was covering Kagome in his blood. Her skin was ghostly pail, almost transparent. His mate was dead. Inu-yasha through back his head and he howled.

The sound was eerie. It was the sound of heart brake. Of an agony so deep that it ripped the soul apart. Inu-yasha's shaking got so bad that he had to lay down. Slowly he settled Kagome's cold body on the ground and gently he eased his body down over hers. His head lay on the bloody floor, his silver hair spread in a soft halo in the twisted seen of love and death.

Pain exploded in his back. Blood splattered out of his back like a fountain. The searing pain filled his mind. He felt him self being shoved of off his mate. Him mind blocked out the pain. Some one dare touch his mate! Inu-yasha tried to get up, but fell down.He had lost to much blood. The blood was coming from his eyes, arms, and the wound in his back.

Inu-yasha rolled over on to his back. He could fell people trying to stop the bleeding, but he didn't care. Kagome, _his_ mate was gone. Gone for ever. He could never see her again. And life was not worth living without her by his side. Inu-yasha's eye's slowly came back to their honey gold color. Though they were still crying rivers of blood. He didn't care any more. There was no Inu-yasha with out Kagome. He could never live with out her. He had barley made it thought the seven years apart. Inu-yasha had went by his days, with the hope that he would see her again. He had a colanders full of days marked off. He had counted the days. There had been 2556 days, and 7 hours, and 23 minutes.

Inu-yasha's vision swam in and out of focus. A man in a white jacket stood over him. His shirt was stained with blood…..his blood. He had deep green eye's, and blond hair. The white rooms tile floor was smeared with blood. Out of the corner of his eye he cough a gimps of shining raven hair.

He looked over to the bed. Kagome was laying there. She looked so beautiful. Then he saw people placing electric panels together. A man was rubbing them together. Blackness was seeping in to his vision, but he fought it back. The man had red hair and green eye's. He had plastic gloves on. Slowly he lowered the panels to Kagome's chest.

" 75 jolts! Clear!" Inu-yasha heard faintly. Kagome's body jerked upward. His heart heaved. A snarl formed in his throat. He tried to get up, but some one held him down.

" Easy kid. We' re trying to save her. Settle down." An old voice said. In Inu-yasha's blurry mind he discounted the voice.

" She's not responding doctor!" A female voice said.

" Give me 90 jolts! Clear!" The man said. Kagome jerked again.

" Doctor she's still not responding!" The female voice said in panic.

" Come on girl! Come back! Give me 120 jolts! Clear!" The male voice shouted. Inu-yasha fell in tothe darkness that clouded his mind. The last thing he heard was…

" Doctor! She's….." he heard no more as he submitted in to unconsciousness.

Sorry it's a cliff hanger. Re- view and I will try to make it longer next time. Sorry its so short. And than- x for the re- views so far! 0o


	23. Despair and Hope

Inu-yasha felt the agonizing pain in his heart as he woke. It was not the sun or warmth that he felt first, but the heart shattering pain. It was fallowed by the soul numbing emptiness. It was like no other emptiness he had ever encountered before. There wasn't just a hole in his chest, there was a hole in his soul. It was like he could never be happy again.

As the mental and emotional agonizing pain took it's toll on him, he became all to aware of his physical pain. Though it didn't hurt as much as his other pain, it did add intensity to his already soul crushing pain. Inu-yasha didn't know what hurt worse. His heart or his soul? Then it got to the point that Inu-yasha didn't care, because they were both dead. How could he go on with out his soul? With out his heart? Inu-yasha sighed brokenly when he realized that he couldn't hide from the world any more.

Inu-yasha tried to open his eye's but he couldn't move! He was lost in the darkness in his mind. Realization hit him hard, he was dead to the world some how. He was left in the darkness with no hope. Only his soul shattering pain to keep him company. Inu-yasha didn't know if he was dead or not. He didn't care. Long ago in his early childhood, not that he would admit it to anyone, but he had been afraid of the dark. The fire's of hell wouldn't have scared him more then the dark. So this was to be his own personal hell?

Inu-yasha sighed and was lost in the blackness. He hoped he wasn't dead, because if he wasn't he had a chance of getting out of this hell hole and going to hell. Inu-yasha wanted to cry in his heart brake as he realized that he would never see Kagome again. He was going to hell because he was impure, but his Kagome was going to heaven with the other angels. Her invisible wings would been shown in heaven. All the angels would be beautiful, but Kagome would be the most lovely. To Inu-yasha none would be as pure hearted or as lovely as his Kagome. In this blackness he felt free to call Kagome his. For she was his savor, his guardian angel.

She was going home because he was a lost caused. Inu-yasha felt stupid for thinking she was human. No human was as kind to a half- demon as she was. But no matter where he ended up, be it in hell or earth. Inu-yasha would always cherish the memory of Kagome. If for some reason he ended up on earth, he made a promise to Kagome. If he was on earth he would live his life. He would go to church and live a life for Kagome. Inu-yasha hoped he could get to heaven to see his angel. He would give to charity when ever he could. Inu-yasha would live a life that Kagome would be proud of. He would make her happy. For that was what his heart yearned for. To make her smile….

Sorry it's so short, but the anti- depressants that I'm on make me sleepy… Thanks for the support and keep re-viewing!


	24. Tears of Relief

A young man lay in a hospital bed, his hair making a silver cloud around his head and upper torso. The crisp white sheet was pulled down to his waist leaving his chest bare. His chest muscles rippled every time he breathed in and out. Two silver locks of his hair rested on his muscular chest. The young mans arms lay limply at his sides. Both of them were scared badly. His face was smooth and pale. His long lashes cast shadows over his strong cheek bones, and his silver bangs fell across his fore head. On top of his head was this mans strangest, yet finest fetcher. On top of his thick silky main was two silver dog hears.

The dog hears twitched to every sound in the cramped hospital room where two beds were pushed close together so that they where almost touching. When people came to near the other bed in the hospital room the young man would bare his fangs and growl. The young man started to wake. His eye lids started to twitch, and his fingers moving absently moved over the crisp white sheet. Long claws left little holes in the fragile material.

Inu-yasha slowly opened his eye, but closed them instantly. He didn't want to be alive. He couldn't be alive. It just wasn't fare that he liver and his Kagome was gone from the world…… what was that smell? Inu-yasha turned his head a little to the left, still not opening his eyes. It couldn't be………… It just couldn't be…..

Kagome………

He new that sent, knew it all to well. Kagome was in this room with him…. But she couldn't be. She was gone. She had left the world, left him. The agony swelled in his chest. Inu-yasha slowly lifted his lashes to reveal his golden broken eyes. They were so empty and distant. Inu-yasha looked up at the white selling. Inu-yasha heard laughter from some where in the hospital, he snarled silently at the thought of anyone being happy in the world when Kagome was gone.

Inu-yasha signed brokenly and stopped breathing completely. He had seen something. Inu-yasha turned his head slowly his heart pounding so hard that he heard its eco in his head like a drum. He could barely believe his eyes. In the other bed lay Kagome. Her ebony hair, spread out like black icky wings. Her face was like pale silk. He couldn't in all his life remember ever seeing something so beautiful, and yet so sad. Kagome lay there look in like a fallen angel.

Inu-yasha scrambled off of the bed, ignoring the pain in his body. His heart was nearly fling out of his chest from the happiness. Kagome was alive! Inu-yasha ran the short distance to her bed side. The floor cooled against his bare feet, and his practically naked body shivering from the cold air. But none of that mattered to Inu-yasha. Nothing but the fact that Kagome was alive. He sank to knees at her bed side and let his head fall on to her arm that rested at her side.

He looked up at her face. It was the most beautiful thing in the whole world to Inu-yasha. Kagome……. He couldn't believe she was alive. She had a couple bruises on her arms but she looked like she was ok. Inu-yasha's eyes burned, tears welled up in his eyes. Soon they where falling down his cheeks in unchecked rivers. He rubbed his face against her arm. She was a live! He is heart was doing cart wells in his chest. Inu-yasha slowly got up and crawled on to the bed. Inu-yasha went to his knees on her bed. He gently cupped her face in his clawed hands. He bent his head down close to hers.

" Kagome…. Can you hear me? Kagome open your eye's. Talk to me, tell I'm an me an idiot…." His voice broke. More tears fell faster down his face. He stroked her face gently with his clawed hand. How could some one be so cute. He wondered. He couldn't fathom it.

Inu-yasha couldn't take his eyes off of her face. Her midnight black bangs fell across her for head, and Inu-yasha gently brushed them away. Her smooth porcelain face was warm and silky to the touch. He shuddered at the feel of her skin under his finger tips. Inu-yasha felt ashamed that he was having these thoughts about her while she lay defenseless. He though about trying again.

" Kagome…. Can you hear me? I wish you would just open your eyes and look at me……. Just open those big blue eyes of yours." Inu-yasha begged her softly. He stroked her face with his thumb again. He just wish she would talk to him, look at him. Just so that she would know she was truly with him and this was not some dream. Inu-yasha gently took one of his hands away from her face and placed it on her neck. He sighed in relief. She had a good strong pulse. He felt an odd surge in his gut. Her pulse was beating in to his hand. The sheet was stretched over her breasts, her bare arms were out over the covers. Kagome's hair was spread out like a inky cloud. Inu-yasha felt a jerk around his navel. He shook his head. He couldn't think about this at this moment.

" Inu-yasha your awake." a deep voice said. Inu-yasha's head jerked up and towed the sound of the voice. There in the hospital rooms door frame was his father. He stood there with his silver hair was pulled back in to his usual long pony tail. His expressive golden eyes just like his were filled with tears. His father hurried over to the bed, his feet making a soft patter, patter sound on the floor. Inu-yasha got of the bed and stood strait, and hurried over to his father meeting him half way.

He didn't care if people thought he was childish as he embraced his father. He needed comfort. His dads arms were strong and an in his world it was the support that he needed at the moment. He felt like he was a kid again and that every thing was right in the world. Inu-yasha tightened his arms around his father before he let go. Inu-yashio stepped back and wiped away his tears and gave a strangled laugh.

" Look at your old man, son. Crying like a baby. Oh, Inu-yasha I and your mother have been so worried about you two. The doctors said you'd be alright. That you both just needed to heal from your wounds. I have missed you so. You and Kagome. And your mother was so worried, I thought she would track holes in to our floor from her pacing." Inu-yashio gave a weak laugh and hugged Inu-yasha again.

" Dad I'm sorry I made you guys worry. Dad….. Do you know what the doctors say about Kagome? Will she be alright?" Inu-yasha asked. His eyes imploring his father to say she was alright. Inu-yashio smiled at his son softly.

" She was in pain this morning, but she didn't wake so the doctors gave her a sleep medicine. They say that she's suppose to wake up in about an hour or so. She will be fine Inu-yasha don't you worry." Inu-yashio told his son, looking down at him even the was a young man he was still shorter then him. He would grow bigger some day. His son was a man to be proud of. Already in love, it was enough to bring a father to his knees to see his son so happy.

Inu-yashio watched as his son walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down like a little puppy waiting for its master to come home after a long vacation. His ears were perked up, and were curved in a way that made it seemed like his undivided attention was on the young lady laying on the bed. Inu-yashio knew that it was so. He pulled out his cell phone and called home to tell his mate that their little boy was up and that she needed to bring him some cloths. They couldn't have the girl waking up to find Inu-yasha sitting on her bed in nothing but hospital pants.

" Hello?" Lilly picked up. Inu-yashio smiled, he couldn't help smiling when ever he lessoned to her voice.

" Hello honey. I called you to tell you that Inu-yasha woke up." He told her. Lilly gave a little squeak and gave a small little hiccup.

" Is he alright? How's Kagome? Can I talk to my baby?" She asked hurriedly. Inu-yashio chuckled softy.

" One at a time if you please. Yes Inu-yasha is ok. He's doing fine. Kagome is still a sleep but will be awake soon. Yes you can talk to Inu-yasha. Right now he's sitting on her bed in nothing up the hospital green pants…. And his hairs a complete mess." he told her softly. Lilly dissolved in to a fit of laughter.

" So I have to bring my grown son some cloths, do I?" She asked throw her laughter.

" Yep, I would say so. Just like when he was little. Always forgetting every thing, but when he said he'd meet his little girl friend Kagome." Inu-yashio laughed. Yep it was just like the old days.

" Well I will see what I can find for him. He left some of his cloths over here when he moved out. And I will stop at a store and pick up Kagome some loss fitting cloths as well, she will hurt still and jeans will hurt her. I think some sweat pants and a pajama shirt will be the best for her. Oh, Inu-yashio our worriers are coming back to us, aren't they? I have missed them so much Inu-yashio." Lilly asked softly.

" Yes my love their coming back. And you might want to pick up some noodles on your way here to. Knowing them they will need it. I swear there black holes when it comes to that stuff. I can't see were they put it. Well I will let you talk to Inu-yasha. See you soon." Inu-yashio said.

He walked over and handed the phone to Inu-yasha who didn't take his eyes from Kagome's face. He put the phone by his ear.

" Hello mother. How are you?" Inu-yasha asked softly as his father sat down on his abandoned bed.

" I'm just fine Inu-yasha. Oh, sweaty we have been so worried about you two. I cant weight to see you. I hear I have to bring you both cloths. Just like you both to forget to pack cloths. Soooo…… when can I expect my grand children?" she asked in a sly voice. Inu-yasha blanched and turned red.

" M…mother!" He sputtered. " We haven't gone out on a date! You've got to be joking! Kagome don't like me like that!" Inu-yasha stammered.

" I think I know what I'm talking about. So I'll pick you both up some cloths before I stop by. Will I? I'll talk to you later. Bye Inu-yasha." Lilly hung up. Inu-yasha lowed the phone and stared at it. Did he hear right? Before she had hung up on him he had herd her mutter something about knitting baby sweaters. Inu-yasha went a deeper shade of scarlet.

By the sound of his fathers deep laughter, he had herd every word with his demon hearing. Inu-yasha put his head down and shook it. His mother. He would never under stand women. Never. Inu-yasha laced his fingers with Kagome's, silently he waited for her to wake up. He brought her hand to his lips, forgetting that his father was there, and kissed her hand gently.

Inu-yashio watched this display of affection with a pounding heart. His son was so in love. It shone throw every jester that he had made towed the girl. It was a proud moment in the life of a father to see his child so desperately in love.

Inu-yasha's heart was beating wildly Kagome was going to wake. She had all of her memories of him and she was going to be his friend again. He got nervous, should he asker out on a date? He loved her so much and knew that she was the only one he could see marring and having a family with, that had always been his dream. To have a family with Kagome. To have her love him back. That was what he wished for most. But how could a girl, no, women want anything to do with a half- breed? Let alone marry him and have his children? Should he ask her? Or should he keep his silence and hope for just a friend ship?

Thanks sorry it took so long for up, date. Please re- view.


	25. The Same Sadness

Inu-yasha's heart was beating wildly Kagome was going to wake. She had all of her memories of him and she was going to be his friend again. He got nervous, should he asker out on a date? He loved her so much and knew that she was the only one he could see marring and having a family with, that had always been his dream. To have a family with Kagome. To have her love him back. That was what he wished for most. But how could a girl, no, women want anything to do with a half- breed? Let alone marry him and have his children? Should he ask her? Or should he keep his silence and hope for just a friend ship?

---------

A young man passed impatiently around a hospital waiting room. His silver locks fanned out behind him as he past. Everyone in the hospital waiting room was staring at the young man as he passed. There were some whispers going on, but most people just kept quiet. Inu-yasha's golden eyes darted wildly from the doctors door to the clock and back again. He snared and started passing again.

"Settle down young man your making the other people nervous with all your passing and growling." A voice said from behind. Inu-yasha song around to see the doctor. Immediately he started bombarding him with questions.

"Is she awake? Is she ok? Can I see her? Kagome's going to be alright!" Inu-yasha yelled at the doctor. The old doctor mealy chuckled.

"My, my, my. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a new father with all that yelling and fast questions." he smiled warmly at Inu-yasha. " To answer your questions young man. Kagome's awake and she's doing fine. Yes you may go see her.-- Oh my what a Impatient boy." The doctor said because Inu-yasha was already gone.

-------------------------------------

Inu-yasha nearly ran down the hospitals long hall to get to room in witch Kagome rested. He came to a halt out side her door and froze. He was so afraid of what he would find. Afraid of so much. What if his only friend in the world didn't want to see him. What if.. What ifs could burn in hell he thought. Inu-yasha had waited for seven years to have his Kagome back. Why did opening a little puny door scare him so much?

His clawed hand was shaking and he rested his hand on the doors cool silver handle. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Why he was so afraid?

Inu-yasha gulped and shuck his head, his silver hair swaying violently with the movement. He had to be brave for Kagome. He could let her down, not when she needed him. Inu-yasha straitened up and stopped his hand from shaking. He would be all the things he didn't feel at the moment like bravery. He would protect his angel what ever the coast. No matter how it hurt him to let her go when she found the one she loved. When she took a lover a husband he would stand by her. Inu-yasha promised to himself this. Never would he stop Kagome from being happy. Even if it destroyed him in the process, for she deserved far better then him. She always had, and always would.

Inu-yasha smiled sadly and with that opened the door walked quietly entered the small room. He held his breath as he walked in and stopped dead in this tracks. Kagome was sitting on a chair by a large window that had the hospitals white blinds witch were pulled up allowing sun light and a warm breeze to enter the room. This how ever didn't stop Inu-yasha. What had stopped him was the sight of his angel.

Inu-yasha could only stare at Kagome. She was bathed in the soft sunlight from the window. The light reflecting of her hair made it look softer then the finest silk, it made his fingers tingle just thinking about how soft it was. He cursed himself. He knew he would never be able to run his fingers though that beautiful main. It would never be his to do that, he couldn't keep dreaming about it. He had to stop. She was his best friend and if she found out about it, she would hate him for sure.

To suffer in silence was his fate, but if that was the only way he could have her in his life then that's what he'd do. Just to be near her….. That was all he could ask for and some one like him had no right to ask even that.

Inu-yasha just stood there staring at the angel in the chair. He watched as she slowly looked around to see who had come in to the room and stopped short at seeing Inu-yasha standing there.

Kagome froze as well as her crystal blue eyes meet his lonely gold ones. She blinked. She remembered what happened to her, but she didn't really look at him when he had come to her in her little cell. He had grow from that sad teen boy, to a sad man. She didn't know what was worse. Kagome looked him up and down. She didn't know what to think. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a simple long sleeve shirt. She he looked just has hansom as he always had.

But what made Kagome upset was his hair was messy and he had shadows under his eyes. He must not have gotten any sleep for days to have those. She fidgeted nervously, he was just standing there staring at her. Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted to jump in to his arms and never let him go, but would he hate her for that?

Kagome shook her head and tried to get up of her chair to greet him, but before she could come an inch of her chair she was engulfed in two strong arms. She gasped as she was lifted of her feet by Inu-yasha's embrace.

"Kagome….. You should be lying down not running around." Inu-yasha told her gruffly. He tightened his hold slightly, trying not to put to much presser on her. He took her back to the hospital bed and made her lye down.

"Inu-yasha I wasn't 'running around' I just wanted to say hi from a normal level and not sitting down!" She laughed softly as he tucked her in. He frowned at her.

" You want to get better so don't you?" He asked her. And she just know this was going to be a loaded question. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" I'm fine Inu-yasha. Really I am. I don't want to stay trapped in bed for ever. I want to get up and do stuff." Kagome pouted. Inu-yasha sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not letting you get out of bed again until your at full strength again. Nope don't say any thing, I'm not discussing the matter Kagome. Your going to stay in that bed even if I have to duck tape you to it." Inu-yasha told the bewildered girl.

Kagome could only stair at him. She had never seen Inu-yasha act this way before. She looked in to his deep amber orbs and saw determination there. She knew then that he had changed, and yet….. She didn't know how to describe the change that he had go through. Couldn't name it….. But as she looked closer she could still see that terrible sadness that always broke her heart. She knew that he hadn't changed at all. Not from that sad little boy she had befriended and fallen in love with all those years ago.

No he was no different from that hurting teen that had tried to take his own life seven years ago. He was looking at her the same way he did that made her feel so small. With those lost eyes he could make a grown man feel two inches tall. With those eyes he had captured her heart all those years ago….

No Kagome thought he hadn't changed, and yet he had come to some conclusion and some how Kagome didn't think she was going to like what ever it was he decided…

I thought this a good place to end. Sorry for the long wait for this one. It just that I moved and I've been trying to adjust to the new place. Its hard. Well please review, it's the high light of my day to read a review.


	26. Hopeless and in love

No he was no different from that hurting teen that had tried to take his own life seven years ago. He was looking at her the same way he did that made her feel so small. With those lost eyes he could make a grown man feel two inches tall. With those eyes he had captured her heart all those years ago….

No Kagome thought he hadn't changed, and yet he had come to some conclusion and some how Kagome didn't think she was going to like what ever it was he decided…

Now…. Chapter 26.

Kagome sat on the bed while Inu-yasha hovered over her like a mother hen. While she found this romantic in the beginning it was starting to get on her nerves. He made a clucking noise of disapproval as she pushed the food tray away from her. Kagome's eye twitched as he made the sound again, this time louder.

"Kagome how are you going to get better if you don't eat?" Inu-yasha demanded as he pushed her tray back towards her. He also reached behind her to fluff the pillows.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be so argumentative about his show of kindness but damn he was like a mother with a sick child! 'Kagome you should eat…' Fill in the blank. For the last hour sense he had come in to her room he had been non stop. If she had to eat another bit she was going to be sick. She debated how to tell him this.

"Inu-yasha please I'm fine. I've eaten enough. Its really kind of you, but to be honest your worse then a mother hen. Its like you think if you turn your back on me for one minute I will be gone before you turn back to me. I'm fine really I am." Kagome told him softly, unable to look in to his hurt golden depts.

Inu-yasha took a step back from the bed. Pain seared his insides, burning his heart. He knew he shouldn't feel this hurt over something so little. But he couldn't stop the rush of agony that threatened to take him to his knees. Kagome always had this power over him. He thought sadly. She would always be the only one that could make him feel worth something… anything. She had shown him how to love, with out selfishness. But as he thought that he had to stop. He was being selfish. Deep in his heart he wanted her to love him. This had to be a sin! No one so pure as Kagome would love a freak like him… No one could and no one ever would. He was alone. Inu-yasha had always been alone.

He promised himself that he would always be there for her. She would never be alone. Never! Angels like Kagome deserved so much more then the half a man as he was. Inu-yasha couldn't bring himself to call himself a half a man. He was so much less. Inu-yasha knew he would never be able to tell his angel that she had saved a condemned man. Always condemned, always damned. He would burn in the darkest of hell, while Kagome flue with the angels high above this God forsaken earth.

"Inu-yasha?"

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Inu-yasha stared down at the raven haired beauty. Her eyes held concern and she looked at him. It was more then he could bare. Inu-yasha turned on his heal, his silver locks fanning out behind him as he left with out a backward glance.

Inu-yasha walked out of the hospital but was reluctance to go to far. Incase Kagome had need of him. He signed deeply as the pain seemed to increases now that he was no longer in his angels presents. His long forgotten heart gave a jerk as he remembered the concern that had been in Kagome's eyes. What if she did love--- NO! He could not think that she would ever care for him! No one could love him. He was to broken, he was to torn. He was to forsaken by all that should have been his. To think that Kagome, beautiful, pure, angelic Kagome would even care for him, let alone love a monster like him was beyond foolish thinking.

Inu-yasha walked over to a small store and walked threw the shelves aimlessly. He looked down at his faded blue jeans with some despair. His soft red t-shirt while comfortable, left much to be desired. Inu-yasha sighed in despair as he noticed that his worn leather jacket was in a state so bad that it looked like it belonged to a homeless person. Damn, he thought sadly, no wonder Kagome didn't want his attention. He looked like a bum.

With the sad state of his cloths in mind he wandered toward the men's clothing department. He had a lot of money saved and could afford to get himself some better clothing. A sudden thought accrued to him, colon. Would Kagome like it if he wore colon? What about a suit? Inu-yasha searched the racks for something he thought Kagome would like. For all he knew she might like guys that wore leather and had noise piercing. He wrinkled his noise at that thought. And as sudden as he thought that it was gone. Kagome wouldn't like guys like that, she would want a more mature guy. A guy that had grown up and was responsible.

Inu-yasha found a nice pair of jeans. They were a lighter blue and were made of a soft denim. They were a little baggy and he liked them that way. Inu-yasha had also found a belt to go with them. The belt was a pain black with a silver belt buckle on it. Inu-yasha compensated the pain blue jeans with a nice button down top under witch he had a red muscle tank top. Witched showed of his wash board abs if he left his dress up shirt unbuttoned. Inu-yasha debated on a black or white dress up shirt. He didn't know so he got both.

After he got his pants and shirt figured out, he now had to pick out some socks and boxers. Inu-yasha blushed slightly as he went to the under ware section that held socks as well. Of course it had to be in full view of everyone in the store. He quickly picked out few boxers of various colors. In all he had a 3. Their colors were red, navy blue, and black. Satisfied with his choice, he threw all his cloths in to an empty shopping cart he found. Inu-yasha grabbed show socks and headed to the jacket section.

Inu-yasha lazily pushed the cart threw the isles of jackets. He didn't pay attention to the sports coats, and head strait for the leather ones. Inu-yasha had a fondness for them, they were extremely comfortable, and when broken in right looked damn good. Well if you knew what to look for anyway. The store had a lot of selection, and Inu-yasha picked out an expensive black one, that was lined with black silk in the inside. With that done he pushed his cart over to the show section and found a pair of black boats he liked.

"Hey sexy."

Inu-yasha jumped when a sluttrie voice called out from behind him. He turned and looked every other way hoping against hope that it wasn't him that lady behind him was talking to. But alas it was. Inu-yasha turned to look at her. She had to be older then his mother! She was wearing a shirt that threatened to spill out her sagging bosom. Its color a mind boggling red as were her lips. The lip stick also stained her teeth or what was left of them. Inu-yasha's eyes twitched at the hags appearance. She was also wearing a fake red leather skirt that didn't cover what it needed to. Inu-yasha didn't know what to say…

" Uh….." What all he could manage. The old hag smiled and he almost cringed.

" Hey baby why don't you come over here and let me play with you? Your so hansom I'd do you for free." She said or at lest that's what he made out of her slurred words. He wrinkled his noise, she smelled like a barn.

Inu-yasha pulled of his hat that he had been wearing and played with it nervously. He had no clue how to say no and make this slut understand that no was NO! For he had the feeling that she wasn't about to take no for an answer. But his problem was solved almost instantly. For the old crony screamed and pointed a crooked finger at him.

" You're a fifthly half- breed! Get a way from me!" and as the old slut rushed past him, she made sure to spit in his face. Inu-yasha just stood there for a minute. Pain rushed at him again. It shattered what was left of his broken heart so that as he headed on ward after whipping his face, he left thousands of invisible shards of a broken heart behind him.

Inu-yasha looked down in to the cart and examined the clothes he picked out. Each one was picked because he thought Kagome would like them. Why, he asked himself, was he torturing himself with the idea of wooing Kagome? He should have come to grips with it by now. Some one like him, 'Filthy' he thought savagely. Yes that slut had it right. He was filthy and he would always be that way. Some one like him didn't deserve to lick the dirt from Kagome's shoe let alone be her husband… or the father to her children. Deep golden eyes shown bright as tears threaten to engulf him. But he would not cry. He might be weak and pathetic, but he would be a man that Kagome could depend on. He promised that.

Inu-yasha sighed as he finally found every thing. He was heading toward the check out lane when he passed the bathroom supply shelves. He stopped and debated with himself. Finally gave in to temptation and headed back and want in to look at the colon they had. With he's strong noise he was almost brought to his knees with all the smells that lingered here. He coughed violently before he grew use it a little. He hurriedly searched for one that didn't make him regret eating breakfast.

Finally he came across one he could stand. It was in a fancy bottle and smelled kind of like the calm night are. It was hard to describe it, but he thought it smelled good. It was called "Night". So knowing he found the only one he could stand and that he liked he put it in his cart.

He stopped as a picture of Kagome came to his mind. Inu-yasha thought about something that would make her happy. Something she could cuddle, he thought with a sad smile. Yes that was Kagome. She would want something soft and silky to the tough. So with that in mind he headed to the toy department.

As he wondered through the stuffed animals he checked them for softness and how they felt to the touch. He finally fond one he approved of and grabbed it and did a better inspection of the toy. It was a teddy bear, it was white and had blue eyes. Inu-yasha thought it looked cute enough. Its big round ears were stuffed with pink silk. So he decided that it was ok and that it had passed the test. He set it in to his cart and went looking for something else Kagome might want.

Inu-yasha figured that he would have to come shopping again soon. Kagome was going to say with his when she got out of the hospital, but that wouldn't be for another week. But he would still have to go shopping with her to get her what she would need to be comfortable at his home. That meant new cloths and toiletries. But he didn't mind at all. Because he had more then enough money saved. And he got a very high paying job, that was to build plains and rockets, but at the moment he was jest doing plains for one that he would help build in about two months so he had the time free to help Kagome settle in to his place.

Inu-yasha gulped at the thought of her living in his house… Under the same roof at night. At the picture that came to his mind of Kagome sleeping in his bed.. And at that second he knew he would not get one peaceful night sleep for a vary long time to come…

He sighed as he paid for his things and headed back to the hospital. He needed to plain a room for Kagome. A place she could call her own. Inu-yasha would have to draw up plains for her room, and he couldn't leave that walls bare. This would take some thinking. But not at this second he thought and he entered the hospital. He headed straight for a bath room and changed in to his new pants and his red shirt. Inu-yasha also put on his boats and new leather jacket. He then headed up with his old cloths in the shopping bag and Kagome's gift in his arms.

At that moment even thought it was foolish to dream, he felt like a husband about to surprise his wife with some small token of his love. His shattered heart gave a quiver at that thought. Oh, how he would have loved that. If only he could have been anyone other then himself. If only he could tell Kagome of his love… If only she could love him back. But no that was beyond foolishness in to stupidity. An angel like Kagome could befriend a hideous monster like him, but to love one such as he was… It would have been the sweetest heaven, but he was condemned to the darkest, cruelest hell. He would not condemn his angel, by telling her of his love. She wouldn't, couldn't love him back. She dissevered someone so much better then the reject that he was. He couldn't let her angelic hands near his shattered heart. For she would pull them back raw red with blood and tears. He didn't dare let her try to piece his shattered heart back together. Inu-yasha's filthy half-breed heart would soil those lovely hands. He looked at his scared wrist that he could barely see above the cuff of his jacket, but it reminded him on how hopeless he really was. Kagome didn't deserve to have some one like him messing up her bright future.

Inu-yasha shook his head to ride of his thoughts. He stopped out side Kagome's door. Silently he steeled what was left of his heart against the beauty in side the door. But he knew that it was futile. Nothing could shut down his love or it seemed his broken and beaten heart. But for Kagome he would try not to keep his heart out on his sleeve.

He stopped as he heard a muffled noise coming from with in the room. Inu-yasha walked in and stopped dead. What! His mind and heart echoed that word in agony.

So heres another chapter for you guys. Sory that nothing really happens. Thanks for the reveiws. They really are nice to read. I started on this chapter after a reveiw. So it does pay of to veiw. Thanks again to those who reviewed. Please review again!


	27. Pain and Judging

He stopped as he heard a muffled noise coming from with in the room. Inu-yasha walked in and stopped dead. What! His mind and heart echoed that word in agony.

Chapter 27!

Inu-yasha's heart couldn't take it… He turn and ran, as he ran down the hall every thing that he was holding was thrown. The white bear feel to the floor, it seemed almost in slow motion. It hit the floor with a soft thud, even though it was soft, certain ears rang with that sound as if it had been a gong. He didn't slow down when he heard his name being called behind him. He couldn't, not when his chest felt like it was being ripped open…

Kagome called out after him in despair as he ran away. She ran after him, feeling as if her world was coming down. Kagome couldn't keep up with him, but she had seen him go in to the men's room. Kagome blushed a deep scarlet, as she walked up to the door. Even thought the hall was empty, she still felt weird standing there with her hand pressed to the blue door. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

"Inu-yasha…?" Kagome whispered softly, knowing he could hear her. She heard a shuffling sound coming from behind the door. Then a deep voice rang out of the silence almost startling her, even thought she had been expecting it.

"Go away, Kagome." Inu-yasha's deep voice made those words ring throw the air. Kagome pressed closer to the door.

" I cant just go away, Inu-yasha" Kagome told him softly. She turned her back on the door and slid down it to sit on the floor. In her arms was the white bear she had picked up. Kagome held it close to her cheek and kissed the bears soft noise. It was so cute and sweet. Kagome blushed deeply as she thought the same thing about the man who had gotten it.

" I mean it Kagome, GO A WAY!" His gruff angry voice sounded again from behind her and she felt the door shake a little as he too slid down the door, to sit on the opposite side of it. She felt heart sick again at the thought of hurting him again. She set all the things she had picked up, to the side of her. There were new cloths and his old ones. She looked sadly down at the bear in her arms. Would they ever get this right and be friends again?

" I'm not going away until we talk about what you saw, Inu-yasha." She told him throw the inch of solid wood that stood between them. Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two… How was she going to explain and have him believe her, about what he saw?

" I don't want to talk about it, Damn it!" Inu-yasha yelled at her. Kagome winced and her heart bleed some more. Tears burned at her eyes, her lips trembled softly.

" Please… d- don't yell .. at me. Its not.. what you…." Kagome broke off. Tears feel down her pail face, all the hurt seemed to finally be to much. 7 years of pain and heart break caught up with her then. She berried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"K- Kagome?" Inu-yasha's worried voice sounded threw the door. Kagome didn't answer him. She couldn't… Not when she was cradling her bleeding heart. She didn't hear Inu-yasha get up, all she knew was in a few seconds she was falling back ward as the Door was open. Kagome fell in to warm open arms, as she was pulled in to the bath room.

Inu-yasha moved every thing in to the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down and set Kagome in his lap. He whipped her tears way, just for they could be replaced with more. He finally gave up and leaned back against the door cradling her in his arms. Her body shook his as she sobbed, as if her sweet little heart was breaking. Inu-yasha's heart bleed with her, even if it was a selfish move, his heart gave a little leap of joy when he noticed that she cradled the bear he had gotten her in her arms.

He shook his head this was no time for being stupid. Inu-yasha started to panic. He didn't know how to dell with crying females! His heart couldn't take much more of her tears.

" Kagome what's wrong?" Inu-yasha asked softly. His voice gentle as he started to rub her back softly in soothing circler motions. When she didn't respond, Inu-yasha pulled her closer to his chest and moved his leather jacket so that Kagome could rest on his chest and be covered with his jacket. " Its alright… Cry as long as you need to." He whispered in to her ear.

Kagome turned in his arms, her chest was crushed up against his chest. One of her legs rested on either side of his hips. Inu-yasha blushed a deep red as she unknowingly came in to contacted with a certain part of his anatomy. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she berried her face against his neck. Inu-yasha gulped as she squirmed to get comfortable. With her breasts against his chest and a certain part of her anatomy moving against his, he was feeling the effects. He gulped again and try to remember why he was upset with her.

Inu-yasha being the male what he was, couldn't help but picture what they could be doing right now on the floor of the hospitals rest room. He couldn't stop the picture of a naked Kagome coming to mind, he would be holding her down on the floor he thought. Holding her as he gave her his mark, and then riding her slow and easy until she begged him to ride her hard and fast. He could picture it in his mind like a film.

He gulped again trying to control his reaction to his perverted mind. Kagome had settled down and had stopped crying. While this was good, she had started to hiccup softly. This was not good! It was like a rhythmic motion against his manhood. Damn! Must not think of it! He thought violently as his anatomy started to like Kagome's moments a little to much. Who was he kidding? It loved it a whole of a lot more then that. Think of something you don't find sexy! He thought rapidly. Kagome's breast… No! Kagome's… NO! Bad! Ah… The old hag at the store! But how could he think of some evil person while he had an angel on his lap? How could he think about that when that said angel was moving on his lap? NO! BAD!

Shit he thought, as his blood rushed to his staff. Damn it. Damn it all hell! Inu-yasha put his arms under Kagome and lifted her in to his arms as he stood up. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the bath room.

"I- Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Inu-yasha didn't answer. He couldn't. Inu-yasha was trying not to go back in to the bathroom and claim his mate. He thought it better just to go back to the room. As he thought this he remembered what had driven him to run from his angel. Inu-yasha quickly looked down at Kagome's face. She was beautiful, even with her eyes red from crying, she could still lye claim to his heart.

"Kagome…. Why did you do it?" He whispered softly against her ear. Inu-yasha felt her shiver. He smiled at the knowledge that he could do that to her. But the smile instantly disappeared as he entered her room. "Why Kagome?" He asked again. Kagome gulped and turned her head away from him, but he grabbed her chin and turned her head back.

"Don't turn away from me Kagome. Why were you getting rid of the food I feed you?" He asked, but he could not bring himself to call it was it really was. If he did it might make it worse… She couldn't be anorexic, not again his soul and heart cried out in pain. He walked over to her bed and set her down gently. Inu-yasha sat the side of her bed and looked down at the raven haired beauty.

Kagome blushed under his intense golden stare. She picked up his hand and lied it on her forehead. " Inu-yasha cant you feel why? I didn't do it on purpose. I swear! I tried to eat everything you gave me after you left but I have a cold, and I couldn't because it made my stomach up set." She whispered this softly to his pained golden eyes. They seemed to pierce her soul and she knew that if she looked away that he would think she was lying.

Inu-yasha looked down at the small hand holding his. She was burning up. He hadn't taken the time to smell her sent. It had a sweet smell to it, almost to sweet. It was like a mask covering her smell. Pain licked at his insides. He had judged her guilty of an evil sin. Inu-yasha felt like fire was burning his insides. He had judged his angel of something so terrible, and she had been sick.

His soul and heart cried out in pain as he realized that he hadn't helped her cold. Inu-yasha thought savagely. Running after him wouldn't help her get better, or crying…. He had made his angel cry. He was the lowest of low, Inu-yasha thought. Pain over came what little pride he had left.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry!" He cried as he gathered her in to his arms again. Inu-yasha held her tight. He berried his face in to her hair, for he couldn't look in to her eyes again. No he thought, he was a disgrace. How could he have missed that she was sick? Why? Inu-yasha couldn't answer those questions… He kissed the top of her head. " I'll help you get better I promise!" Inu-yasha felt for the second time that day, the burn of tears. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and held his closer. She blushed as she ran her hands throw his silky hair. She couldn't believe that she was holding him in her arms. Kagome's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Inu-yasha…. She thought dreamily. "Inu-yasha its fine. You're my best friend, friends forever no matter what!" Kagome smiled as he kissed the top of her head again. She loved being in his arms.

Inu-yasha felt a little tips on the feel of her in his arms, but reality came back to him. Here he was and Kagome was sick. Inu-yasha pulled back and lied her back down on the her pillow. He pulled the covers up to her chin and fluffed her pillow. Kagome smiled up at him and his heart swelled. He stopped to think… She didn't have a television or entertainment as she lay here… Inu-yasha smiled.

" I'll be right back Kagome!" He turn and ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kagome in his wake. What could he be up to? She thought.

Not five minutes later Inu-yasha came back in to her room, breathing hard, but smiling widely. Slung over his shoulder was his guitar. Kagome smiled at him as he came in and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Kagome I've been working on a song. Its by Nickleback. I think we can pass the time bye with a little music. Do you want me to play for you?" He asked shyly. Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"Yes I would like that very much! What song are you going to do?" Kagome asked excitedly. He couldn't help smiling at her.

" I was thinking 'Saving Me'. Would you like that?" Inu-yasha asked. She knotted. He took out his guitar. It was red and had a white demon dog on it. Kagome giggled softy. Inu-yasha laughed. Kagome was stunned as he laughed. It brightened his eyes and made them shine. Her heart leapt with joy.

Inu-yasha strummed his guitar, and started to sing. His voice was ritch and deep. Kagome couldn't look away as he closed his eyes and sang.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus:_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus_

Hurry I'm fallin'

Kagome stared at him in wonder. His voice was mesmerizing, he should sing more often. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her with his golden eye's that swirled with emotion. She could read pride, pain that never really seemed to leave his eyes. And another emotion she couldn't read.

"Kagome… What do you want me to play for you?" He asked softly. Kagome gulped, what if he didn't want to play the song she picked?

" Uh.. Can you play Ordinary from Spider Man?" She asked nervously. Inu-yasha smiled and knotted his head.

" That is one of my favorite songs as well." He said as he started to strum his guitar again. His deep voice sounded again as he sang the verses to her. This time he didn't close his eyes but looked her dead in the face. As if in his world there was no one else… Kagome blushed a soft rose.

Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me

I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary

And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need, where's mine  
'Cause your what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did

And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need, where's mine  
'Cause you what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary

I think I'm trying to save the world for you  
You've been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other

I'm anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)  
I'm anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)

Thanks for reading my story, and sorry it took so long to up-date. Schools out so I should up-date faster. Thanks again for reading my story. Please re-view, I always love reading reviews.


	28. Changes?

Kagome sighed as she looked out of the hospital window. She was leaving the hospital to day, thank the gods. It felt like she had spent years here. Inu-yasha didn't help the fact when he was yelling at her to get back in bed and stay there. But she couldn't yell at him to much for that. Kagome blushed. Her cold had gotten worse and he had refused to leave her side.

She had noticed a change in him. Kagome didn't know what to make of it. It was like he had finely come to some conclusion in his heart. She found the change in him a little unnerving. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes… That's where the change had been the most apparent. They were sad and lonely as ever, and yet in their dept's she had see an emotion that made her heart turn over. It was close to desperation, almost longing. It turned his eyes to a molten gold, and overly bright.

This new emotion made her heart race and her blood heat up. Kagome didn't understand why her body was responding so strongly. How could this simple change in him make her so edgy? It didn't help the matter that he was dressing in sexy cloths and wore clone. The smell of Inu-yasha's clone made her crazy. It was a smell she now connected with him. It was weird smelling it after he left the room. The smell was hard to describe. It was a mix of different smells. It was strong, but yet not.

Kagome sighed. How was she going to cope with this new change? It was hard to lye on her hospital bed with him sitting not two feet away, and not kiss him. It was in short, driving her mad. Inu-yasha would sit on the edge of her bed and sing to her softly, making her heart sore. Her gut would clench tightly as he sat there while his deep voice rolled over her.

Inu-yasha sang her songs of pain and lose, but the songs she liked best were the ones of hope and love that he seemed embarrassed to sing. Those songs were rare, but she stored his soft words of love close to her heart.

Kagome looked around the white room, it didn't have any thing personal in it besides the things Inu-yasha had gotten her. Witch was her white teddy bear. She loved his present so much. The bags that held her stuff was under the bed. Sense she was going home soon, Inu-yasha had gotten her cloths, and all the stuff that she would need until he could take her shopping for what ever else that she needed.

She still didn't believe she was staying at Inu-yasha's house. Kagome gulped at that thought. She would be in the same house as him, when he went to sleep or… Dare she even think about it?… Or if he took a shower… He wouldn't be more then a wall away from her… Naked, and wet. Damn her perverted mind! Bad girl, BAD!

What would her do if she just snuck in to his room at night? Would he push her away? Inu-yasha was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she didn't know if her heart could take living in the same house as him. Let alone her hormones. Kagome gulped again and thought about how he would look like sleeping on his bed, naked in the moon light. Kagome's heart froze. Was he… silver down there too? Her chest felt like it was going to explode and her face was aflame. Inu-yasha would hate her for thinking these dirty thoughts about him. How could she betray his trust so much? Inu-yasha would hate her for sure if he ever learned that she fantasized about him.

Kagome sighed and fell back on to her bed. Time to take a nap and think of something else. The sun was shining threw her window and it was a beautiful white light that bathed the room. She smiled sleepily. Yes this was perfected. If only she could be brave enough to tell Inu-yasha how she felt and if he felt the same. But that was better left to dreams.

----

Inu-yasha walked in to her room some time latter carrying a few cloths bags. He had spent the afternoon hunting cloths. And called it hunting because it was a stupid pass time, and he was almost bored to death with it. But Kagome needed it and he was the only one that could get it for her.

He smiled when he saw that Kagome had given up waiting for him and had drifted out to sleep. Inu-yasha walked in quietly and set the bags down on to a small guess table. He took out his purchases, and looked them over. Inu-yasha hoped Kagome would like them. He didn't have that best taste in clothing, but he hoped he did alright.

He had gotten a couple Sunday dresses. One was a soft blue and the other one was a egg shell white. He picked up a pare of white sandals and some head bands. Inu-yasha also picked up an assortment of shirts and shorts. He thought he did ok. Inu-yasha lied them out on the table where Kagome would see them when she wake up.

Inu-yasha walked over to the bed and looked down at Kagome. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away. Her hair was made of shinny raven tangles, and her lashes lay on her cheek creating dark crescent moons. She was an angel sent to brighten the world with her goodness and pure heart. A song came to his head. He closed his eyes in reminiscing,

"Don't try to look so wise, don't cry cus your so right. Cus you will hate your self in the end." He sang sadly, under his breath. He smiled sadly as he sat down and waited for her to wake.

I'm sorry its so short. Thanks again for reading. Please re-view.


	29. Kissing?

Chapter 29. Kissing?

Inu-yasha looked around at the white clock that hung on the wall. It read two a clock. Time to wake Kagome up to leave the hospital. He looked down at the sleeping beauty and sighed. Inu-yasha didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He reached over to wake her up, his chest felt tight. Like his heart was beating against it.

He gently placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. Inu-yasha's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Her shoulder was covered in silky hair and it was warm to the touch. Inu-yasha blinked stupidly down at his hand. It was stupid but he felt like he had been frozen for ever and he was being melted by her warmth. He shook his head and tried to ignore the feelings that were trying there hardest to steal his breath away from him, and they were wining the battle.

"Kagome…." He whispered softly to her. Inu-yasha slowly shook her shoulder. "Kagome… Its time to get up and get ready to go home." He tried to ignore the way his heart beat raced at the thought of sharing a home with her. Of taking her home with him… To see her every morning… To see her when ever he wanted… It would be a haven, paradise. Something that he didn't deserve. Not someone like him, never something like him.

His attention returned to Kagome as she moved a little. She rolled over on to her side and sighed. Inu-yasha blushed as his hand was trapped under her side. It wasn't so much that his hand was trapped, but the fact that his hand now was touching something soft and round in his cupped palm. He tried to get it out with out having her wake up, but when he moved a little Kagome moved as well and wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged it against her breasts. They were soft and well shaped globs. Inu-yasha gulped and tried again to get her hands of his arm. This time he slipped it out of her grasp, but to get it out he had to slid his arm along her breasts… Not a smart idea.

A certain part of his body fond this exiting. He tried to ignore the way her breasts felt against his arm. It felt like it was burned on to his arm. Inu-yasha closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He had to put those feelings out of his mind. His love and arousal would mean nothing to her. The hate he felt for himself would not let him do any thing to his angel. He gently shook her again being careful not to let her get a hold of his arm again, even though a secret part of him wanted it so.. So much so that it actually became a physical pain. But he wouldn't let the pain control him, he had dealt with pain before and he knew he would again. It was now a part of his life. In some ways it always had been.

" …Inu-yasha…..?" Kagome asked sleepily. He looked down in to her drowsy blue eyes and felt lost. He was drowning in her sleep softened gaze. Inu-yasha couldn't stop himself before it was to late. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was haven. His heart felt like it exploded. Her lips were soft and swollen from sleep. He let his hand get tangled in her silky raven mane. Inu-yasha moved his mouth against hers slowly, savoring the silky friction her lips made were against his.

He absently felt Kagome mover her hands to cradle his head with her arms, holding him in place. One of her hands run threw his silver hair to tenderly touch his right puppy ear. He couldn't help but purr a deep sound that came from deep with in his throat. Inu-yasha let his tongue slip out of his lips, just so he could get a taste of her lips. He gasped softly at the taste of her. Inu-yasha knew some were deep in his soul the he would be forever addicted to the taste of her lips. He couldn't stop running his tongue along the seam of her lips. Kagome sighed softly as she opened her lips shyly to his probing tongue. He slipped it in to her mouth and almost died with the pleasure of her taste.

He touched her tongue, she was slowly learning how to kiss as her tongue dueled with his. Inu-yasha sat down on the bed, and pulled her in to him arms. This brought her against his chest, against the rapid beating of his heart. He was just about to lift her in to his lap, when some one cleared their throat behind them.

They pulled away like they had been burned. Inu-yasha swung his around to see who had caught them. He color bloomed in his face as he spotted his father standing in the door way grinning. Then he realized that Kagome was half way in to his lap and that he had been kissing her. Color drained from his face and he looked down ashamed. His father cleaned his throat again and walked in. Inu-yasha laid Kagome back down on the bed and stood.

"Well I see you two are feeling better." Inu-yashio laughed. As he smiled down at them. His smiled faded as he noticed Inu-yasha was so stiff, and was pail. "Inu-yasha?" Inu-yashio asked softly to his son, who looked like he was going to do something stupid. He tried to look at his eyes but Inu-yasha wouldn't look up from the floor.

Inu-yasha walked passed his father and walked to the door. He paused before he went out. He kept his back to his father and Kagome. Back rigid as a board, his shoulders slumped down. His voice came to then, so that they had to lean in to hear him. His voice was deep and sad.

" I'm… Sorry Kagome I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." He said in deep sadness that seemed to spread across his soul in an endless abyss of pain and sorrow. "Dad… I.. Will you help Kagome pack? I will meet you at the house later…" Inu-yasha walked out the door with out looking back once.

"Inu-yasha! Come back!" Kagome called after him, springing from the bed as if it were on fire. She tried to fallow him, but she still was to weak. Kagome ran out of breath half way to the door. She sank to the floor and stared at the door as if it had done her a terrible crime. "Damn it Inu-yasha…" She whispered under her breath. Her lips still burned from the feel of his. Almost as if they still lingered there.

Kagome raised her hand to her mouth, to huge the sensation of his lips on them. She had been so shock when he had lean down and kissed her. Kagome would never for get how he had been so passionate and open when he had kissed her. If his father hand not come in, she would have been in his lap. To be able to run her hands throw his hair and touch his eyes with out him pulling away was the best thing. How he had kissed her as if she meant every thing to him, had meant more to him then the very air he breathed.

Kagome sighed and let the romantic thought pass her by. She couldn't get her hopes up. He would never want her, he deserved someone better then her. A warm hand settled on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. She looked up in eyes so much like Inu-yasha's.

" Kagome, come on lets get you packed and settled in to my son's home." He said gently. Kagome blushed and got up from the floor. ' His son's home'. What did he think of having under his son's roof? She walked over to the cloths Inu-yasha had set out for her. She picked up one of the white skirts and a light blue tank top. She hurried to the bath room and got dress while Inu-yashio packed all the cloths and her stuff.

Every thing fit like it was made for her and she couldn't help but wonder how Inu-yasha knew her size. She walked out of the bathroom after brushing her hair and teeth. Inu-yashio had packed most of the stuff already and was waiting on her. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled up at the man that could be Inu-yasha's twin if he was younger.

Inu-yashio smiled at her and picked up her bags and offered her his arm. " Well, are you ready to get out of this hospital room and final be able to see color?" He asked her good naturally. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She had indeed missed color very much. White was so dull after a while.

"Yes I believe I am. I've missed color. And also the food here is terrible." Kagome told him, with a laugh. He laugh, a deep throaty sound.

" Why Kagome I never knew you were the one to complain! What about my son's cooking? I fear that you will be food poisoned by the end of the week." He told her. She laughed as they walked down the stairs, heading for the front desk. She smiled trying to forget how Inu-yasha had abandoned her.

" Do you mean I have to cook? Cook or face food poison?" Kagome asked, trying to sound scandalized, but failing to keep a strait face.

" Indeed. Ah.. Here we are. You sit here Kagome as I check you out." Inu-yashio said as get lead her to a chair in the waiting from in front of the front desk. Kagome sat down and waited for him to check her out. She was left to think about Inu-yasha. Why had he kissed her and then left her? Did this mean that he liked her, if only a little? Kagome couldn't help but raise her hand to touch her mouth and sigh. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. Never would she forget how soft and silky they had felt against hers.

Kagome slumped in her chair and looked sadly down at her hands that she had folded in her lap. Did she do something that scared him? Was she that bad of a kisser that he would run away from her? She had wanted to make him happy, but maybe she was just to stupid to do that. How could she make him forget that sadness in his eyes? Could she even come close to that?

Tears burned at her eyes and she let them fall. Feeling stupid for crying in from of people in the waiting room. Soon Inu-yashio would be back and what would he say if he saw her crying over nothing? Kagome whipped at her tears feeling more and more pathetic as the seconds went by. She had just managed to stop crying as Inu-yashio cam back and took her to his car. She had the horrifying feeling that he knew she had been crying.

" Kagome you have to understand this from my son's point of view." He said softly as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Kagome didn't feel sorry to watch the hospital sink out of sight, they really did have horrible food. But as Inu-yashio's words came in to her mind she blinked and looked over at him.

"W- what do you mean?" She asked nervously. Kagome fidgeted with her skirt.

" You know what I mean Kagome. He needs time. He doesn't think he's good enough for you. You should know that." He told her sternly.

"I know in a way. But some times I think it's the other way around. He deserves someone that will love him over everything. Someone that will take the sadness from his eyes." Kagome said softly feeling weird having this conversation with Inu-yasha's father.

" And you don't think you can take that sadness from his eyes? You believe there's someone out there that would love him deeper then you do? Do you really believe that?" Inu-yashio asked. Kagome hesitated for a moment before she answered him.

" I…. I love Inu-yasha with all my heart… I want to take that sadness for his eye's. I want to so bad, but I don't think I can. I've tried hard to take it away, but nothing I do helps. I cant help feeling like I've failed him in some way. How can I be the one that loves him with every thing they have? If I cant make him happy?" Kagome asked. Inu-yashio sighed.

" That sadness may never go away. Many will try to take it from him, but I don't think it will ever truly go away. But I believe you are the one for him, you just have to see that. There isn't one person in the world that he trusts more then you. He went away for seven years and when he came back and found out that you were in a hospital he went to your side the second he found out. Who do you think he cares for most?" Inu-yashio asked. Kagome stared out the window of the car and thought about all the times Inu-yasha had come to her aid. She gulped and looked over at Inu-yashio and smiled. "See? Never has he left you on your own, not if he had the choice. He has always been at your side." He told her.

" That means that he has to care for me just a little? If he does that I can get him to love me some how. I will do my best… That is if you and Lily don't mind." Kagome asked shyly. Inu-yashio beamed.

" We would be honored if you could help our son." He said proudly, deciding not to tell her that Inu-yasha already loved her. They would have to work that out on their own. He couldn't wait to see how long it took to crack Inu-yasha when his mate was trying her best to get his heart. He laughed to himself as he thought of the happiness Inu-yasha could have if only he would give in to Kagome.

Kagome had no idea what Inu-yashio was thinking but she didn't care that the moment. She was planning. How could she get Inu-yasha to fall in love with her? She had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be exciting. She smiled her heart feeling lighter almost like it had when Inu-yasha had kissed her.

This is a little longer, and thanks for all the great re-views. Please re-view again and I hoped you like this chapter.


	30. Cutting and Blood

Inu-yasha didn't know what to do. His lips still burned and tingled for the contacted with Kagome's. He just kept walking, he didn't have a destination, but he didn't care. He just went were he wanted to. If he wanted to take a left, he took a right. This added to his confusion, it was like his soul was guiding his body. But at the moment in time he didn't mind. He needed something to guide him in this world.

Inu-yasha had tried once to be on his own and to do what ever seemed reasonable to his mind and heart. That time he almost killed himself. Some times late at night he would think he hadn't been saved at all. That was when he was tormented by his demons that were never far behind him. Times when he would look at his arms and find them ripped and red with rivers of blood. Inu-yasha was afraid when he went to sleep that the blood would drown him, that it would take over and destroy everything that he had worked seven years for.

He had beat the nightmares for the last few days, the hours he spent with Kagome in the hospital. In that time he wasn't made to face the darkness alone, were he didn't have to think about that time he was so sure he had ended his torment. The feeling would always hunt him… The scars would always mark his pain and his almost freedom… He felt a sick pride looking down at the scars that ran down his arms. When people looked at then they felt pity and disgusted. These feelings he could see in their eyes when ever they looked at him. He hated it. He HATED IT!

It made him feel like a freak, more then he already was. Made him feel stupid and selfish. Inu-yasha would always hate himself. And he was reminded what a coward he was every day, every time he saw the marks on his wrists and arms he felt so many things that the emotional tornado the ripped threw his body and mind left him feeling numb. He had felt this way when he was a stupid teen. Numb to joy and life its self. He was disconnected to his family and Kagome. This was just like that time.

Inu-yasha kept walking until he came to a park. He walked threw the iron gate in to the vast forest that hide the small park from view. In the small park was just an old rusty play set. Including an old slide and swings, placed in a big sand box type thing. Inu-yasha didn't really care for this, so he kept walking on the path that lead deeper in to the surroundings woods. The path was just a cracked cement path.

He soon cam to a small bench in a little nock in the foliage. It was a old wooden little thing that had been panted white some years ago but the paint had chipped mostly off. And the thing had been vandalized by kids carving their names in to it. Inu-yasha sighed as he sat down and looked around in despair. How could he have given in? How could he have kissed her? HOW?

Inu-yasha berried his head in his hands and shook his head. No how could he take advantage of her? He was worse then scum, and he knew that. Why did he have to do that to Kagome? His angel, his light. His…. His nothing. She was to good, to pure to be his anything. Inu-yasha ran his fingers threw his hair and noticed he had forgotten his hat when his finger's ran in to his ears. How could he have not notice that he didn't have a hat on? He signed again. Looking down at the bench to take his mind off his disturbing realization, he took in all the names that were carved on to the bench.

But that didn't help. Inu-yasha didn't want to, but he knew that he was going to. He took out his pocked knife and looked down at the small blade. It glinted lovingly up at him. Inu-yasha gulped. It called to him in his despair and pain. His golden eyes took on a hazy look as he looked down at the silver blade.

All of the many times he had cut himself seemed to blur in to an endless void in his life. His mockery of a really life. He held the thing that could end his pain, and it all, in his hand. All the times he had been tempted to cut. When he unloaded and put away a big butcher knife, he would stand there staring at it, because it called to his pain and his torment. It called to the vary essence of him.

He would sometimes brake out of that trance feeling sick with himself. Feeling incomplete. But other times… Other times he would black out. When he would come to his senses he would be covered in blood, it would be all over the house, like he had walked around with his wrists slit. It would be in the bathroom, on his bed, in the kitchen… It left him feeling paranoid. It would always be at lest two hours from the time he last remembered looking at the clock.

At those times he would run to the kitchen and pull out the drawer that he kept the butcher knifes. And the one he would remember holding would be there. Still wet form being recently cleaned. There was a time he freaked out thinking that he had hurt someone else when he was in that mood, because there was so much… so much blood… But do to his demon blood if his wounds were not tied open they closed with out much of a scar.

So one day he put video cameras all over the house. And the next time he went in to one of his moods he got it on tap. Watching that tap had unnerved him. In it his eyes were so hazy the gold had turned in to a light brown color. Inu-yasha watched himself walk around his house cutting himself over and over. He had made no attempt to leave the house. In fact he seemed afraid to go out.

It was almost unnerving watching himself cutting himself and doing things that looked like a mental patient would do. Like stand in front of the cluster of pictured he kept of his family and Kagome on a table in a hall. He seemed to spend most of his time there. He would touch the pictures with bloody fingers.

Inu-yasha would pick up a picture of Kagome when he moved some where else. He would hold it to his chest. He usually went to his coach and sat there for a while just staring at Kagome. Inu-yasha watched at he started to cry, rocking back and forth holding her picture close to his chest.

Inu-yasha sighed as he shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. His last episode, witch is what he came to call them, was a day before he got to the hospital the first time. Not counting the few days at the hospital, he usually had an episode every week or two. He had not told his dad or mom about his episodes. Inu-yasha hoped that Kagome never found out about them, but she was going to live with him for a while… He just hoped he didn't have one when she was around. How could he look her in the eye after one of those?

He couldn't. He looked down at the knife and looked for and open spot on the bench. In a small corner he carved his name and Kagome's. He pulled back to looked at his handy work. With out much thought he closed his fist over the blade of the pocket knife. He blinked at the feel of the cool blade resting enclosed in his palm. Inu-yasha closed his eyes and though of what Kagome would think if she saw him like this. She would be the only one in the world that would care other then his parents. She would be the only one that he would care what she thought of him, in this position any way.

He tightened his hold on the blade and felt it cutting in to his palm. Inu-yasha watched emotionlessly as the blood dripped from his fist and splattered on to the bench and his cloths. He didn't care, the pain made him feel something. He was so desperate to feel something at the moment that he dint care about any thing. The pain and the feel of the blood dripping threw his fingers was his release from the world that condemned him, that hated him.

Inu-yasha pulled the blade sharply down, pressing down on the blade with his palm and his hand as he pulled it out of his fist. Blood sprayed the bench ruby red. It dripped of the bench and on to the forest floor. Inu-yasha opened his clenched fingers and basked in the searing pain the movement caused.

He stared down at the bone deep slash he had made in the center of his palm. The blood was seeping from it in great spurts. Almost as if it was pulsing with his rapidly beating heart. Inu-yasha brought the cut to his mouth and bit down in to the center of the cut and almost moaned from the pain. He pulled his fangs down and let out a small gasp and the pain ran up is arm making him shiver in the ecstasy of it.

Inu-yasha let go of his hand and his bloody lips making him look like a vampire. He looked down at all the blood feeling ashamed and proud of himself all in one swirl of emotion. Making him feel dirty and stupid. What would Kagome think of him if she saw him now? Blood drenched over his new shirt and splattered over the bench. And his lips and chin coated in his own blood, it all came together to make a disturbing seen to any one that would have witnessed it.

Inu-yasha got up and walked around the woods. Keeping way from the path so that no one would see him. He made no move to clean the blood from his face or cloths. All he did was wonder. Inu-yasha found a small brook, and as he reached its banks he feel to his knees and looked down at his own reflection. He looked like a deranged murderer. With the blood all over his body, he would scare Kagome if he went home looking like this. With the feeling of hopelessness he cleaned himself in the small stream. Turning the water a sick pink color. Inu-yasha cleaned the cut on his hand and looked at how deep it was. It would take about a half hour to heal fully. He looked down at his shirt there was no saving the blue shirt. It had turned a weird purple in the places were the blood had stained it.

Some of the blood had gotten on to his pants and he didn't know if he could get the stain out. He sighed and stood up again, the feeling of the world crushing down on him again. It was like the whole world was on his shoulders. It seemed to want to crush his soul and was trying its hardest to brake what was left of him. His scars hurt again and he couldn't stop feeling empty again. Would he ever feel anything but empty?

Inu-yasha felt a small warmth in his heart at the thought of going home to Kagome. He couldn't stop thing of going home to her open arms. That's were he felt like he was some one, that someone really cared. That someone like her loved him, it was what made him head home. Made him want to go home, instead of going to the gun store to get a gun to end it all, buy blowing out his brain pan. But how long could he go home to Kagome knowing that she wasn't his? That she wasn't there with open arms? How long before he bought his gun?

He couldn't answer that question, he would have to wait and see how much he could endure. But it was a comfort to know that at any time he could end his pain, that he could stop when he wanted to. Inu-yasha left the park behind and walked on home, not caring that he was getting weird looks because of all the blood on his cloths. No stopped to talk to him, for he had forgotten his hat and they all knew that he was a half-breed. That he wasn't worth any thing. Not to himself, not to the world, and not to Kagome. He knew that and it made him feel that much more empty because of it.

Inu-yasha dint stop, but kept going. He had to see Kagome, to know that she was still there. That she wasn't a figment of his imagination. That she what home and safe. She was the reason he still breathed, the reason he didn't get his gun yet. The reason he put up with that ever growing void in his soul and the black hole that threatened to suck up his heart and destroy every thing he had worked so hard to build. So hard to keep from being destroyed every time some one called him names, every time he cut himself he seemed to loss a small part of himself to that void. To the emptiness in side of himself.

In a his house Kagome passed back and forth growing more and more afraid as the minutes ticked by. Inu-yasha should have been home by now. Why wasn't he here? Did something happen to him? Her heart feel down to her stomach as the time grew latter and latter. She looked around the empty kitchen and sighed. Kagome wished that he would come home soon, she didn't like being alone. She was use to the hospital, where Inu-yasha barley left her side.

Kagome heard the door open and rushed over to Inu-yasha as he walked in. But she stopped in mid step. He was covered in blood! Kagome let out a little scream and rushed over to him. Her heart stopping, forgetting how to breath.

"Inu-yasha what happened to you!" She cried as he walked to her. Kagome looked in to his eyes and found them hazy. He didn't seem to know what he was doing as he laid his head down on to her shoulder and his arms came around her. Inu-yasha's body was shaking, and as Kagome pulled him tighter in to her embarrass by wrapping her arms around his slim waist she felt the deep tremors that ran threw him and in to her. She didn't know what to do… He wasn't cold, he was warm against her. Almost hot even. Kagome felt the stiff tension in his back and tried to think of a way to relax his muscles.

"Inu-yasha come with me, all start a warm bath for you. Come on, its ok." Kagome whispered in to his right ear. He let go of her and grabbed her hand. She leaded him toward the bath room, with the claw foot tub. All the while she whispered encouragements to him. He fallowed her like a little lost puppy. She tried to leave him in the bathroom when she went to get his swim trunks, but he wouldn't let her hand go, and she needed him to get the swimming trunks. They went in to Inu-yasha's room, Kagome blushed.

It was smaller then the room he had given her. All that was in it was a few pictures of her and his parents on a small white dresser. The room was carpeted with a deep red carpet and there was a closet opposite to the door, the walls were a brighter red then the carpet and didn't have much on them, excepted for a few shelf's were he kept figures of dragons and stuff that interested him. The only other furniture in the room was the bed. It had a black confuter and red silk sheets. The pillow was a silky red, Kagome's blush deepened.

" Inu-yasha… get your swim trunks ok?" She asked him softly, trying not to startle him. He knotted and went over to the white dresser and pulled out black swimming trunks. He came back to her and took her hand again like a child. Kagome looked up at him to sure how to respond to him when he was like this.

"Ah… come on lets get you in to that bath." She said and she walked with him back to the bathroom that was just down the hall from his room. Kagome walked in and started the water, making sure it wasn't to hot and put the stopper in to the drain. When she looked back at Inu-yasha he had already removed his shirt. Kagome gawked at him. Sure she had seen his chest before but not like this, not with his staring at her as if he were lost some where deep inside himself and only she could help him. But she couldn't stop looking at his wash board abs. Kagome gulped as she noticed his nipples were a soft bronze, and that when he shivered his muscles rippled from his chest to his abs and then further down.

Kagome couldn't stop staring. He was so beautiful, and then she noticed that at his navel a thin line of silky silver hair ran down to the his stomach to stop at his jeans. Kagome gulped again and her eyes shot up to his face. The blush on her cheeks deepened. She looked down at the black swimming trunks in his hand. How was she going to get them on him when he wouldn't let her out of his sight? Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she thought about this. How in the hell was she going to get him…. Him naked to put on the trunks? She had to get him NAKED!

Sorry it took so long, thanks for all the re-views. I have a hard time with putting away knifes, so I put my feelings in to Inu-yasha I hope you can relate or I'm just a bigger freak because of that. sigh Well please review. I'll try to up date sooner. Thanks again to all that reviewed.


	31. Blank Tapes

_**Sad Love: 31**_

**Blank Tapes**

Thanks to everyone that has re-viewed and give support. And I'm sorry its taken me so long to up-date. It really is the highlight of my day to read reviews.

Kagome couldn't stop staring. He was so beautiful, and then she noticed that at his navel a thin line of silky silver hair ran down to the his stomach to stop at his jeans. Kagome gulped again and her eyes shot up to his face. The blush on her cheeks deepened. She looked down at the black swimming trunks in his hand. How was she going to get them on him when he wouldn't let her out of his sight? Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she thought about this. How in the hell was she going to get him…. Him naked to put on the trunks? She had to get him NAKED!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gulped as she looked from the bare chest Inu-yasha to the black swimming trunks she held in her hands. Her heart was pounding so hard, if felt like it was trying to beat its self out of her chest. She walked slowly forward and tried handed the swimming trunks an unresponsive Inu-yasha.

He just stared at her with dark gold eyes, that seem to have lost their shine. This scared Kagome the most. The fact that his eyes were no longer the bright honey gold that they normally were. They were a sickly brownish gold color. Kagome stood there for a moment, with her arm extended toward him, his swim trunks clenched in her shaking fist. He made no move what so ever to take them from her.

Kagome bit her lip and an idea popped in to her head. If he had on boxers then they could be used at his swim trunks! But…. She would still have to take of his….er… pants.. A hot blush spread over her face. Would he take of his own pants? He took of his shirt all by himself… so maybe he would take of his pants. Well, it is worth a shot she thought.

" Inu-yasha will you… .ah. cough Take of your pants?" Kagome asked in a small voice. She felt as if she would have a heart attack! Her heart was beating so fast. But all her hope that Inu-yasha would undress himself was so killed, when all he did was stare down at her with his sickly colored eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and dropped the useless swim trunks to the tile floor of the bath room. To take her mind of the task she knew she would have to do in a few moments, she went over and started running hot water in to the tub. When she got the tempter where she wanted it, she put the stopper in and let the tub fill its self.

She looked in to the water, and tried to calm herself. She peaked at Inu-yasha from over her shoulder and found him again staring at her. It was a bit unnerving. When she couldn't put it of any longer she went over to stand in front of him.

Even though she had told Inu-yashio that she was going to try to win Inu-yasha's heart, this didn't feel like the way to do it. Nope, definitely not the way to go about winning his heart, Kagome thought blushing an even darker shade of red. Kagome stood there staring at Inu-yasha's wash board abs for a long while. Slowly, tremulously she reached out her hand and touched the top of his jeans. Her heart almost gave out when she felt the silky silver hair at his navel brush her finger tips. Her heart beat in her ears and she heard her breath. Slowly she unbuttoned the top of his jeans. She made the mistake of looking up in to Inu-yasha's face. Her heart stuttered. He was looking down at her, and her eyes meet his blank ones. It was like looking in to the eyes of a dead man. They were empty of all emotion and feeling. It was like his soul was gone, long gone from this empty shell that once use to be the man she loved.

Kagome closed her eyes as she grabbed his zipper and yanked it down. She let go and slipped her thumbs in to the sides of his pants and slid them down his legs and then stood up. Thank the gods he had on boxers!!! (sorry lady's) They were red and made of silk. Kagome took a deep breath and laughed nervously. She stood there and stared at the deep ridges she could see just above the waist band of his boxers. They out lined his abdomen and disappeared in to his boxers just like the tinny trail of silky while hair. She gulped and took his hand that was handing by his side. Kagome pulled a little and he fallowed her to the big tub, now full. She shut of the water and pulled Inu-yasha up so that he stood by the side of the tub.

With some cosign, he sat on the edge of the tub. Kagome got him to slide in to the tub and with a slight press of her hand on his chest, got him to lay down in the water. His back was resting on the end of the porcelain tub. She moved his hair so that it was handing over the back of the tub in a long silver curtain that touched the floor. Inu-yasha turned his head and seem to look right through her. Kagome touched his face with gentle fingers. There was no sign that he even felt that light touch. Her heart sank. Why was he like this? Where did his soul go?

Seeing that she could do nothing for him at the moment, Kagome went exploring. She had just got here when Inu-yasha came in and she hadn't had the chance to look around. She found the living room with a black leather coach and a wide screen television. She walked on and found a nice sized kitchen. Its colors were read and white. Kagome smiled at that. Inu-yasha's favorite color was red and his house seemed to reflect that. She headed up the stairs and found a blue door. She opened it and gasped. This must be the room Inu-yasha had set up to be hers!

It was blue with clouds painted on the walls, and on the ceiling was a mural of stars. The carpet was light blue. The room had a white dresser and bed in the corner. The bed was a canopy bed. It had blue and black covers and a few pillows on it. The one window in the room had curtains of white that moves gracefully in the breeze. The room to her breath away. He must have spent hours working on the detail of the ceiling. And the room was blue her favorite color. Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest. Could this mean that Inu-yasha liked her? Liked her more then just a friend? Would some one go to this much trouble for just a friend? Kagome didn't know, but she would find out.

Kagome left that room and headed to the last door. It was read and obviously Inu-yasha's room. She reached out to open the door and froze. Was it right to go in to his room? Would he hate her for snooping? Kagome rested her hand on the door handle and slowly turned the knob. She had to see his room and she couldn't explain the force behind the compulsion. When she opened the door the first then she noticed was the ball of fluff running at her.

Kagome let out a little squeak as the ball of fluff hurtled in to her chest. She looked down in the eyes of a big white husky. She got licked in the face for her trouble. Kagome sputtered and laughed. The dog barked and licked her again. She petted him.

" You must be Mist. Inu-yasha told me all about you in the hospital." Kagome told the dog. She smiled down at the happy dog. His tail was moving at a frantic rate. Inu-yasha must have penned him up in his room to keep him out from under foot when she was going to move in. Kagome looked around Inu-yasha's room. It had red walls and redder carpet. His guitar was in the corner and he had a small black dresser in the other corner. His bed had a black confuter and red silk under sheets. Kagome blushed as she pictured him laying there. He would be laying on the red silk, and his silver hair would be around him like a silver halo. Inu-yasha's muscular chest would be bare to her hungry eyes. One of his hands would be on his puppy dog eye, slowly stroking it. His other hand would be on his abdomen, his leg would be bend so that she couldn't see him. And his other leg would be strait. Kagome could make out the thin trail of silver hair that formed a line leading down his abdomen to his grown. Inu-yasha's head would be turned to her, his deep honey gold eyes would be dark with love and arousal.

Kagome could almost here his voice. It would be deep with emotion. He would call out to her. Ask her to love him, to be with him always. And then he would begin to purr. It would make his chest vibrate and his muscles would ripple with it. His eyes would burn and smolder as he looks at her. Kagome walked in to his room and went toward his bed, almost blindly.

"Kagome…" He would whisper in his deep voice. Kagome felt her knees turn to rubber. His voice always did that to her. Even when it was changing in to that deep rumble when he was a teen, and his voice constantly broke. She had found his voice sweet and charming then, not she found it sexy and heart stopping. And he would say:

"Kagome… What are you doing in my room?" yes, he would….. ?! Kagome's heart dropped to her feet as she spun around and found a wet Inu-yasha standing in the door way petting Mist. Kagome stared at him. His eyes were back to their normal golden color. But they also contained his soul deep sadness as well. To see him back to normal, made Kagome's heart fly. She ran at him and through her arms around his still wet neck. She got a peek at Inu-yasha's surprised face, then she berried her head in his damp chest.

" Kagome… what wrong?" A startled Inu-yasha asked. His heart leaped in to his throat as he brought his scared arms up and wrapped them around Kagome's shacking body. A blush creped up his faces as he looked at the bed and realized he was shirtless. Here he was holding Kagome in his room, against his very naked chest… It was like a dream, but then he remembered taking advantage of her at the hospital and then running. He had done to the park and cut himself. Inu-yasha didn't remember getting home, and then he woke up in his tub with Kagome's sent all over him and his house.

" Inu-yasha I couldn't reach you. It was like you were gone. Your body was still here, but what made you, you was gone. And.. You were covered in blood. It… scared me, Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered against his chest, and felt the way he shivered as her warm breath touched his damp flash. Inu-yasha's breath stopped. She had seen!

He shoved her away from him and turned away. She had seen his disgrace…. Kagome, his angel had seen how far he had fallen. How could he look her in the eyes now? He walked down the hall and down the stairs. Mist at his heels. Kagome ran after him in shock. What had happened to him? Why was he shutting her out? Was it because he had never liked her more then just a friend?

" Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha wait! Please tell me what's wrong." She pleaded with him, when he made no move to stop, or show any sign that he had heard her, her heart sank. " Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me again." Kagome whispered with her head down. Inu-yasha stopped at looked at her. He couldn't see her eyes, but he could smell her tears. He hated himself for making her cry again. Every tear she shed because of him, was another tear in his already broken soul. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek in his hand. He lifted up her face so that he could look her in the eye. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. He had to make her understand, that he wasn't leaving her. That he was only protecting her.

" Kagome… Cant you understand that I am protecting you. I didn't keep my promise all those years ago. I still cut myself. I still feel empty. I might have grown up but I can not out run my own demons (no pun indented). Kagome…" He whispered. Looking deep in to her shocked eyes, he came to a decision. He leaned in to her and whispered in to her ear. " There is a table sitting on the table in the living room. Watch what's on the table, then if you still want to be my friend, come find me. If… not then I will understand. You have been the best friend a guy can have Kagome, I hope you realize that." He told her softly. With that said he turned and left. Leaving a stunned Kagome in his wake.

Kagome watched him go, unable to more. Watch a tape? What was on it? She gulped and headed down the rest of the stairs and in to the empty living room. As he said it would be, there lay the tape resting on the table. There was nothing on it to indicate what was recorded on it. Her heart started to beat like mad again. She reached out a hesitant hand and picked up the tape. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to watch the tape. She walked slowly toward the television and the VCR. Kagome turned on the television and put it on channel three. Then she slid the tape in to the VCR. All the while her heart beat wildly in her chest. Then she pressed play…

Thank you for reading, and again I'm sorry it took me so long to up-date. I'm doing ok now. Still trying to over come some thinks, but that's life. So please re-view!


End file.
